Something New
by laceym18
Summary: The Foster/ Good Trouble story. Callie and Jamie fall in love. But nothing is ever easy for Callie. Please Read even though I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read my new story. This is my first Fosters/Good Trouble story. But I love Callie and Jamie. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm looking for a Bata if anyone is interested please message me. I don't own the Fosters or Good Trouble. **

Callie Adams Foster has had a lot of trouble when it comes to guys. She always seems to fall for the guys she can't have or she has done something to screw it up. So in college she decided to put herself first for once. She graduated top of her class and got a clerkship in Los Angeles. She wanted to be closer to Jude and it didn't hurt that there is a new guy in her life. If she was being honest she liked him a lot more then she thought she would at first. She had hooked up with a guy that lived in the Coterie. Gael was a nice guy and all but he was also seeing another guy. It wasn't the fact that he was bi but she didn't really like the whole open relationship thing.

Seeing Brandon get married made her realize that is something she wanted in her future. She wanted to find the right guy for her and only her. Callie knew this first year out of law school was going to be hell. So she really wasn't looking for relationship right now. But for some reason she could not get Jamie Hunter out of her head. That first kiss at the wedding was beyond amazing. Callie finally had a free night Mariana had gone out with some of their friends from the Coterie. She decided to text Jamie.

_Hey It's Callie. I was wondering if you would like to get dinner and a drink._

Why is so nervous. She decided to change out of her work clothes and in to something a little sexier just in case. She grabbed her phone when she heard she got a text.

_Hey Cal, I would love to. I can pick you up in hour if that is okay with you?_

Jamie wasn't surprised to hear from Callie but he was surprised about her asking him to go to dinner. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head. They have been texting since the wedding. He knew she wasn't looking for a serious relationship right now but he would take what he could get because Callie was worth waiting for.

_Sounds good to me. I live above the Palace Theater. I will wait for you outside._

Callie smiles as she texts him back.

_See you soon._

Since she has some time she decides to put some more make up on and do her hair. She grabs her wallet and phone before heading down to meet Jamie. She doesn't have to wait very long when he pulls up. He gets out and over to her.

"Hi Cal. You look amazing as always." Jamie says as he hugs her.

"Hi Jamie. You don't look so bad yourself." Callie says as she smiles at him. They walk to his car and he opens the door for her. It's been a while since she has been on a date. She really isn't used to a guy being such a gentlemen.

"Thank you." She says as she gets in the car. Jamie gets in and drives to a very nice restaurant. "You're welcome." When they get to the restaurant Jamie gives his name to the hostess. "Our table should be ready shortly. Would you like a drink?" He asks as they walk over to the bar. "Sure. I could use a glass of wine." The bar tender walks over to them. "What can I get you?" he asks. "A glass of Rosé and a scotch on the rocks please?" Jamie orders for them. Callie is impressed he remembered her favorite wine.

They get their drinks and find an empty couch. "So how do you like clerking so far?" Jamie asks. "It's okay. I don't really get a long with the other two clerks." Callie says. They don't get to talk much because their table is ready.

Callie can't believe how easy it is to talk to Jamie. After they order they talk about everything under the sun. By the end of dinner they have both realized how much they like spending time together. Jamie pays for their dinner even though Callie protests since she asked him to dinner. "So I know this bar not far form my place if you would like to check it out." Callie asks not wanting to go home just yet. "Sure." He says as he takes her hand and walks to his car.

Once they get to the bar and order their drinks. They find a quite table in the back of the bar. Jamie notices how close they are sitting. "Cal, I know your life is super hectic with your job and studying for the bar. I really think we have something between us… I would really like to see where this could go." Jamie says as he looks at Callie. Callie smiles "Me too. Besides you can always help me study." Jamie smiles and kisses her softly. Callie is starting to feel the affects of the wine. She kisses him playfully. "Want to so how about we take this back to your place?" She asks and He grins.

They barely make it back to Jamie's before their clothes end up on the floor. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as he carries her to his room. He lays her on the bed stopping just long enough to ask, "Callie are you sure about this?" Callie smiles up at him and nods. "Yes I want this." He smiles and grabs a condom from his nightstand.

After Jamie holds Callie. This is normally where Callie would leave, but she doesn't. Jamie kisses her softly. Right now there is nowhere in the world Callie would rather be. "That was amazing…" Callie tells him. "Best first date ever." Jamie says as he rolls over where he is on top of her. This time he takes his time learning every spot that drives her wild.

The next morning Callie wakes up with Jamie's arms wrapped around her this was a feeling she could definitely get used too. Jamie smiles and kisses her shoulder when he realizes she is wake. "Good morning Beautiful." He says. "Good morning." Callie says as she turns and kisses him. Callie giggles when she feels how wake Jamie really is. "Looks like some one is ready for round three." Callie kisses him deeply as she rolls on top of Jamie. Jamie stops to grab a condom but the box is empty. He groans. "I'm sorry." He says. Callie smiles and kisses him. "It's okay." She lays next to him with her head on his chest. "But just so you know I'm on the pill. But we both should get tested before just in case this happens again…" Jamie nods. "Just so you know I'm not one of those guys that sleeps around." Callie nods. "I didn't think you were that type of guy."

Over the next month Jamie and Callie spend as much time together as possible. Both have a busy schedule. Jamie helped her study for the bar and passed it with flying colors. Jamie has planned a weekend get away for them to celebrate Callie passing the bar and he also got a promotion in his firm. He is on his way to pick her up. He parks and goes up to the Coterie.

Mariana opens their door. "Hey Jamie." She says as she lets him in. "Hey Mariana." He smiles seeing Callie all packed and ready to go. "Hey babe." Callie says as she walks over and kisses him. "Hi Cal. Ready to go?" She nods and he grabs her bag. "You know we are just going for two nights…" He says as they walk to the door. They say goodbye to Mariana on their way out. "I didn't know what to pack since you wouldn't tell me where we are going." He puts her bag in the trunk of his car. "Well as you know we are celebrating and so I made us reservations at the new hotel and spa in Laguna Beach." He says as he drives. "Seriously? Thank you so much." He smiles. "You're welcome. I want this to be a relaxing weekend for you." Callie can't believe someone would do something so nice for her. "Just so you know you don't have to try to impress me you already have me."

They get to the spa a couple of hours later. Jamie checks in and they head up to their room. "Wow this place is amazing." Callie states. "I'm glad you like it." Jamie says as he opens the door. There is a gift box sitting on the bed. Callie looks at Jamie. "I wanted to surprise you so I had Mariana pick out a new dress for dinner tonight." Callie smiles and kisses him. She opens the box to find a very sexy little black dress. "Thank you babe I love it." Jamie smiles. "You're welcome." She takes the dress and her bag to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Jamie changes and waits for Callie.

Forty-five minutes later Callie comes out of the bathroom. Jamie knew that dress would look great on her but he just stairs trying to form words but nothing comes out. Callie smirks to her self. "Like what you see?" He just nods and walks over to her. "Wow…" He says before he kisses her. Callie can tell he has forgotten about dinner but she is starving. "Let's go I'm starving." Callie says as she goes to the door. He follows her like a puppy. They enjoy dinner but both of them want to get back to the room. After dinner they head back up the room.

The next morning Callie wakes up and watches Jamie sleep beside her. She can't believe how much she is in love with him. She has loved other guys before but this was different. She hasn't told him yet she has been afraid too. After what happened with Aaron but last night Jamie she is pretty sure he feels the same. She is so lost in thought she doesn't even notice Jamie has woken up. "A penny for your thoughts?" He asks and Callie jumps, but then smiles at him. "I was just thinking about you and last night." Jamie smiles. "What about me?" Callie gets nervous but decides to tell him the truth. "Um I was thinking about how much I love you. And not just because this place is amazing…" Jamie cuts her off by kissing her very passionately. "I love you too."

**AN: Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the Reviews. I love Jamie and Callie too. I was hoping for more but I have already wrote 10 chapters of this story so I will be posting them soon. I don't own The Fosters or Good Trouble.**

It's been a month in a half, since our romantic weekend get way. Callie has been really busy with work and Jamie is out of town working with a new client. It's a good thing that Callie has been so busy at work because it takes her mind off of missing Jamie. She groans she has never been one to miss a guy like this. It doesn't help that last couple of days she has been feeling the greatest. When Callie is sick she gets very grouchy. She called into day since they didn't have court she can work on her cases at home, which she is very grateful for today. She runs to the bathroom for the third time this morning. The weird thing is other than being extremely nauseous she doesn't feel like it's a stomach bug.

Mariana comes home around lunchtime to check on Callie. She finds her in the bathroom again. "Hey Cal. I brought you some ginger ale and crackers." She says softly. Callie nods and cleans up before coming out. "Thank you." She takes the ginger ale and crackers back to their loft. "How are you feeling other than throwing up?" Callie sips the ginger ale. "Okay just really tired." Something downs on Mariana. "Um Cal could you be pregnant?" Callie turns white as a ghost as she tries to remember her last period. Shit she thinks. She should have started last week. "I could I guess I mean we have always been careful." Mariana jumps off the bed. "I will be right back." She tells Callie as she grabs her purse and heads down to the store.

Callie is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't even notice Mariana has came back. She hands the bag to Callie and looks inside. Callie groans and heads back to the bathroom. She takes the test and sets the timer on her phone before coming back to her room. She really doesn't want to wait in the shared bathroom. She sits on the couch still lost in her thoughts. Mariana sits next to her sister and holds her hand. Praying that she is wrong about what's going on with Callie. Both of them jump when the timer on Callie's phone goes off. "Whatever happens Cal you know I'm here for you." Callie nods. Callie is so nervous her hands are shaking as she picks up the test. She takes a deep breath and looks down to see the word she has been dreading PREGNANT staring back at her. No, No this can't be happening. Mariana pulls her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Callie." Callie breaks down and cries. "What am I going to do?" How could she be so stupid? She thinks to herself. "Well you know you don't have to keep it." Mariana states.

She wipes her tears away and nods. She knows her options. "I think you should talk to Jamie when he gets home before you decide anything. I mean I know it's your choice because it's your body but I think he should know." Callie nods. "I know. Please don't tell anyone." Mariana nods. "It's not my news to tell. I swear I won't say anything." Mariana makes sure Callie is going to be okay before heading back to work. Callie grabs her phone and texts Jamie.

_Hey babe, I was wondering what time your flight gets in today?_ She didn't expect him to text back so quick.

_I'm on my way to the airport. My flight gets is at 6:45. Want to come over when I get home?_

_Okay. Call me when you get home and I will come over. I love you_

_I can't wait to see you. I love you too._

Callie tries to get some work done but at this point its pointless. She has always wanted to be a mom but she thought she would be married and start her career before thinking about starting a family. She knows in her heart she can't have an abortion. Plus with Jamie's conservative view on things he would probably hate her. She could give it up for adoption, but she doesn't want something to happen and it end up in the system. What if Jamie doesn't want anything to do with her or the baby? Could she be a single mother? She knows that her family would be there for her no matter what. Her moms would probably be angry with her at first but they would support her.

Callie jumps when she hears her phone ring. She sees Jamie's name.

"Hey babe. Home already?" She says as she grabs her keys.

"Hey Cal. Yeah I just pulled up."

"Okay. I will head over. See you soon. Love you."

"I'm going to take a quick shower. You have a key. I love you too." Jamie hangs up and goes inside. He gets in the shower and Callie gets there and waits for him on the couch.

Jamie comes out in a t-shirt and shorts. He smiles when he sees Callie sitting on his couch. "Hi." She says. "Hi baby. Is everything okay?" Clearly something is very wrong. He just really hopes she isn't going to break up with him. She shakes her head no. "We need to talk." The four words he was dreading to hear. "Okay. Whatever is the matter we can work through this together…" Callie looks at Jamie with tears in her eyes. Not trusting her words she pulls out the test that was in her hoodie pocket and hands it to him. Jamie was not expecting to see the positive pregnancy test. He is in complete shock. "I took it this morning…" Her voice cracks. "How could this happen. I mean we were careful. We used protection…Your on the pill…" Callie can't believe what she is hearing. "It's not like I was trying to get pregnant Jamie." He gets off the couch and paces. "Are you sure? I mean those can be wrong right?" He asks still trying to wrap his head around the news.

Callie takes his key off her key ring. She knows this isn't going to end well and might as well get it over with. She gets up and walks to the door. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon at 4:30 if you want to come. You don't have too." Callie says not wanting to cry in front of him. "Just so you know I'm not going to get rid of it. I will do this with or without you." She walks out the door and barely makes it to her car before breaking down. Jamie is still in shock he runs his hands over his face and sees the key Callie left. His heart drops he has to go talk to her. He grabs his keys and heads to her place.

Jamie parks and goes up to the coterie. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Gael hugging her. Gael sees Jamie and lets go of Callie. Callie turns and sees Jamie and sighs. "I came to talk but I can see you are busy." Jamie says bitterly. "Jamie this isn't what it looks like…" Jamie just glares at Gael. "I should have known you would run back to him." "Hey man back off she just was upset and I gave her a hug." Gael states. Jamie can see how much he hurt Callie. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Can we talk?" Jamie says. Callie shakes her head no and goes to her loft. Jamie goes after her. "Callie please open the door." Mariana opens the door. "Just leave Jamie she doesn't want to talk to you. And she doesn't need the stress." Jamie sighs. "Tell her I'm sorry and I love her." He says before he leaves.

As he is walking out Gael smirks, "She will be back in my bed tonight. Just like she always does." Jamie hits him hard knocking him backward. Hearing what Gael said Dennis let Jamie get in a few good shots before breaking it up. "What the hell Jamie?" Callie yells at him. "Of course you protect him. Did you ever really love me or was I just someone to keep your bed warm until you could go back to him. Call me when you figure out who's the father." Jamie says before leaving for good. Everyone is completely silent after what Jamie had said. Jamie's words hurt more then she wanted to admit. Dennis walks over to them. "For what it's worth Cal, I would have hit Gael too. Don't be to hard on him." He says before going back to his room. Callie turns to Gael and glares at him. "What did you say?" If looks could kill he would be dead. "He told Jamie that you would be back in his bed by tonight just like you always do." Davia states. Callie walks over to Gael. "I knew you were jealous because I choose him… Go to hell Gael."

Callie tries to call Jamie but she knew he wasn't going to answer. She leaves him several messages and texts.

_I'm sorry Jamie. I never cheated on you. This baby is YOURS. Please come to the Doctors appointment tomorrow. 4:30 709 Washington St. it's on the 3__rd__ floor. I Love You._

Callie isn't surprised when Jamie doesn't show up for her appointment. The nurse takes her vitals and asks her a lot of questions. She draws some blood and hands Callie a hospital gown to change into. The doctor knocks on the door before coming in. "Hi Callie. It's good to see you again. So I see you took a home pregnancy test and it was positive?" Doctor Green says as she washes her hands. "Hi Dr. Green. That's correct. I have been throwing up and super tired. I'm also two weeks late." Callie says nervously. "Well why don't we do a ultra sound and physical exam. While we wait for the blood tests." Callie nods as she lays back puts her feet in the stirrups. Dr. Green finishes the physical. "Okay Callie everything looks good. I just want to relax now." Callie nods and tries to relax as Dr. Green gets the ultra sound ready. Doctor Green types some stuff in the computer and then turns the screen and see that right there? That is your baby. She turns the volume up." Callie hears her baby's heart beat for the first time. She smiles as the tears start to fall. "Is everything okay?" Doctor Green smiles and finishes up. "Everything is perfect. You are seven weeks a long so you are due May 17th." Callie smiles. "Thank you. Can I get a couple copies of the ultra sound please?"

"Sure. I also have a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Please call me if the vomiting gets any worse and I will call you something in for it. Now for the tough question Callie. I know this wasn't a planned pregnancy. Have you considered all of your options?" Callie nods. "It wasn't planned but I'm keeping it." Dr. Green nods. "Okay good. I will see you in a few weeks." Callie changes and gets her prescription and ultra sound pictures before leaving the office. She drives back to her place. Once she gets home she remembered that she had turned her phone off. She grabs it out of her purse and turns it on. She has five missed calls from Jamie's best friend Andrew. She sighs before listening to the first message.

_Hey Callie its Andrew please call me as soon as you get this it's important._

Callie deletes the first message and listens to the 2nd one.

_Callie Please Call me. Jamie has been arrested. He would kill me if he knew I called you but he needs you. Please call me back._

Callie doesn't bother listening to the third message. Callie calls Andrew back.

"Callie thanks for finally calling me back so soon." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry I was at an appointment. What happened to Jamie?"

"All I know is that he was in a fight over you last night and now the other guy is pressing charges and they arrested him. He needs a lawyer, he can't use anybody he works with or they will fire him if they find him guilty and he refuses to call his dad…"

"Okay where is he at?" She asks as she grabs her briefcase and heads out the door. She drives to the police station and goes to find Jamie. She stops at the front desk.

"How can I help you?" An officer asks while checking Callie out. Callie rolls her eyes she is not in the mood today.

"Yes I'm looking for my client James Hunter." He types his name in the computer.

"Detective Miller is working his case." He says as he dials the detective's number.

When he hangs up the officer leads her back to the holding cells. Jamie looks up when they stop in front of the cell. Jamie doesn't know where to be glad to see her or pissed off at Andrew that he called Callie of all people.

"I heard you need a lawyer." He sighs and nods. He looks up at her. "Please get me out of here." Callie nods. "I will but it will cost you." He nods. "Thank you Cal." She goes and talks to the detectives. She gives them the names of everybody that was there last night and her statement about what happened. Gael was trying to use the gay and race card. But since Mariana's, Dennis, Davia, Malika, and Alice's statements were that it was just a fight and had nothing to do with a hate crime they let him go. They walk out of the police station, and over to her car. "Thanks. Let me know what I owe you and I will write you a check." She nods toward the passage side of the car. "Get in. I will take you home." He shakes his no. "I'm good I call Andrew."

Callie shakes her head. She isn't about to let him push her way. She has learned some things are worth fighting for. "Well consider this part of my fee. The other is we are going to talk. Before she pulls out into traffic she reaches into her briefcase and pulls out the ultra sound picture and hands it to him. Callie doesn't say anything until they get to Jamie's place. "I have never cheated on you and never would. I'm seven weeks and three days which was when we went on our trip." Callie says as she looks at Jamie. "I love you Jamie more than I have ever loved anybody before, but I also can't be with someone that doesn't trust me." Jamie looks at Callie. "I trust you. I'm sorry I lost it last night. I wasn't thinking straight… I can't lose you Cal. Last night I wanted to tell you I love you and even though this defiantly wasn't planed but I will be there every step of the way. If you want me too?" Callie smiles at him and kisses him. "I wanted to be at the appointment with you. I'm sorry I wasn't isn't."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Sorry for any mistakes they are all mine. Please Review. Let me know if you have any ideas I will try to work them in. **


	3. Chapter 3

Something New

Chapter 3

**AN: Last nights Episode of Good Trouble was so good. I'm so happy Callie choose Jamie. Most of the time the people I think should be together never end up together, so I was very excited. So I know they moved in the last episode but in this story they still live in the same house. Also Jesus and Emma are still together.**

3 weeks later Callie is 10 weeks

It's been three weeks since the fight. Jamie and Callie have made up and things seem to be back to normal. Well as normal as they can be. Callie's morning sickness hasn't been too bad. Jamie has been great he has even given up coffee since they found out that was one smell that the baby really doesn't like. Which has been the hardest for Callie to give up. Tonight is her moms' annual Halloween party. Callie is super nervous, because they decided to tell her family because they are going to wonder why she isn't drinking. They had decided to go as Baby and Johnny from Dirty Dancing.

Callie is finishing up her hair when Jamie comes into the bathroom and hugs her from behind. She grins when he kisses her neck. "Are you almost ready? We need to get going." Jamie asks. Callie smiles as she finishes her hair. "I'm done." She turns to Jamie and grins. "I could get used to the bad boy look." Callie says as she kisses him. Jamie smirks. "Good to know." He grabs the over night bags and takes Callie's hand as they walk to the car.

Jamie can tell Callie is nervous. "Hey it's going to be okay. Your family loves you Cal." Callie nods she is glad that they are going early so they can talk to them before everybody gets there. They pull up to the house and before they go in Jamie kisses her. "I love you." Callie nods. " I love you too." Callie says.

They hold hands as they walk in. Callie is surprised to see her even her grandma had come. Brandon and Eliza weren't sure they were going to be able to make. They great everybody as they walk into the kitchen. Callie introduces Jamie to her grandma Sharon. "So can we talk to you guys before everybody gets here? It's pretty important." Callie asks her moms. "Sure bug what's up?" Stef asks and she looks at Callie's hand to check for a ring. Jamie smiles and squeezes her hand. "So I'm…Pregnant…"

Callie watches has the news sinks in. She can tell her moms are not happy. "How could you be so stupid Callie?" Stef asks as she looks at the couple. "I'm sorry mom. We thought we were being safe." Callie knew this was going to be hard but she wasn't prepared for this. "Obviously not careful enough." Stef adds. "Stef you have no room to be talking here. Yes they are young but they have jobs and they love each other." Sharon glares at her daughter. "What's your plan?" Lena asks. "We are keeping it. Callie is going to move in with me. No, this wasn't planned and yes we are young. But I love your daughter and this baby." Lena nods and goes over to Callie. "I'm not happy, but it's your body and your decision. But know this I love you no matter what. Even if you did make me a grandma." She says as she hugs Callie and Jamie. Stef goes up to her room. Callie decides to follow her she doesn't bother knocking before going in. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you. But I want my baby to grow up knowing his or hers grandmas." Callie says through her tears. She is surprised when Stef comes over and pulls her into a hug. "Oh love you are not a disappointment. Yes I'm disappointed at the situation but not in you. I'm so sorry I was just shocked." Stef says, as she looks Callie in the eye. "I love you Cal and I will be here to help you every step of the way. But still think I'm far to young to be a grandma." They both giggle. "I love you too Grandma!" Callie grins before running down stairs.

Everybody looks up when Callie runs over to Lena. "Help mama." Stef isn't far behind. "Okay if I'm going to protect you from mom what did you do?" Stef playfully glares at Callie. "She…she… called me Grandma." Everybody in the room busts out laughing. "Sorry bug you are on your own with that one." Lena grins. "Hey no fair. Remember I'm the pregnant one here." Callie puts and Lena laughs before pulling her into her lap. "Touch the mother of my grandchild and your sleeping on the couch Stephanie." Callie grins and sticks her tongue out at Stef.

Everybody is still laughing when Brandon and Eliza walk in. "Hey what's going here." Brandon asks. "Well your mother was trying to kill your sister." Lena states. "Why did she want to kill Callie?" Callie grins, "Because I called her grandma." Brandon is very confused. "Why would you call her grandma?" "That's because she is going to be one." Jamie says. "Wait. Callie your pregnant?" Callie nods and smiles. Eliza Squeals and hugs her brother and then Callie. "Congratulations! This is amazing." Brandon is still in shock. "Congratulations." Brandon says as he hugs Callie and shakes Jamie's hand.

Jude was the first one over to Callie after everybody wonders out to the back yard. "Hey bud." Callie hugs Jude. "Are you and mom okay now?" Callie nods. "She was just surprised. How about you? You know I'm not going to forget about you." Jude nods. "I know. I'm happy if you are happy. I like Jamie he is a good guy." Callie kisses her brothers cheek. "I'm very happy bud. I love you." Jude smiles. "I love you too. I can't wait to be an uncle. But don't expect me to babysit for free." Callie pouts. "Fine." They hug and he goes to find Mariana and Raj. Callie goes over to Jamie who is talking to Mike and Anna. "Hi Callie. I hear congratulations is in order." Mike says as he hugs her. "Thank you Mike." Anna smiles and hugs her too. "You are going to be a wonderful mom Callie." Callie smiles. "Wow Lucas is getting so big. Can I?" Anna smiles and hands him to Callie. "He is I just wish he would sleep through the night." Mike says. Jamie plays with the baby as Callie holds him. "So Mike, which is easier girls or boys?" Jamie asks. Mike just shakes his head. "They are about the same until they get to be teenagers." Callie pouts when Mariana steals Lucas.

The music starts and everybody dances. Jamie is surprised that Callie pulled him out on the dance floor. They dance for a while when Brandon asks if he could cut in. "So your going to be mom…" Callie looks at Brandon. "Yeah I was pretty shocked myself. But we are happy." Brandon nods. "Have you told Jim and Diana yet?" Callie shakes her head. "We are going to tell them next weekend at dinner." The song comes to the end. "You know they aren't going to be pleased." Callie pulls Brandon to the side. "Look Brandon I know you weren't happy about Jamie and me. But I love him more then I have ever loved anybody before." Callie can see the hurt in his eyes when she says that. "Just don't come crying to me when they flip out." Brandon states. "Don't worry I won't." Callie says before walking off.

Stef walks over to Brandon. "What was that all about B?" Brandon sighs. "I was just warning her about Jim and Diana." Stef sighs. "Don't you think that they know that? But everything happens for a reason. Callie is your best friend, and she is going to need her best friend." Brandon nods. "How are you okay with this? Mom."

"Honestly Brandon I freaked but they are adults and have good jobs. But most immortally they love each other." Jamie walks over to Brandon and Stef. "Look Brandon. I get you don't like my parents. But don't take it out on Callie. She doesn't need the added stress." Jamie says before he goes back over to Callie.

The rest of the night Jamie and Callie have a good time with the rest of the family. To her surprise Jesus is so excited to be a uncle. He even told Callie when they get a house he is going to build a tree house for his niece or nephew. She is sitting with Sharon, Lena and Stef. "So how have you been feeling Cal?" Sharon asks. "Morning sickness sucks. And I have been exhausted." Callie says as she yawns. "I wasn't that sick with Brandon but I paid for it when he got here. He had the worst colic." Stef says. "I was miserable with this one all the way through and then she didn't want to come out. I was a week over due and 27 hours of labor later she finally decided to make her appearance." Callie's face is a white as a ghost. "How long were you in labor with B?" Callie asks not really sure she wants to know. "I was in labor for 20 hours. But I had an epidural which helped but didn't completely take the pain away." Stef says. "So Callie, have you thought about what you want to do as far as labor goes?" Callie shakes her head. "I know my mom had Jude at home. But I'm not sure if I'm that brave."

Having heard enough pregnancy and labor horror stories Callie decides to head up to bed. Jamie follows her upstairs. "Are you okay baby?" Callie shakes her head no. "They were telling me about how long they were in labor and all the gory details. What if I can't do this…" Jamie holds her and rubs her back. "Callie you are the strongest person I know. You can do this. I'm going to be there every step of the way." Callie nods and wipes her tears way as Stef comes upstairs. "I'm sorry if we scared you bug but trust me when I say every ache every pain is worth it when they lay a slimy screaming baby on your chest." Callie smiles and hugs Stef. "Thank you mom." Stef nods. "So why don't you guys take Brandon's room since they went home already." Stef tells them both goodnight.

The next morning Callie wakes up to the smell of bacon. Which is one breakfast food that doesn't make her sick. She sees Jamie is already up. Callie gets up and goes to the bathroom then goes down stairs. She wraps her arms around Jamie. "Good morning babe." Jamie smiles as he flips a pancake. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" He kisses Callie. "Good but the baby was sitting on my bladder." Callie kisses him again. Stef comes in and clears her throat and they jump apart. Stef and giggles at the couple. "Good morning." She walks over to the coffee pot and frowns. "No coffee?" She goes to start making it when Jamie stops her. "The smell makes her puke." Stef pouts. "You are lucky I love you Cal." Callie grins. "I love you too mom."

The rest of the family starts to come down stairs. Each one goes to the coffee pot and pouts that there isn't any coffee. "So Callie gets pregnant and we all have to suffer." Jesus whines. "Hey when you and Emma have kids you will understand." Jamie states and everybody laughs. "He is right." Lena adds. "But coffee didn't make mama sick." Jude says as he eats his pancakes. "Every pregnancy is different bud. For me it was eggs." Lena says. "Yeah eggs are a no go too." Callie says. "Have you had any weird cravings yet?" Mariana asks. "No not really. So far just sour stuff like sour patch kids."

Everybody is in the living room enjoying the morning together. "So Callie do you think the baby is a boy or girl?" Jesus asks. "I think it's a boy." Callie states. "Well I think it's a girl." Mariana says. "I will take that bet." Jesus adds smirking and pulls out a twenty-dollar bill. Callie groans "Are you really taking bets on my baby?" Stef grins of course we are. "I'm betting on boy too. But I hope it's a little girl that is exactly like you Callie" Stef grins. "Hey now I wasn't that bad." Everybody laughs and Callie groans. "So daddy what do you think it is?" Jude asks. "I think it's a girl." Jamie says grinning. "I think it's a girl too." Jude states. "Well I have to say girl too." Lena adds. Jesus writes down every ones predictions.

Callie really doesn't want to go back to L.A. but she has two cases she has to write bench memos for and Jamie has a case he is working on. Mariana catches a ride back with them. They make a plan to go shopping Saturday. Callie doesn't want to buy maternity clothes yet but some of her work pants are getting to tight and she really needs some new bras. They drop Mariana off and head home. Once they get home Jamie carries their bags in.

Callie follows him into their room. "I wanted to show you something." Callie says as she walks over to him. She pulls her shirt up and turns to the side. "Look I'm starting to show…" Jamie smiles and places his hand on her barely visible baby bump and kisses her. The kiss heats up very quickly and they end up spending the rest of the day in bed. They lay wrapped in each other's arms. "I know we both just want the baby to be happy and healthy but what are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Jamie asks. Callie thinks for a minute. "I hope it's a boy. That looks just like his daddy. What about you?" Callie says smiling. "I hope it's a little girl that looks just like her mommy and is a daddy's girl." Jamie says as he kisses Callie. "I see how this is going to go. You are going to be fun parent and I'm going to be the one that has to say no." They both laugh because they know that it's true. Jamie moves down and kisses her tummy. "Hi peanut I'm your daddy. You are one lucky little baby because you have the best mommy ever. I love you so much." He says and Callie runs her fingers through his hair as he is talking. He looks up at Callie and smiles. "I can't wait." Jamie sates and kisses her softly. "Either can I."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Something New

Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to the guest reviewers. It really means a lot to me. I promise the next pregnancy will be twins. I already have the first 10 chapters written.**

Callie's POV

Today has been a very long day. Not only have I been sick most of the day, Ben has been an ass all day like normal and the court day has taking forever. The last thing I want to do tonight is go to dinner with Jamie and his parents. I texted Jamie that court was running long so I would meet him at the restaurant as soon as we are done. I actually get along okay with them as long as we stay away from politics. I know that drives Brandon crazy but that is his problem. I'm not really that nervous about telling them about the baby because I already know it isn't going to go very well. I finally get to the restaurant thirty minutes late.

I walk over to the table. Jamie gets up and kisses me hello. "Sorry I'm late. Court ran late." Jim shakes my hand and Diana hugs me. "It's okay we completely understand." Jim says. We sit down and waiter comes over. I order an ice tea and I can tell Diana can tell something is up since I didn't order wine. "So Callie how do you like clerking for judge Wilson?" Jim asks as we look at the menu. "It's been interesting so far. The other clerks are a pain but it's nothing I can't handle." We order and I pray that I don't get sick in the middle of dinner. "So mom, dad me and Callie have some news." I squeeze Jamie's hand under the table. "You're going to be grandparents."

Diana comes over and hugs Jamie and me. Jim smiles and shakes his sons hand. "Congratulations." They both say. I was not expecting them to take the news so well. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hunter." Jim shakes his head. "None of that please call us Jim and Diana." I smile and nod. "So when is the wedding. We have so much to get done." Diana asks. I knew this was going to well. "Mom calm down. We aren't getting married yet. I love her a lot but we have only been together for four months and we don't want to rush into anything. Plus I don't want to marry Callie because she is pregnant." The truth is we haven't even talked about getting married. I should be freaked out when I hear him say yet. But I'm not. I we may not have been together that long but I know in my heart that Jamie is the one for me. "Okay I understand but you know how this looks son." Jim states. "With all due respect Jim. I love your son. I'm not just after him for his money. In fact I believe you know my Father Robert Quinn." I see Jim face. "Long story short he didn't know about me until the Fosters wanted to adopt me. So if I was after money I would have moved in with him instead of getting adopted."

Diana smacks Jim's arm. "Callie we don't think you are a gold digger. In fact I think you are wonderful person. We will put the wedding plans on hold until you two are ready." Diana smiles and Jim nods. When the food comes it instantly make me sick I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom. "Sorry morning sickness." Jamie says as he follows me. I get done throwing up what is left in my stomach, which isn't much. Jamie is wait for me outside the women's restroom. "Are you okay?" I nod and hug him. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry about my dad." I smile. "It's okay they took it a lot better then I thought they would." We walk back to the table; the rest of the dinner was uneventful.

**2 months later. Callie is 18 weeks pregnant**

Callie has been feeling a lot better lately. Two weeks ago she felt the baby move for the first time. She had no idea what it was at first. Jamie was bummed that he couldn't feel it yet. She has the cutest little baby bump according to everyone but Callie. She feels huge already but she really isn't. Christmas was nice they went to Jamie's family Christmas on Christmas Eve then drove down to San Diego to be with her family Christmas morning. Callie got a lot of maternity clothes and gift cards so she could pick out stuff for the baby when they find out the sex.

Callie is only working a half day today because they have their Doctors appointment and ultra sound. Callie is very excited to find out what she is having and for Jamie to be there since he missed the last ultra sound. They decided to do a gender reveal that way everybody finds out at once. Callie gets home from work and quickly changes into something more comfortable. She gets a text from Jamie.

_Sorry Babe running a little late. I will meet you at the doctor's office. I love you._ Callie sighs hoping he doesn't miss it.

_Okay. See you there. Please don't miss this. I love you too._

She leaves and drives to her appointment. She signs in and waits in the waiting room. She gets a little worried when Jamie still hasn't shown up. Callie decides to texts him again.

_Hey Babe, where are you?_

Callie sighs trying not to get mad. But her pregnancy hormones have been all over the place lately. One minute she is mad then she is crying and most of the time she has no idea why.

_I'm still in the meeting. I'm trying but this new client is a pain. _

Callie reads the text and her heart sinks. She doesn't even bother to text him back. The nurse calls her back. The nurse asks her the normal questions and takes her vitals she frowns when Callie's blood pressure is higher then normal. The nurse gives her a gown to change into and tells her the Doctor will be in soon. The doctor knocks a few minutes after she changes.

"Hi Callie how have you been feeling since your last appointment." Dr. Green asks as she sits on her stool. "I have been doing a lot better. I haven't been as sick or tired lately." Dr. Green nods and smiles as she makes a note in her chart. "That's great. Your blood pressure is a little high today. Have you been experiencing any headaches lately? Callie shakes her no. "Okay that's a good sign. I want you to take it easy and try to cut down on stress." She says as washes her hands. "I will do my exam first then the ultra sound. Hopefully Jamie will be able to join us." Callie nods and lays back on the table. Jamie still hasn't shown up. She isn't going to let him ruin this for her. Doctor Green gets the ultra sound set up. "Okay Callie this is going to be a little cold." She puts the gel on her stomach and moves the ultra sound around. Callie smiles when she sees the screen and hears the baby's heart beat load and clear. "Is everything okay?" Callie asks. "Everything looks great." Dr. Green takes some measurements and smiles. "Do you still want to know the sex?" Callie smiles through the tears she isn't letting fall. "Yes please?" She nods and moves the ultra sound a little bit. "Congratulations it's a girl." Callie can't hold the tears in any longer. Dr. Green wipes the gel off of Callie. "Okay Callie I want you to come back next week to check your blood pressure. But call me right a way if you start having heads or get dizzy. Please try to take it easy the next few days." Callie nods. "I will. Thank you Dr. Green." Smiles at Callie, "I will make you a DVD for of the ultra sound for Jamie." She says before walking out of the room so Callie can get dressed.

Callie gets dressed and heads to the nurses station to make her next appointment and to get the DVD. Jamie runs into the waiting room out of breath. "I'm so sorry babe." He says out of breath. "I came as fast as I could." Callie barely looks at him. Jamie knows he messed up big time. She walks out of the office and Jamie stops her. "Callie… Wait, please talk to me." Callie glares at him. "I'm going home to rest. Dr. Green said my blood pressure was high." Callie gets in her car before Jamie can say anything else. She knows it wasn't his fault he missed this one but it still hurts. Callie changes her mind and doesn't take the exit that would take her to their apartment. There is somewhere she needs to go. She hasn't been to see her mom in a very long time. She knows Jamie is going to be worried about her she will text him later.

Callie is happy that the baby is healthy and will love the baby the same whether it's a boy or a girl, but she is scared out of her mind about having a girl. She raised Jude by herself for six years so she knows what to do with a boy. Callie wasn't worried about early years of her daughter's life. But what scares her the most is the teen years. She pulls up to the cemetery and grabs her phone. 10 missed calls and 5 texts all from Jamie. She sends him a quick text.

_Sorry, I needed to see my mom (Colleen). I will be home tonight. _

Jamie sighs when he gets her text.

_It's okay. I get it. I love you. Please be careful coming home._

_I love you too._

Callie is mad at Jamie but she still loves him. She grabs the new ultra sound picture and walks over to her mom's grave. She sits next the head stone. "Hi mommy. Sorry I haven't been to visit in a while. I met someone mom. I honestly couldn't stand him at first. Now I can't imagine my life without him. His name is Jamie. He is the one mom. I wish you could meet him. You would love him. I have some big news but you probably already know that I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandma. I wanted you to be the first to know that it's a girl. Mom I'm so scared what if she is just like me…" She stays a little while longer. "Bye mom. I love you and miss you." Callie leaves.

Callie makes a quick pit stop at a baby store before heading home. She walks in 3 hours later. Jamie is sitting on the couch. "Hey." She says as she goes over to him. "I'm so sorry Callie. I never should have missed the ultra sound…" "No you shouldn't have. But I understand. I'm sorry I got so upset." Callie says as she sits on his lap. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. "So are we having a boy or girl?" Jamie asks. Callie grabs the bag from the store she stopped at. He pulls out the onesie that says, Daddy's little Girl. Jamie looks at Callie with the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face. "Really a girl?" Callie nods and smiles. Callie gets the DVD of the ultra sound and puts it in. They cuddle on the couch and Jamie has his hand protectively on Callie's baby bump

After they watch the ultra sound they spend the rest of the deciding how to reveal the gender and looking at nursery ideas. They decide on confetti party poppers. But they have a small agreement over nursery themes. Jamie wants to do a princess theme and Callie wants something cuter like baby jungle animals or under the sea. Jamie was so excited so Callie told him as long as it wasn't pink. They ended up choosing a cute butterfly and flower room that was purple and grey.

The rest of the week goes by slowly for Callie she knows it's best for the baby to take it easy but being home she is starting to go stir crazy. Her family is also driving her crazy calling and texting to see if she will crack and tell them the sex before the party. She is really glad that the party is today. She isn't sure that they could keep the secret any longer. Since it's a gender reveal and they don't want to give anything away she picks a nice blue shirt with black pants. Jamie is wearing a pink button down shirt with black slacks. Mariana has instructed everybody to wear pink or blue depending on what they think the baby is. "Why do I have to wear pink?" Jamie whines. "Because you thought it was a girl and I don't want to give anything away." She says as she kisses him. "Besides you look good in pink."

Several pit stops later they get to her moms house. They new between Callie's family and friends and Jamie's family this was going to be a pretty big gathering. They walk in and are amazed at the sea of pink and blue. The couple greets everybody. Callie is a little annoyed that everybody keeps touching her stomach without asking. The baby is kicking a lot, which she is still getting used too. "Hey Cal I'm sure your hungry why don't you make you a plate first." Callie nods and thanks her mom for getting her out of there. "No problem bug." Callie makes her plate and goes outside. Jamie does the same and follows her.

Callie is almost knocked over by a very excited Sophia. "Hey careful there Soph." Robert says. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to finally get to see you and my niece or nephew." "It's okay Sophia. I'm glad you guys could make it." Callie says as she hugs her dad. "You are glowing Cal. I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa." Robert says as he shakes Jamie's hand. "Thanks Dad. If I didn't feel peanut I would probably still be in denial." They talk for little while when she sees Jude and Donald coming over. Robert goes to talk to Jim and Diana. "Hey bud. Hi dad. Thank you for coming." She says as she hugs Donald. They may not be related by blood but he is her dad. "You're welcome, I wouldn't miss it. You look so much like your mom when she was pregnant with Jude. She would be so happy and proud of the young woman you have become." Callie smiles but lets a few tears fall. "Thank you that means a lot. Dad this is Jamie my boyfriend and dad." They shake hands and visit for while.

Callie is super surprised to see Brandon and Eliza there. Every since Halloween, Brandon has been keeping his distance from the two. Even at Christmas they didn't stay any longer then they had too. "Hi guys. Thanks for coming tonight. You guys look good in pink." Callie says as she hugs Eliza then Brandon. Eliza nudges Brandon. "You look good Cal. Can we go talk somewhere?" She nods and follows Brandon out the front of the house. "I'm sorry I have been an ass lately. I really am happy for you and Jamie." He says looking at her. "Yes you have been. But so have I. I get it's hard with Jim and Diana but you know you don't have to worry as long as Eliza is happy so are they." He nods and hugs Callie.

They go back to the party. "Okay everyone last chance to make a bet." Jesus announces and Emma smacks him. "Quit trying to make money on your niece or nephew." Everybody laughs. Jamie and me walk out on the lawn. "First off we would like to think everybody for coming to celebrate with us tonight. No matter where peanut is a girl or boy we know that each one of you love the baby as much as we do." Jamie smirks at Callie. "Maybe we should just wait until peanut is born." Callie says trying to keep and strait face. Everybody boos and complains. "Maybe we should tell them or we might get hung." Jamie says and Callie nods. "Okay just because we love you guys." They pull the party poppers at the same time, and pink confetti flies out over everyone. Everybody that was team girl cheered and even team boy was super excited too. Callie is pretty sure she has lost hearing in her left ear from Mariana squealing.

Everybody takes their turns congratulating the couple. It seemed like they all had names they had to tell them. "Okay we haven't though of any names yet. But we have picked out a nursery theme." Callie tells her brothers and sister. "Let me guess no pink." Mariana states and everybody laughs. "You know me to well." Callie says smiling. "Yeah I have to agree we only need one Ms. Think in this family." Mom says grinning at Mariana. Jesus grins as he hugs Callie. "You know I'm going to be the favorite uncle." Brandon, Jude and Carter all protest. "I can still teach her how to skate and play basketball." Callie grins. "Yes you can. There is nothing wrong with being a tomboy." Mariana pout's, "So we all decided since you are doing all of the hard work and moms made me. Here are the all the winnings from the bet. It's almost five hundred dollars. Thanks to a couple of grandpas." He gives Callie the wad of cash. Callie smiles and thanks everybody. Jamie tries to take it. "Nope you lost. It's all mine and peanuts."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Something New

Ch. 5

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and follows. It really means a lot to me.**

**24 Weeks Pregnant**

Callie tosses and turns in bed. She can't get comfortable; she loves being pregnant as far as feeling the baby move and knowing she is growing new life. But the no sleep and everything hurts is getting old. It doesn't help that Jamie has been gone for a week. He is supposed to be home tomorrow. Jamie has been over the moon about the baby being a girl. She has been a lot better since she had a heart to heart with him about her fear of having a daughter that was just like her. The baby is very active especially at night. She groans when the baby uses her bladder as a trampoline. She gets up and uses the rest room. She rubs her tummy. "I know you miss Daddy so do I." She grabs her computer and decides to finish their baby registry. She knows that Diana and Eliza are planning a shower. She just hopes they listen to her about no embarrassing games. She also knows Mariana is up to something too.

The next day she actually has the day off since they just ended a big trial. She is meeting Eliza and Diana for lunch. She gets to the restaurant. "Hi Diana. Hi Eliza. " She hugs them before sitting down. "Hi Callie. How is my granddaughter doing?" Callie smiles. "She is doing good. She is very active and likes to kick a lot." They order when the waiter comes over. "Can I feel?" Eliza asks and Callie nods. She takes her hand puts where the baby is kicking. "Oh my that's amazing." Diana smiles at the two girls. "Yes it is. You should have seen your brother's face the first time she kicked his hand and he could actually feel it." Callie says as a very pretty blonde walks over to the table.

Eliza squeals and jumps up from her chair and hugs the young woman. Diana smiles and hugs her too. "I'm sorry Callie this is Amber." Diana says and they shake hands. "So what are you doing back in town?" Eliza asks. "Well I got a job here so I could be closer to Jamie." Diana can see the panic look on Callie's face. "Well you're a little late. Callie is Jamie's girl friend and they are pretty serious." Diana says. "How serious could it be?" Amber asks ignoring Callie. "We live together and his daughter is due in May." Callie says grinning when Ambers face falls. "Congratulations. My mom failed to tell me that little bit of information." Amber walks off. Eliza sighs, "I'm so sorry Callie. Don't worry Jamie loves you way more then he ever did her." Callie trusts Jamie but she doesn't trust Amber at all. They spend the rest of the lunch talking about the baby shower.

Callie is glad when she had to get going so she could pick up Jamie from the airport. She parks and goes over to the security gate and checks the monitor and smiles when she sees his plane has landed. Callie waits as a new wave of people come out. Jamie smiles when he sees her and he comes over to her. "Hey babe. I missed you so much." Callie practically jumps into his arms as she kisses him. "Hi we missed you too." He takes her hand as the go to baggage claim. "How was lunch today? Did they listen to you about no shower games?" "Lunch was interesting to say the least." Jamie groans. "What did my mom do now?" He grabs his bag and they walk to the car. "It wasn't your mom. I got to meet Amber…" Jamie smiles fades. "What how she lives in New York." "She moved back to be closer to you. At least that's what she told Eliza." Jamie stops and pulls Callie close to him. "You don't have to worry. You are the only one I have eyes for." He says before he kisses her. Callie deepens the kiss. "Lets go home…"

They spend the rest of the day in bed. Jamie smiles when he notices Callie is a sleep. He carefully moves so he is down by her tummy. "Hi sweet pea. It's daddy. I missed you and your mommy. You are one lucky little girl, you have the best mommy in the whole world." Looks up when he feels Callie run her fingers through his hair. "You weren't supposed to hear that." Callie smiles at him. "It was adorable. She already has you wrapped around her finger." "I can't wait until she is actually here." He says as he kisses her softly. "Yeah because you don't actually have to go through any of the pain to get her here." Jamie shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I love you Cal." He says and Callie's stomach growls. "What do would you two like for dinner tonight?" Callie smiles and thinks; "How about meat lover's pizza with jalapeños, and extra onions." Jamie makes a face. "I thought you didn't like jalapeños or onions?" Callie shrugs and goes to get in the shower.

Callie hears the doorbell as she walks out of the bedroom in time to see Amber practically attack Jamie. Callie is pretty pissed off but she calms down a little when she sees Jamie push her off of him. "What the hell Amber?" Jamie yells. "Aw baby I missed you." Callie walks over and wraps her arms around Jamie clamming what is hers. "Yeah right. You remember Callie my fiancé." Callie grins and Amber smirks. "Well she was just your knocked up girl friend this morning." Amber states. "Well we haven't announced our engagement yet. Not that it is any of your business. Get out Amber and don't come back." She goes to leave and then turns to Callie. "When you get tired of your rebound you know where to find me." She says as she leaves. Jamie panics, "I'm sorry baby she kissed me. And you are not a rebound." Callie stops him. "I know I saw her kiss you and I also saw you push her away. I knew she was going to be trouble when she was sizing me up today. So about this engagement thing… Do you think you should as me first?" Callie smirks at him. "Oh I plan on it. But I knew if I didn't say that she wouldn't leave me alone."

Jamie pays for the pizza when it comes. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her yet." Callie says as she puts some mustard on her pizza and Jamie just shakes his head he knows better then to say anything. "Oh I forgot to tell you my brothers said that they will be over to help you paint put the nursery together whenever you want them too." Jamie smiles. "I will text them later. We should probably wait until after the shower."

**6 weeks Later 30 weeks pregnant**

Callie is has been supper cranky lately Jamie knows it's because of the hormones and the fact that she is very uncomfortable but he really glad that he gets some time to his self. Today is the baby shower and since this one is not coed the guys decide to go out for the afternoon. Callie loves her family she really does but she really isn't looking forward to the shower. She will be meeting a lot of Diana's friends and her mother, which from what Jamie has told her she isn't the nicest person in the world. Callie comes out of bathroom and wraps her arms around Jamie. "Do I have to go?" Jamie kisses her. "Yes you do." "But I don't want to go…" Callie pouts. "I know you don't and I'm sorry but they are doing this for us." Jamie says as he rubs her back. "I know they are. I have an idea. How about you go to the shower and I will hang out with my brothers…" She says and he shakes his head. "I love you babe and I promise if you go I will make it up to you later." "I love you too." She says as Mariana rings the doorbell. Jamie leaves and goes to meet the guys at Brandon's house.

Of course the guys have already started drinking by the time Jamie gets there. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late Callie didn't want to go to the shower. "Here I'm sure you could use this." Andrew says as he hands Jamie a scotch on the rocks. "Thanks." He says as he takes a dink. "Callie is moody enough I can only imagine what she is like pregnant." Brandon adds. "She really wasn't bad until a couple weeks ago." He says as he finishes his drink and gets another one. "So is it true what they say about pregnant women?" Andrew asks. "What do they say?" Jesus asks. "They say that pregnant women are very horny…" Andrew grins at Jamie. Jamie smirks and nods. Brandon and Jesus just groan not wanting to here about their sister's sex life. They both quickly change the subject as their limo pulls up and they head out.

Mean while at the shower. Callie is really trying to be on her best behavior. She is really glad her moms are there and her grandma is hitting it off with Jamie's, which is keeping her busy. Callie is talking with Emma and Mariana when the last guests arrive. Callie groans when she sees Amber and her mother. "What's the matter Cal?" Mariana asks concerned. "That's the one I was telling you guys about." "The ex?" Callie nods and smiles as she comes over to the group. "Well would you look how big you have gotten…" Callie decides to let it go but Mariana and Emma do not. "Wow you must be really desperate to show up at your ex's baby shower." Mariana states and Amber glares at her. "Amber. I don't recall you being on the guest list." Eliza states as she walks over. "Oh I get it you figured Jamie would be here and you could try to get your claws into him again." Callie says. "Actually I came because Mrs. Johnston (Jamie's grandmother) asked me to come. I guess she still sees me as her granddaughter." Callie doesn't know why but this stings. "Please leave Amber no body that matters wants you here." Eliza states as she walks Amber to the door. Amber leaves but smirks to herself her plan worked great. She pulls out her phone and texts Andrew knowing her cousin would spill the beans about where they are.

After Amber leaves the shower really isn't too bad. Even Callie ended up having a good time. To her surprise Eliza, Mariana and Emma have came up with some pretty fun shower games. Callie couldn't believe all the stuff they got. Her moms got her the crib, changing table they had picked out. Grams got her the stroller car seat combo they had on the registry plus a ton of clothes and even though most of them are pretty girly Callie thought they are adorable. Grandma gave her a beautiful hand made quilt that matches the nursery perfectly plus a gift certificate for a weekend get way for her and Jamie once the baby is a little older. Emma and Jesus gave her a beautiful rocking chair that Jesus made. Eliza and Brandon got them all the baby essentials and clothes. Diana and Jim got them the bassinet and a dresser for the nursery. "I just want to thank everybody for the wonderful gifts and taking the time come celebrate our little girl today." Everybody claps and comes over to Callie hugging her.

Callie is visiting with her family when she gets a very sharp pain in her stomach and she can't help but groan. "Cal, what's going on?" Stef asks as she sits next to her. "I think that was a Braxton hix contraction." Stef shakes her head. "No that was to strong for a fake one. I think we should get you to the hospital." Callie nods. "Call Jamie please?" She asks as another one hits and she cries. "It's to soon…" "I know love. Take a deep breath and try to clam down." Lena says as Stef drives to the hospital.

Eliza tries to call Jamie but he doesn't answer. So she tries Brandon she still doesn't get an answer. So Emma tries Jesus. "Hey baby. How's the shower?" He asks very drunk. "Damit Jesus are you guys all drunk?" Jesus slurs. "Of course we are have having a mans baby shower…" Emma sighs. "Okay Jesus I need you to put whoever isn't as drunk right now on the phone." He hands the phone to Jude. "Hey Emma what's up?" "How drunk are you right now?" she asks. "I had a couple at Brandon's but they card here. Why?" Jude asks. "Okay I need you get Jamie to the hospital Callie is having contractions…" Jude panics. "But it's too early…" Jamie hears him talking and takes the phone. "What's going on is Callie okay?" Emma can tell he is hammered and hears a girl giggle in the background. "You need to get to the hospital. Don't you guys dare drive either."

Dr. Green meets them at the hospital. "Okay Callie what's going on?" Callie sighs. "I have had four contractions 10 minutes apart." Dr. Green nods. "I need to see of you are dilated." Callie squeezes Stef hand as Dr. Green does an exam. "Okay Callie you are not dilated at all. So these are just Braxton hix contractions." Stef sighs and so does Callie. "But they were a lot stronger and more together." "They can be pretty strong the closer you get to full term. I want you to rest and I will be seeing you next week for you regular appointment. But if they get worse or closer together I want you to come back in." They both nod. "Thank you Doctor, and I'm sorry for the false alarm." Dr. Green smiles. "You're welcome and it's okay I would rather you be on the safe side."

Callie gets dressed and gets discharged. They are walk out to the car. "So where the hell is Jamie?" Callie asks clearly annoyed. Before Emma could say anything a car pulls up and all the guys pile out. Clearly Amber is driving. "Calliiee!" Jamie yells as he tries to run over to her. "Oh my god Jamie!" She glares at her brothers and Andrew. "Cal remember you need to keep calm for the baby." Lena says as she leads her to the car. Mom will deal with the guys." Callie shakes her head. "Tell him not to bother coming home." Callie says loud enough for Jamie to hear. "Seriously guys how could you be so stupid?" Stef asks looking at her sons and you. "What if she really was in labor?" Jamie looks at the ground. The guys try to go over to their girls but they are all in the doghouse right at the moment. "Jamie I suggest you sober up before talking to Callie. She said don't bother coming home so I would find some where to stay."

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Something New

Ch. 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Amber isn't going to gang up with Geal but some more drama with her later. Sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know if you would like to see anything happen. I do not own the Fosters or Good Trouble.**

**30 Weeks Pregnant**

Callie's POV

I can't believe my brothers would let Jamie get that drunk. Once we get back to our I go to my room and change before laying down. My mom knocks on the door. "Come in…" I say not bothering to get up. Stef sets where she is leaning up against the headboard and she opens her arms up to me. I cuddle the best I can with my baby belly. "Why are guys so stupid?" I ask her. "They just are. I'm not defending him by any means but sometimes guys just have to have some fun. Especially before big event's like weddings, have a baby…" Stef says as she plays with Callie's hair. "I know but don't they think I would kill for a margarita or even a glass of wine right about now. He acts like he is the one going through all the changes."

Jamie's POV

Later that evening, after I have sobered up a lot. Eliza agrees to drop me off at our apartment. I walk inside and Lena is watching TV. I'm glad it's Lena I run to first not Stef. "Sit down Jamie." She says in her best principal voice. I sit down. "Look Jamie, I know you guys were just having a good time and there is nothing wrong with that. But today could have turned out a lot different. What if she really was in labor and you missed it because we couldn't get a hold of you." Jamie finally realizes how stupid he really was. "I swear it won't happen again." Lena smiles. "Good it better not." I get up and go to our room where I see Stef and Callie a sleep on our bed. Stef wakes up when I walk in. She wakes up Callie. "You have a visitor…" Stef whispers to Callie. Callie looks up at me. Stef gets up and we trade places.

I'm surprised when Callie goes right back to sleep with me holding her. I guess she isn't as mad as I thought she would be. The next morning I wake up to Callie being as load as possible. Stef, Jude, Jesus and Brandon are being every loud working in the nursery. I groan as I get up and go find some Aspirin and coffee. "Morning," I say as I wrap my arms around Callie but she moves away. "It's about time you woke up. So how was Amber yesterday? Did stick her tongue down your throat again?" Callie asks. "I'm sorry baby. I messed up big time. Yes Amber was there but I swear we didn't do anything. You can ask your brothers. We would have been to the hospital sooner but traffic was horrible." Callie sighs. "I'm sorry I have been grouchy lately but growing your daughter isn't exactly easy these days." I pull her into a hug. "I know and if I could help I would. I love you Cal." She smiles. "I love you too. You better go help." I nod before going to the nursery.

**35 Weeks pregnant**

Everything has been going great since the fight. Jamie has been to every appointment and Callie has been working on her attitude but the hormones aren't making it easy. Callie and Jamie just got done with their now weekly appointment with Dr. Green. Where She informed the couple that the baby is finally in the right position to be born. Dr. Green also said that the baby could come any time now so if her water breaks or has constant contractions that are less than 5 minutes apart they need to get to the hospital. Which has completely freaked Jamie out. It would be kinda cute if Callie wasn't just as freaked out.

They get back to their apartment and sit on the couch. "Okay so we have everything ready for when she decides to come. Except for one very important thing." Callie tells Jamie. "We really need to figure out a name or at least a list of names." Callie nods. "So what are your ideas?" He asks. "I like Peyton, Everly, Adalynn, and Skylar." Callie says smiling. "What names do you like?" Jamie gets his list out. "I have Haydon, Kinsley, Kylee, Teigen and Ryleigh." Callie smiles because she actually likes all of those names too. "How are we supposed to choose? I love your list too." Callie sighs and rubs her tummy. "Okay we each get rid of one from each others list." I say and Callie nods. "Okay Adalynn." She crosses it off. "Cross off Teigen at least for a first name." I nod and cross it off. "We could put some of the me together like Peyton Everly, Haydon Ryleigh, Skylar Teigen, Kinsley Marie, Peyton Colleen, Haydon Colleen, Kylee Lynn." Callie says as she writes the names down. "I didn't think you wanted to use your mom's name." Callie looks up with tears in eyes. "I don't for a first name. It would be to hard." Jamie nods and holds Callie close. "So what is your favorite out of those?" Callie asks. "It's a tie for me I love Peyton Colleen and Haydon Ryleigh." Callie smiles. "Peyton Colleen is my favorite too…" Jamie smiles and rubs Callie's baby bump. "Hi Peyton Colleen Hunter." Callie starts to cry. "Stupid hormones." They both laugh.

The next two weeks are pretty uneventful Jamie has been working more so he can be off for a few weeks after the baby comes. But he has made it to every appointment and every birth class too. He has been great even if he has had to make a mid night run to the store more then once for whatever she is craving at the time or even shaving Callie's legs for her. He is so excited to get to meet his little girl. He is worried about labor. He knows Callie is the strongest person he knows but he doesn't want to see her in that kind of pain. Callie has been working from home except days they are actually in court. She has hit the nesting phase she has cleaned the apartment more than once. Which Jamie has worried about her over doing it. There has been more then one argument over this. She has been very moody too.

Today Mariana is taking her to get a pedicure and lunch just to get her out of the house and to pamper the mom to be after her doctor's appointment. Unfortunately Jamie is in court today so Mariana said she would go with her. They get to the Doctor's office Callie signs in. They don't have to wait every long before they call her back. The nurse takes her vitals and has her change before the doctor comes in. Callie changes and sits on the table when Dr. Green knocks and comes in. "Hi Callie how are you doing today?" She asks before washing her hands. "I'm tired and my back is killing me I can't wait until I can hold her in my arms." Dr. Green nods and smiles. "Well let's take a look and see if I can tell you about when she will be here." She preforms the exam and smiles. "Well Callie I hope your ready. You are 2 cm dilated and she has dropped. I would say you could go into labor at anytime, but I would bet it will be in the next day or two." Callie is in shock. "But I'm only 37 weeks isn't it early?" "Yes it is a little early but nothing to be concerned about. She is measuring over 6 lbs. And seems perfectly healthy." That eases Callie's worries. Dr. Green makes a few notes. "Do you have questions for me?" Callie shakes her head no. "So if your water breaks please go to the hospital or if your contractions are 8 minutes apart. You have my number if you need anything. Okay great the next time I will see you is at the hospital." She says before she leaves and Callie gets dressed.

Once they are in the car. "Are you okay Cal?" Mariana asks. "Yeah, I'm just scared and nervous." Mariana smiles and squeezes her hand. "You can do this Cal. Do you still want to go out today?" Callie nods. They go have a quick lunch and get their pedicures. Callie is exhausted by the time they get home. She decides to call her moms and ask them to come up.

"Hi love how did the appointment go?"

"Hi mom. Well I'm 2 cm dilated and Dr. Green said I could go into labor at anytime. So could you and mama come up please?" Callie asks in a shaky voice.

"Well I can come up. Mama is at the capital but she will be there as so as she can." Stef says as she starts to pack.

"Thank you mom. I'm getting pretty scared and nervous."

"Callie you have every right to be, but it will be okay. I will be there as soon I can and if you want me to I will stay for while after wards to help you and Jamie."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a pain."

"I'm positive its what grandma's do. Besides you are going to need the help."

"Thank you mom. Be safe and I will see you tonight."

Callie hangs ups and takes a quick shower then puts on shorts and tank top. She makes sure her hospital bag is ready to go and puts it by the door. It's pretty late in the afternoon so she texts Jamie.

_Hey Babe how is court going? Love you._

She isn't surprised when he doesn't text back. Callie tries to lay down and take a nap but she can't get comfortable. So she goes out to the couch and turns on the TV. Peyton kicks really hard in what feels like her ribs. "Hey little one. I know it cramped in there but could you give it a rest." She says as she rubs her tummy. Jamie finally texts back hour later.

_It went good. I'm fixing to leave the office. Do you need me to stop and get anything on my way home? How did the appointment go?_

_No, I'm good. Well get ready daddy Dr. Green said I'm 2 cm dilated and could go into labor anytime now. You might want to take the next couple of days off if you can. So mom is on her way up._

Jamie drops his phone when he reads the text. Callie has to laugh knowing he is probably panicking a little.

_Really? But you're not due for 3 more weeks. We settled everything today so I'm good. I'm on my way home. I Love You._

_Yes really. Don't rush I'm not in labor yet. I love you too._

Callie knows he is excited and will probably still rush home just in case. Callie goes and gets her latest craving from the kitchen, peanut butter Oreo's with pickles. Normally she would think it's disgusting but lately that's her favorite. She will be very happy when she will get her normal taste for food back again. Stef rings the doorbell it takes Callie a few tries to get off the couch but she finally does and answers the door. "Hi mom." Stef smiles and hugs Callie. "Hi love." She holds her for a minute knowing Callie would admit that she needs her mom. "Sorry about the couch but at least it pulls out." Stef smile. "You always worry to much about other people Cal. I'm fine with the couch. I'm here to take care of you and my granddaughter." They sit on the couch. "Thank you mom." Stef sees the Oreo's and pickles and makes a really disgusted face they both laugh. "So are you going to tell me her name." Callie grins.

"Nope sorry you will find out when she is here. When is mama going to come?" "I called her on my way here. She has a couple big votes the next couple of days, but she will get here as soon as she can." Stef says as Jamie comes in. "Hi Stef. Thank you for coming." He says as he hugs her. "Hi Jamie. You're welcome. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jamie kisses Callie. "Hi babe." Callie smiles and kisses him back. "Hi the little one says hi too." She says as he rubs her baby bump. Stef wasn't sure about Callie and Jamie at first, but she has defiantly come around. Lena and her were very happy to give him their blessing when asked if he could marry Callie. Not that he needed to ask them but he did it out of respect.

They order dinner and visit. "So Cal do you have a birth plan?" Stef asks as they eat. "Yeah. I want to try to do it natural but I'm not apposed to drugs. The hospital birthing suits are really nice they have a tub and they are pretty big. I wanted to ask if and mama would be in there with us?" Stef squeals. "Of course baby. We would love too." Callie smiles knowing she is going to need her moms. "Thank you. That way if this one passes out on me at least I won't be alone." Jamie pouts. "I'm not going to pass out." Callie grins. "You were a little pale when we had to watch the video in birthing class." Stef tries really hard not to laugh. "Yeah but now I know what to expect." They finish eating and Jamie cleans up. "Just wait until she starts yelling at you and then begging you not leave her alone." Stef adds. "I don't mind she can yell at me or break my hand. She is the one going through all the pain." He says and Callie kisses him. "I love you babe."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Something New

Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. This was the hardest chapter to write. I rewrote it twice. I have never had a baby but my best friend just did so a lot of this really did happen. Sorry for any mistakes. **

Jamie wakes up the next morning and is happy to see Callie is still sound a sleep. She hasn't been getting very much but he knows she is going to need all she can get. He carefully gets out of bed and takes a quick shower and gets dressed. He decides to make breakfast for her and Stef. He decides pancakes; bacon and fruit are pretty safe. He makes Stef some coffee before Callie wakes up. The smell of coffee and bacon wakes Stef up. "Morning. Thank you for the coffee." She says as she pours her a cup. "You're welcome." They chat while he finishes breakfast.

Callie wakes up a while later she is amazed that she actually got a pretty good nights sleep. She gets up and feels a cramp in her stomach. It's not too painful but she decides to check the time just to be on the safe side. She walks out to the kitchen. "Morning babe." She says as she kisses Jamie's cheek. "Good morning beautiful." He makes her a plate. "Morning bug. How did you sleep?" Stef asks as she cleans up Jamie and hers breakfast plates. "Pretty good actually." She says as she eats. Callie feels another cramp it's been about twenty minutes after the first one. She finishes eating. "I'm going to take a shower." She says before going to the bathroom. Stef watches her go before saying anything. "I think she might be in pain." Jamie looks at Stef. "How can you tell?" Stef smiles. "I was a cop remember. I notice things. She was quite and made a face then checked her phone." Jamie nods. "I will finish up here. You go check on Cal." He does as he is told.

Jamie waits for Callie in there room. She gets out and has another contraction this one is more painful and lasts a little longer. She finishes drying off after it passes and goes into their room to get dressed. "Hey are you okay?" Jamie asks as she gets dressed in shorts and t-shirt. "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor…" Jamie's face pales. "Okay, we can do this. How far apart are the contractions?" Jamie asks as he holds Callie. "They are about twenty minutes. The last one was stronger and lasted longer. And my back it killing me." Callie sighs as another one comes. Jamie supports her through it. "Want me to rub your back?" Callie nods and she sits on the bed and he rubs her back.

Jamie calls Dr. Green just to let her know Callie is in labor. Stef and Jamie help her when she has a contraction. A couple of hours later Callie is a lot more uncomfortable and the contractions aren't horrible yet but her back is killing her so she decides to walk around a little bit she is standing in the kitchen when she fells a very strange pop and feels something run down her legs. "Is that what I think it is?" Jamie asks and Callie nods. "Okay Cal lets get you cleaned up and Jamie can get the bags ready to go." Stef helps Callie change quickly and leave for the hospital. Stef calls Lena then Jude. She tells Jude to call everybody else.

They get checked in and Dr. Green comes in. "Hi Callie. How are you doing so far?" Callie groans through another contraction. "They are a lot stronger and are 10 minutes a part." Dr. Green nods and checks the monitor and puts on some gloves. "Okay that's a good thing and her heart beat is nice and strong. Lets she how dilated you are." She checks her." Callie squeezes Jamie's hand. "Well you are at 4 cm. But since your water broke it should speed things up. It still will be a while. You can walk the halls or try the tub. But if it gets to be too much just let us know and we will get you epidural. I will be back in later to check on you." Callie sighs. "About how long do you think it will take?" Jamie asks. "Well that's up to the little one and Callie's body." She leaves.

Four hours later Callie is in the worse pain she has ever felt. She has tried to walk and get in the tub, which helped for while. "I want drugs." Stef goes to find her nurse. The nurse calls Dr. Green and she comes in to check Callie. "Hi Callie the nurse said you want a epidural?" Callie nods. "Yes please." She says as another contraction hits. Dr. Green checks her and frowns. "Okay Callie you are at 8 cm so we don't have time for an epidural…" Callie groan and cries. "Cal you can do this it won't be much longer now." Callie glares at Jamie. "Shut up. I would like to see you do this." Stef and Dr. Green try really not to laugh. "I will be back soon to check you again. If you start to feel like you need to push. Push the call button. Hang in there Callie." She says before she leaves. "I'm going to update everybody and try to call mama again." Stef says as she kisses Callie's head before she goes out to the waiting room.

Once Stef walks out Callie cries harder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you…" She says and Jamie sits on the bed and holds her. "It's okay baby I know you don't mean it. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." Out in the waiting room Stef updates everybody. Lena calls and tells her she has landed and is on her way to the hospital. Jamie's parents won't be in until later that night. Stef gets her and Jamie some coffee before going back in. Twenty minutes later there is a knock on the door and Lena comes in. "Hi Cal." She says as she hugs her daughter. "Hi mama…I didn't think you would be here until tomorrow." Lena smiles. "I wasn't going to miss the birth of my first grandbaby."

An hour later Callie is exhausted and ready to give up. "Okay I changed my mind I don't want to do this anymore." Callie says as she cries. Jamie's looks at Stef for help. "It's a little late for that bug. This is why we tried to teach you kids about safe sex…" Callie groans. "Don't worry I'm never having sex again. " Callie yells at Jamie. Stef tries her best not to laugh at the look on Jamie's face. "I'm sorry Cal." He says kissing her hand. "I would do this for you if I could." Callie eye's shoot open. When she gets a sudden urge to push. "She…is…coming…I…need…push." Stef pushes the call button. "Okay baby I know it hurts but don't push yet." Jamie says. "You have no F**King idea how much this hurts."

Dr. Green comes in with several nurses. She checks Callie and smiles. "Okay Callie you are at ten so lets have this baby." She says as the nurses get everything set up. Lena is ready with the camera. Jamie holds her hand whispers in her ear. "I love you so much you can do this." Once they are set up. "Okay Callie with the next contraction I want you to push." Callie nods and Callie pushes with her next contraction. Jamie holds her leg and helps her count to ten. "Great Job, Cal I can see her head she has a lot of hair." Jamie says. Callie cries. "I can't it hurts to much." Stef wipes her face with a wet cloth. "Callie your almost done and you can hold her just a few more pushes." Jamie states in a firm but loving voice. Callie looks up at him and nods. Stef smiles at the couple and Lena is taking pictures but wipes a tear way.

She pushes as hard as he can. "Okay Callie the head out." Dr. Green says. After the doctor cleans out his nose and mouth. "One more big push Callie and you will be holding your baby girl." She says. Callie nods and pushes one more time when she hears the greatest sound ever her baby girl's first cries. Dr. Green lays the screaming baby on Callie's chest. There isn't a dry eye in the room. Jamie kisses Callie's head never taking his eyes off of his baby girl. "I love you so much Callie. She is perfect…" Callie is in awe of her baby girl. "I love you too." Jamie cuts the cord. "Hi sweet pea I'm your mommy." Callie coos. "I'm your Daddy." Stef and Lena just watch the new parents both crying. The nurse takes the baby to weigh and do the newborn tests. "Go with her." Jamie nods and goes over the side of the room as they clean up Callie. "She is perfect Callie. You did so good." Stef says as she kisses Callie's head. "Yes she is. I'm so proud of you Cal." Lena says before she goes over and takes some more pictures of her new granddaughter.

Once they are done the nurse wraps the baby up and hands her over to Jamie. Jamie carefully walks back over and hands her back to Callie. "She is 6 lbs. 7 oz. and 20 inches long." Jamie tells them proudly. "Does she have a name yet?" The nurse asks and Callie nods smiling. "Peyton Colleen Hunter." The nurse finishes the paper work. Callie can't stop smiling she looks up at her mom. "Would you like to hold her mom?" Stef nods with the biggest smile ever on her face. Callie hands her to Stef. "Hi Ms. Peyton. I'm your grandma and I love you so much. I'm the one you come too when mommy and daddy say no." "Hey. That's not cool mom." Stef and Lena both laugh. "That my sweets is what being a grandma is all about." Stef says grinning. "Besides who can say no to that cute little face." Lena adds as she takes Peyton from Stef. "Hi baby I'm your Grammy. I love you."

Lena gives Peyton to her daddy. "We are going to let everybody know she is here." Callie nods as she watches Jamie hold Peyton. "When you come back can you bring Jude in first please?" Stef nods. "Sure love." Once they leave the room Jamie sits on the bed next to Callie. "She is perfect Cal. You are the most amazing women ever. Thank you for making me a daddy." He kisses Callie. "Thank you for making me a mommy." She kisses him again. Jamie kisses Peyton before handing her back to Callie.

Mean while out in the waiting room. They are playing a game they found in the waiting room. Jude is the first one to see his moms come out. "How is Callie did she have the baby yet?" everybody asks. "Okay clam down guys." Stef says and lets Lena tell them. "Callie and baby girl are doing good. She was born at 8:40 and weighs 6 lbs. 7 oz. and is 20 inches long." Everybody is very excited. "Do you know what they named her?" Eliza asks." They both nod but don't tell them. Callie should be the one to tell them. "When can we see them?" Mariana asks. "In a little bit. They need some time to their selves. When we do go in just a couple at a time and Jude gets to go first." Stef says and Jude's face lights up.

A little while later, there is a knock on the door and Jude comes in with Stef. He has the biggest smile on his face when he walks over to Callie's bed. He carefully hugs Callie and looks at Peyton in awe. "Hey bud. I want you to meet your niece Peyton Colleen…" Callie says as she hands her to him. "You named her after mom?" Callie nods. "Hi Peyton. I'm your uncle Jude. We are going to have so much fun together." He holds her for a little while before handing her back to Callie. "She is so cute Callie. I better let the rest come in or Mariana with kill me." They all laugh.

Brandon and Eliza come in next. They walk over to the bed. Eliza hugs her brother as Brandon hugs Callie. "Hi guys I would like you to meet Peyton Colleen." Jamie says smiling and hands Peyton to Eliza. "Oh my gosh Callie she looks just like you." Eliza says and Brandon nods. "She has her daddy's eyes." Callie says. Eliza hands her to Brandon. "So when are you two going to have one?" Jamie asks his sister. "Maybe in a year or so." Peyton wakes up and starts to cry. Brandon hands her back to Callie. "I think someone is hungry." Stef says. Brandon and Eliza leave to give Callie her privacy as the nurse comes in to show Callie how to nurse. Peyton quickly gets the hang of it. "You're lucky most babies don't learn so fast." The nurse tells Callie before she leaves the room. Callie has a weird look on her face. "This feels so weird but right at the same time if that makes any since." Jamie nods. "It does." Jamie smirks "So that's what they are for." Callie glares at him playfully. "Sorry these are off limits for a very long time mister." Jamie smiles at Callie. "I guess I can share with her." The nurse comes back in to show them how to burp her when she is finished eating.

Peyton goes back to sleep. "You can tell Mariana, Jesus and Emma that they can come in now." Jamie does as he is told and comes back with them. Mariana runs over to the bed followed by the couple. "Congratulations guys. She is adorable." Callie smiles. "Thank you she is pretty cute. I would like to introduce Peyton Colleen." Mariana grins when Callie hands her Peyton. "Hi Ms. Pey. I'm your auntie Mariana. I'm going to spoil you so much. We can go shopping do our nails and when your older I will teach all about boys." Both Jamie and Jesus groan. "She isn't dating until she is thirty." Jamie states and the girls laugh. "I agree with Jamie." Jesus backs him up. Mariana kisses Peyton's head before handing her to Jesus. "She is so little. " Callie shakes her head. "She didn't feel so small when she was coming out." Mariana and Emma both make a face. "Yeah we heard that you are never having sex again." Mariana states. Callie blushes. "Was I really that loud?" They all nod. "You had every right to be." Jamie says as he kisses Callie's cheek.

They all say their goodbyes since it's getting pretty late. Jamie lays Peyton in the plastic bassinet by Callie's bed. Callie pats the bed next to her. "You don't have to sleep in the chair." Jamie lays next to her and Callie cuddles with her head on his chest. Callie falls a sleep instantly. Jamie can't help but smile this has been the greatest day of his life.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Something New

Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for the review. It means a lot to me. The kidnapping is a good idea. I think it might actually work. **

The next morning Callie wakes up to Jamie quietly talking to Peyton. She smiles watching him with her makes her fall even more in love with him. "Good morning, how's my girl?" Jamie looks up and smiles. "Good morning. She great we were just bonding. How are you feeling this morning?" Callie whimpers when she gets up to use the bathroom. "Very sore but she is so worth it." Jamie hands her to Callie when she comes back from the bathroom. Peyton looks up at Callie. "Good morning sweet pea. You will meet the rest of your crazy family today. They may seem a little weird at first but they love you so much." Peyton starts to fuss and Callie feeds her. "Have you heard from your parents?" She asks Jamie. "Yeah they said they would be here at nine. Carter sends his best but he can't come until school gets out. I got you something." Jamie hands Callie a cup of coffee. She takes a drink and smiles. "Thank you. You are the best." Jamie smiles. "You're welcome."

Jamie burps Peyton and cuddles with both of his girls. Jim and Diana knock and come in. They greet Jamie and Callie. "Mom, Dad I would like you to meet your granddaughter Peyton Colleen Hunter." Jamie says proudly as he hands her to his mom. "Oh she is so beautiful…" Diana says with tears in her eyes. "That's because she looks like her mommy." Jamie says looking at Callie. "Yes she does." Jim adds. "Hi baby girl I'm your Gigi." Jim watches over Diana's shoulder. "Hi sweetie I'm your Granddad." Callie is happy that the grand parents all picked different names to be called. It will make it so much easier when Peyton is older. Diana hands her to Jim. "So how did you come up with her name?" Diana asks. "We had a hard time coming up with her first name but we both liked Peyton. Colleen was my mom's name."

They don't stay very long because the doctor comes in to check on Callie and Peyton. "Peyton is doing great and Callie you are going to be sore for a few weeks. But I don't see why you can't go home this afternoon." Dr. Green says. "Thank you Doctor." Callie says. She leaves and Peyton starts to get fussy. Callie changes her and gives Peyton her binkie. "The next one is yours daddy." Jamie makes a face Callie laughs. "You can do it. I'm not going to be the only one on diaper duty." Jamie sighs knowing he can't get out of it. "Okay." He doesn't put up much of a fight because she is right. "Are you ready to take her home?" He asks Callie. "Ready as I will ever be. I'm just glad my mom is going to stay for a little while." Jamie nods. "Me too. Just in case we don't know what to do…"

A few hours later they are on their way home. Callie sits in the back seat with Peyton who sleeps through the whole ride. Callie was thankful that there wasn't much traffic since sitting is very painful. Who ever said you forget this pain is out of their minds. But it definitely was worth it. Even with going through it without any pain medicine would do again someday in the very distant future. Jamie carries the car seat and bags in and Callie brings Peyton in. "Welcome home Peyton." She coos at the sleeping baby. Stef and Lena are waiting for them. "Welcome home. We made you your favorite for lunch." Lena says as she takes Peyton from Callie. "Thanks mama. I'm starving." Callie says as she goes into the kitchen. "You too eat and shower. Mama and me have Peyton." Stef tells them. "Thank you Lena." Jamie says as he eats. "I cooked several meals for you guys all you have to do is heat them. I have to fly out tonight so I figured it was better then mom's cooking." They laugh and Stef pouts.

After they eat Callie takes a nice long hot shower. Which has helped a little with the soreness. She comes out and smiles watching her moms with Peyton who is wide a wake now. "Thank you for watching her. That shower was heavenly." Callie says as she sits on the couch next to Stef. "You're welcome bug." Peyton starts to cry and Callie takes her knowing she is probably hungry. Lena and Stef go to the kitchen to clean up their mess and to give Callie some privacy. Callie smiles at Peyton as she eats.

When she goes to sleep after she eats. Stef insists that Callie and Jamie take a nap while Peyton is a sleep. Either one complains on bit. Stef knows that they need to sleep when Peyton does. They get a couple good hours of sleep before Peyton wakes up and cries. Callie smirks when she hands her to Jamie to change her diaper. "Your turn daddy." Jamie takes her to the nursery and Callie follows them not wanting to miss his first diaper and to make sure he does it right. Callie laughs at the face Jamie makes when he opens the diaper and gags a few times but makes it through. "Good job babe." Callie says and gives him a quick kiss. "I will be a pro in no time." He grins as he puts her sleeper back on.

Soon it's time for Lena to go back to the airport. She really doesn't want to leave but she has to go back to work. "Don't worry mama we will send you a ton a pictures and we will see you in couple weeks." Callie says as she hugs her. "I know I just wish we didn't live so far away." Lena says. "Bye Peyton. Grammy loves you so much. You be good for your mommy and daddy." Stef takes Lena to the airport.

It takes a lot longer then Stef thought it would because of the traffic. She gets back to Callie and Jamie's. She walks in and Peyton is crying and Callie and Jamie look completely exasperated. "Mom thank god your back. We can't get her to calm down she isn't hungry, she has a dry diaper and spit out her binky." Stef takes the baby and she swaddles her quickly, and gives her binky then sits in the rocking chair. Peyton settles down and slowly goes to sleep. "Sometimes they just don't know what they want. But you guys can't freak out they can feel when you are upset. Which makes it worse." She says as she puts Peyton in her bassinet. Callie starts to cry and Jamie hugs her. "Hey it's okay Cal." Jamie says trying to comfort her. "No it's not. I have no clue how to take care of a baby." Stef sighs. "Callie you are a wonderful mom. Babies don't come with an owner's manual. You will learn as you go. You will learn what each cry means and what she wants. No body is perfect at first. You should have seen me with Brandon…" Callie calms down. "Thanks mom." Stef smiles. "That's what I'm here for."

The week of Stef being there goes all to fast for them. Callie and Jamie are getting the hang of things and as far as babies go Peyton is a pretty easy baby to please so far. Both Jamie and Callie are very sleep deprived but Callie has started to pump so Jamie can help with the night feedings. Which Callie is very thankful for. "Please don't go mom." Callie says as Stef packs her bag. "Oh Cal, I wish I could stay but I have to get back to work. You guys are going to be fine." Callie nods. "I know but what if something happens again?" Stef smiles. "Then you can call me anytime day or night. We will see you next weekend when you guys come down for Mother's Day." Callie hands Stef Peyton so she can say goodbye. Peyton and Stef already bonded. "Hi pretty girl. I want you to take it easy on your mommy and daddy they are doing the best they can. Grandma loves you baby." She kisses her head before handing her to Jamie. "Thank you Stef you have been a life saver." Jamie says as he hugs her. "You're welcome." Stef pulls Callie in to a tight hug and whispers in her ear. "You got this Callie. I love you." Callie nods. "I love you too mom. Be careful going home."

Stef leaves and they cuddle on the couch. "We are going to be fine babe." Callie smiles. "I know. I just wish we lived closer…" Jamie sighs. "I know you do." The week goes by fairly quickly. Callie and Jamie have had a couple arguments because they are both exhausted. But they make it through. Jamie doesn't really want to travel three hours with a two week old. But Callie wants to go see everybody and it will be the first time her grandmothers get to see Peyton. Callie packs her bag and starts on Peyton's. Who knew babies need so much stuff. Jamie waits until Callie is in the nursery before packing his bag so she doesn't see her mother's day gift.

Once they are all packed and in the new SUV Jamie bought for Callie. Which was one of the arguments. Callie isn't used to someone spending so much money on her but once she realized that it was more for the family she agreed. They head to Coterie to pick up Mariana before heading out. Callie sits in the back seat with Peyton. Thankfully she sleeps most of the way. She wakes up fifteen minutes out and cries not wanting to be in car seat anymore.

When they get to the moms house Callie takes Peyton out of the car seat and she calms down. Jamie and Mariana get the bags. "Wow babies need a lot of stuff." Mariana states. "Oh you have no idea…" Jamie says as they walk in. Mom and Mama run over to Callie and take Peyton from her. "Hi baby girl. Look how much you have grown…" Callie and Mariana are amazed that their moms have completely ignored them. "Hi moms we love you too." Mariana says. "Hi guys. We love you too." They both say not bothering to look up from the baby. Mariana and Callie both roll their eyes. "I don't think we are getting her back until she needs fed." Jamie says as he kisses Callie. Making them laugh. "Just wait until Grandma comes." Mariana says and Stef pouts. "She is going to hog her all to her self." Mariana smiles. Once mama steals Peyton from Stef she goes over and hugs both her daughters. "We didn't forget about you two. Don't get jealous of the baby." They both smile. "We know you love us mom. Besides I can't get enough of her either." Callie states.

Jamie was correct we didn't get Peyton back until she got hungry. If they knew she was now taking a bottle too we would never get our daughter back. Callie takes Peyton up to Brandon's old room where they had moved a bigger bed and a crib in. After she is fed and burped Callie takes her back down stairs. Jude and Jesus are arguing who gets her next. "Okay no fighting over my baby. Jude you see her a lot so it's Jesus's turn." Callie says and very body stairs at her. "Wow Cal when did you turn into moms." Mariana says and very body laughs. Stef and Lena smile proudly. "Also new rule. Since everybody likes to steal my baby whoever has her when she needs changed has to change her." Callie says smirking. They all complain about the new rule. Callie is amazed how good Jesus is with Peyton. "You are really good with her." Callie says and Jesus smiles. "She is pretty cool."

An hour later Peyton is super fussy and tired of being passed around. "I know sweet pea. How about we try the swing?" Callie puts her in the swing and turns it on. When Peyton finally calms down she walks back over to the couch and cuddles with Jamie. They both end up a sleep. Lena and Stef keep everybody out of the living room until Grams and Grandma Sharon get there. They greet everybody as they come in. "Where is my great grand baby?" Sharon asks. Jamie gets Peyton out of the swing and she protests very loudly. "Just put her back in the swing." Callie tells Jamie. "Sorry she isn't in the best of moods today." They understand. "It's okay we can admire her from here. She beautiful is Callie. She looks just like you." Sharon says. "Yes she is and look at her hair." Grams adds. They visit with all the grandkids except Brandon won't be in until late tonight. "How are you feeling Callie?" Sharon asks. "Better. I'm still a little sore."

That evening Jamie and Callie are giving Peyton a bath hoping it would help her sleep. But she wasn't having any of it. "What happened to my sweet baby that wasn't so fussy?" Callie asks Jamie. "Cal she is in a new place with different people holding her non stop. She is probably confused. It's quite at our place and here is anything but quite." Jamie says as cuddles with Peyton. "You're right we shouldn't have come. I'm sorry okay. Mother's day has always been hard for me okay, and it being my first I wanted to be here." Jamie put Peyton down on the bed and holds Callie. "No I'm sorry Callie, I should have known Mother's Day would be hard for you." Jamie says as he kisses the top of her head. Callie kisses him. Callie sees why Peyton has settled down and quickly takes a picture. "It looks like we have a thumb sucker." Jamie says and Callie goes to her hold room and brings back a picture of her and her mom. She hands it to Jamie. "So she gets it from you." He smiles. "You know you still rub your nose when you're tired or up set." Callie nods. "I knew I rubbed it. But I didn't know why until Donald told me I would suck my thumb and curl my fingers over my nose."

Peyton was up most of the night Jamie let Callie sleep. He stayed down in the living room so Peyton wouldn't keep everybody else up. Even though Jamie is exhausted he wants to make this day perfect for Callie. He makes her favorite breakfast he puts it on a tray with a big cup of coffee. He carries the tray and Jude carries Peyton up to their room. Jamie sets the tray down and takes Peyton from Jude. "Thanks bud." Jude nods and goes to help the others finish Breakfast for the moms and grandmas. Jamie wakes Callie up with a kiss. "Happy 1st Mother's Day." Callie smiles. "Thank you baby." Callie kisses Jamie back then takes Peyton from Jamie and kisses her cheek. "Thank you Pey." Callie eats while Jamie changes and gets Peyton dressed for the day. Callie finishes breakfast and takes a shower. Jamie goes down stairs the last of the gifts ready for Callie.

Jamie made reservations for Callie, the moms, and grandmothers to go have a nice relaxing day at the spa from Peyton of course. While the rest of them make lunch for the moms. Callie comes downstairs after she is done. "Happy Mother's Day Callie!" Jude and Mariana say at the same time. "Thanks guys. So what's the plan for moms and grandmas?" Mariana looks at Jamie he nods. "Well we are making lunch for you guys." Callie knows something else is up but doesn't say anything. Callie has to laugh when Peyton starts to root around Mariana chest. "Sorry sweetie those don't have what you are looking for." Callie takes Peyton in the other room to feed her as the rest of the family makes their way down stairs. "Happy Mother's Day Moms." Callie says as she burps Peyton. "Thanks bug. Happy Mother's Day to you too." Stef says as she sits next to Callie. Callie hands Stef her gift bag and then hands Lena hers. "These are from me." They both get pictures of them with Peyton. "Thank you Cal." Lena and Stef say. The rest of the kids give them their gifts. Jamie gives Callie a necklace with Peyton's birthstone. "Thank you babe. I love it." Callie says as Jamie puts it on her. "There is one more gift for all of you, from Peyton. All the moms are going to new spa for the day." The grandma's are thrilled and thank Jamie. So do Stef and Lena. Callie kisses Jamie. "Thank you baby but you didn't have to do so much." Jamie wraps his arms around her. "Yeah I do. You are an amazing mother and you deserve to have a relaxing day."

Callie doesn't want to ruin Jamie's gift because he has been so sweet to her but she really doesn't want to be away from Peyton so long. She is only two weeks old and she has been so fussy. "What's the matter Cal?" Jamie asks. "I know you had this whole day planned and the trip to the spa is amazing but I don't want to leave her for that long…" Callie says bracing for the argument that she figures is coming. "Okay. I'm sorry I should have thought about that. If you don't want to go you don't have to go." Callie is surprised that he isn't arguing with her.

The rest of the day was nice they enjoyed lunch and then on their way home they stopped and visited Callie's mom. She introduced her to Jamie and Peyton. The drive wasn't bad and Peyton slept most of the time. Which Callie was thankful for since Jamie told her he is going back to work this week, but they have big new client coming in. She knows he can't stay home forever but she was hoping for at least one more week. Callie lets it go she is tired to argue with him.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Something New

Chapter 9

**AN: First off thank you for reading my story. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I don't own the Fosters or Good Trouble. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Today Peyton is two months old. The last two months have been trying to say the least for the new parents. Jamie has been working a lot to catch up from when he was gone for three weeks. Peyton is getting better at sleeping at night but still wakes up a couple of times. Since Jamie has been working so much Callie as been getting up most of the time with Peyton. Peyton is getting to be a daddy's girl and when she is super cranky Jamie is the only one she wants. Jamie and Callie have been fighting more than what she would like Callie blames lack of sleep and they haven't had anytime to their selves since Peyton was born. Callie is back to work fulltime. Which she isn't looking forward to leaving her baby girl for so long. They found a wonderful older lady to watch Peyton while they are at work. Callie doesn't want to leave her but she is looking forward to being around adults again.

Last weekend was Father's day. They spent the day with Jamie's family at their country club. While the guys played golf the girls enjoyed the poolside cabaña. Diana got to spend the day with Peyton. She hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks. After the guys got done they joined the girls at the pool. Which is when Amber and her family showed up. But it was Jamie's day so she wasn't going to make a seen. That evening Mariana volunteered to babysit so we could go have a nice dinner together. Jamie was surprised when Callie asked him to stop at the drug store on their way home. That was the first time they had sex since Peyton was born.

On Wednesday morning Callie got out of court early so she thought she would take Jamie lunch to surprise him. Callie ordered his favorite from their lunch place before heading up to Jamie's office. His sectary Mrs. Sanders greets Callie and asks about Peyton. As she is visiting with her Callie sees Jamie in his office with Amber. Callie groans. "I don't know why He hired her. She is a pain in the ass." Mrs. Sanders tells Callie. "He hired her? How long has she worked here?" Callie asks. "Yes he did. She has been here since Jamie came back to work." Callie can tell they are flirting and Amber is definitely to close to him for her liking. "Thank you Mrs. Sanders." She walks into his office and Jamie looks like a kid who got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Hey Cal…What are you doing here? I thought you had court this morning?" Jamie says and Amber leaves his office smirking. "See you later Jamie." Callie rolls her eyes. "I thought I would bring you lunch since we got out early… Sorry if interrupted your meeting…" Jamie sighs. "Callie it's not what it looks like." Callie shakes her head. "Whatever Jamie. Will you be working late tonight?" Jamie shakes his head no. "Good our daughter misses her daddy." Callie leaves his lunch and walks out. Jamie doesn't go after her he doesn't want to cause a seen at work.

Callie goes back to work for a few more a hours before going home. She sees Jamie's car in the driveway. She goes in side she smiles when she sees Peyton smiling and cooing at her daddy. Callie doesn't say a word to Jamie she goes to their room and changes then take Peyton from Jamie. "Hi sweet pea. Mommy missed to so much." She says and Peyton smiles at her. Peyton roots around. Callie feeds her and burps her when she is done. Then she puts her on her play mat. "So are you just going to ignore me now." Callie glares at Jamie. "No I was spend some time with my daughter." Callie sits on the couch away from Jamie. "Why didn't you tell me she was working with you now?" Callie asks to see if he tells her the truth. "I didn't want you to freak out. She started when I was on leave." Callie can't believe he is lying to her. Jamie sees the hurt on her face. "Just answer me one thing." Jamie swallows. "Okay…" Callie is trying very hard not cry. "All these late nights lately. Was she there with you? Did anything happen?" Jamie looks at her with tears in his eyes. "First off I love you Callie I would never cheat on you. Yes she was there. She did kiss me the other night. But I pushed her off…" Callie lets a few tears fall. "So while I was here taking care of our two month old, you were alone with your ex that her goal in life is to get you back and you expect to believe that all you did was kiss. Oh by the way I know you hired her…" Callie can't even look at Jamie right now.

Peyton can feel the tension in the room and starts to cry. Callie picks her up and goes into the nursery. "Cal you have to believe me nothing happened." Callie doesn't look up at him. "So is she the reason that you won't move to San Diego for my job offer?" He shakes his head. "No, I don't want to move because I'm fixing to make partner and I would have to start all over again at the bottom. Besides you have had other job offers here." Callie kisses Peyton's head before putting her in the crib. She turns on the baby monitor on and closes the door behind her. "So my dreams and career don't mean anything?" Jamie tries to hug her but she pulls away. "That's not what I meant Callie." Callie completely looses it. "I just don't understand why you would hire her after the crap she has pulled. And then lie to me about it. I can't even look at you right now. Just go if you want her so much. We don't want you here." Jamie sighs. "Fine. If that's what you want." Jamie goes into their room and grabs some of his things. Callie is crying on the couch. After he goes into Peyton's room. "I'm sorry baby girl. Daddy is going way for a little while. Be a good girl for her. I love you to the moon and back." He comes out. "Don't worry I won't keep her from you… We will work something out." Callie states as she wipes her tears away. "I'm sorry. Call me if you need anything not just for Pey… I love you so much Cal…"

So soon as Jamie leave Callie can't stop the tears from falling. She doesn't want to be a lone she grabs her phone and texts Mariana.

_Hey are you busy? I need my sister. –Cal_

_No. I was just going to leave work. I will head over. What's wrong? –Mar_

_Me and Jamie broke up… -Cal_

_OMG. I will be there soon. –Mar_

It doesn't take very long before Mariana gets to Callie's. Mariana hugs Callie as soon as she opens the door. "What the hell happened?" She asks as the sit on the couch. "I went to surprise him for lunch today and found Amber in his office and that she works with him. His secretary told me he hired her when he went back to work. They were flirting and sitting way to close. Then he lied to me about everything. When I told him that I knew he hired her he told me that she kissed him. Why lie to me if they just work together. Not to mention he has been working late with her the last couple of weeks…" Callie says. "Wow. I'm so sorry Cal. You know I'm going to be honest and tell you like it is. I honestly don't think he cheated on you besides the kiss. Can tell you I know where he was three of those nights. But If I tell you have to swear to go you will not tell him I told you." Callie nods. "Okay one of those nights he was with me. We went shopping for you. One night he was with Jude and one he was with moms…" Callie is exhausted and honestly not thinking right at the moment. "What? Why would he lie to me about that?" Mariana rolls her eye. "He wanted to surprise you Callie. I helped him pick out a ring…" Callie just looks at Mariana.

Callie shakes her head trying to wrap her mind around everything. "It's not just the Amber thing. I got an amazing job offer from the ACLU in San Diego and he won't even consider moving. What I'm supposed to do?" Mariana sighs. "Cal I can't tell you want to do. But I do know he loves you and Peyton so much." Callie nods. "I could really use a drink right now…" They both laugh.

**Three weeks later**

It's been three weeks since Callie broke up with Jamie. Jamie has been over a few times to see Peyton. Callie usually goes over to the Coterie while he is with Peyton. They both are miserable with out each other but they are too stubborn to let the other one know. Today is her day off, which is a good thing. Peyton was up most of the night and her mom is supposed to come up for the weekend. Callie had fallen a sleep on the couch after she got Peyton down for her morning nap. Two hours later Callie wakes up to a screaming Peyton. This was cry was different Callie could tell there was something wrong. She goes to get her and she is burning up. "It's okay mommy's got you." Callie says as Callie takes Peyton's temperature. It's 102.8 Callie starts to panic. "I know this is yucky but it will make you feel better." Callie says as she gives her some medicine. Peyton spits some of the medicine out and cries. "I'm sorry baby but we are going to the ER." Callie puts Peyton in her car seat and grabs her diaper bag and purse. Callie tries to call Jamie but it goes strait to voice mail. She leaves him a message that she is taking Peyton in and to please call her back.

Callie calls Stef as she drives to the hospital. She is almost to LA and will head to the hospital. Once she gets there and checks in she calls Jamie's office. His secretary tells her that he is in court today but she would make sure she would tell him when he comes back to the office. Stef gets there before they call Peyton's name. "Hi mom." Stef hugs her and takes Peyton from her. "Hi Cal. Hi sweetie. Oh you are burning up…" Stef actually gets Peyton to calm down. "She spit the medicine out so I wasn't sure what to do." Stef nod. "You did the right thing." They call her back and do all her vitals and take her temp again. It actually has gone up to 103.2. They give her some more medicine and the doctor comes in a little while later. Callie is thankful that it is just an ear infection and soon as her fever goes down they can go home.

Stef is proud of Callie she is a wonderful mom and even when she thinks she is doing everything wrong. Once they get home Jamie finally calls.

"Hey Cal sorry my phone died when I was in court. How is Pey doing are you still at the hospital?" Callie is still mad at him but she puts it a side for her daughter.

"Hey, it's okay it's just a ear infection. But I couldn't get her fever down because she spit the medicine out. We just got home and Peyton is finally eating." Callie can hear the worry in his voice.

Jamie is relieved that Peyton is okay. "Good I was worried that it was something worse. Is it okay if I come over after I get off?"

"Sure but Stef is here so you might have to fight her for Pey."

Stef rolls her eyes. She isn't Jamie's biggest fan right at the moment. But he is Peyton's dad and is glad he still wants to be there for her.

"Okay see you later." They hang up. Callie tells Stef that Jamie is coming over later to see Peyton.

There is a knock at the door. Callie gives Peyton to Stef so she can burp her while she goes to the door. "Are you Callie Adams Foster?" The guy asks. "Yes that's me." He hands her an envelope. "You have been served." Callie shuts the door and opens the Envelope and she can't believe what she is reading. She starts to shake. "Cal what's wrong?"

**AN: Okay please don't hate me. I promise it will work out and get better for Callie and Jamie. Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Something New

Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. I had to work more than I thought. **

Callie couldn't believe what she was reading. Jamie was suing for full her for full custody of Peyton. Stef puts Peyton in her swing and goes over to Callie. Callie is too mad to say anything thing so she hands the papers to Stef. Stef freaks when she reads them. "I'm going to kill him." Stef states. "After me he is all yours." Callie takes the papers and grabs her purse and keys. "Can you watch Pey please?" Stef nods and Callie drives to Jamie's office. She doesn't bother to knock and of course Amber is there. "What the hell is this Jamie?" Callie states as she throws the papers on his desk. Amber is smiling the whole time. Jamie reads the papers and Callie watches his face and he really is surprised at what he is reading. "Callie I did not file for full custody." He states then glares at Amber. "Did you do this?" He asks her point blank. Amber smiles. "Yes I did. She is better off with us. Not a single mother that can't provide for her." Jamie is fuming. "First off there is no us and there never will be. Second off I never asked you to file for full custody…" Amber glares at Callie. "Don't kid your self Jamie. You were back in my bed two days after you guys broke up or do you not remember that? You were pretty drunk when you came over." Amber says. "You are unbelievable Amber. You are fired and I will have you disbarred. Now leave before I call security."

Amber gets up and walks over to Callie. "This is far from over. I always get what I want…" She says before leaving. Jamie goes over to Callie and hugs her. "I'm so sorry Callie. You have to know I would never do that to you." Callie nods. "I'm not going to lie I asked her to draw up some custody papers for 50/50 when she is older." Callie looks at him. "So did you run to her after we broke up?" Jamie sighs and nods. "Seriously two days?" Jamie is ashamed of what he did. "Andrew and me went to the bar and I got completely wasted. I was mess and I still am. All I know is I woke the next morning in bed with her. I don't remember any of it." Callie really looks at Jamie for the first time and he looks like hell she can tell he hasn't been sleeping. "It hasn't been easy for me either Jamie. But I don't have the luxury of going out with my friends and drinking my problems away. I have been home with Peyton." Jamie sighs. "I know Callie. It kills me that I can't be there with you two. Being away from you and Peyton is killing me Cal. I will do whatever it takes to win you back…" Callie is shocked. "I can't do this today. With Peyton being sick and those papers. I just can't." Jamie is sad but he understands. "I will be over later." Callie nods and goes home.

Stef is dealing with a sick baby when Callie walks in. "I take it that since you did call me to bail you out Jamie is still alive?" Stef says as Callie takes Pey from her. "He didn't send the papers. At least those for full custody. Amber did." Callie left out the part of him sleeping with her she doesn't want Stef to hate him anymore. "Good. I really didn't think he would be that cruel to you. Look Cal I know I haven't been the most supportive of your relationship. But have seen how much he loves you." Callie sighs. "I love him too but I'm not sure I can trust him anymore." Stef hugs Callie. "I don't know if you know this or not but when you guys were in high school. Monty kissed mama and she hid it from me. I found out about it, that's why we went home early from Idyllwild. It took me a long time to forgive her but I did. You have something special hear Cal something that doesn't always come around. I know it hurts and I know how hard it is. Just think about it can you really picture your life with out him." Stef holds Callie she loves her cuddle time with Callie. Now she loves it even more with Peyton included too. Peyton looks up at them and coos. "See even she agrees with grandma." Callie smiles. "She misses her daddy, and so do I."

Jamie comes over after work. "Hi Jamie. Callie is changing Peyton." Stef says as she lets him in. Jamie nods and goes to the nursery. Jamie watches Callie with Peyton from the door. "Hey. How do you always seem to miss the messy diapers?" Jamie smiles. "Just lucky I guess." Peyton smiles when she hears his voice. "Hi baby girl. Daddy has missed you so much. He picks her up and kisses her cheek. "She still feels warm." Callie nods. "The doctor said she will still have a fever for a couple of days. But it's a lot lower then this morning. She is still pretty cranky though."

Stef goes to dinner with the other kids to give Jamie and Callie a chance to talk. Jamie stays the whole evening and helps Callie give Peyton her bath and medicine before putting her down for the night. "Thank you for helping me tonight." Jamie nods. "Anytime Cal. I called and got the custody papers straightened out." Callie smiles. "Can we talk?" Callie asks as she leads him over to the couch. "What happened really, really hurt, but not as bad as loosing you. I don't know if I can trust you again. The other big thing is about my job offers. I decided to take the job here. But you have to promise if I ever get another job offer and it happens to be somewhere else we would at least talk about before you just shoot it down…" Callie says as she looks at him. "You are right and I'm sorry I did that too. So I promise we walk everything out. So does this mean I can come back home?" Callie nods and Jamie kisses her. "I promise to make this up to you." Callie smiles. "Just promise me it won't ever happen again." Jamie smiles at Callie. "I promise. I love you Cal." "I love you too."

Stef came back later that night and found Jamie and Callie cuddled together on the couch a sleep. She smiled to herself when she hears Peyton start to fuss and she goes to get her granddaughter. "It's okay love. Grandma is here." Stef changes her and gives her some more medicine for her fever. She is rocking her back to sleep when she sees Callie standing by the door. "She loves her grandma…" Stef smiles. "I love her too. I wish you guys were closer." Callie nods. "Me too. Maybe one day we will be. But you know your welcome anytime you want to come up and we will come down more too I promise." Stef smiles. "Good. I miss all my kids. Plus the 4th of July is around the corner. We rented a cabin up at big bear. It's big enough for everybody." Callie smiles. "That will be fun. We haven't been camping in forever." Stef smiles as she lays Peyton in her crib. "We figured a cabin would be so much easier with the baby."

The next week went by fairly fast. True to his word Jamie has been home a lot more, but it was Callie that has been working later then normal. She is exhausted by the time she gets home on Friday night. "Hey babe." Jamie greets her as she walks in. "Hey. Sorry I'm so late." She says as she kisses Jamie and then kisses Peyton's head. "Hi sweet pea." Peyton smiles and reaches for her mommy. Callie takes her from Jamie. "It's okay. We just got done with her bath. I will make you a plate while you put her to bed." Callie smiles. "Thank you." Callie takes Peyton to their room and changes real quick then takes Peyton to her room. Callie sings to her as she rocks her to sleep. Once she is a sleep Callie lays her in the crib and goes out the kitchen. "So I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Jamie asks as Callie eats dinner. "I would love too. But what about Peyton?" Jamie smiles. "Brandon is going to babysit for us." Callie laughs. "Are we sure he can with out Eliza on diaper duty?" Jamie laughs. "He will be fine." Jamie cleans up after Callie finishes her dinner. "Why don't you take a nice hot bath and relax." Jamie says and Callie nods. "Okay only if you join me?" Callie giggles at the look on Jamie's face.

Jamie and Callie get in the tub together. Callie sighs as she leans back against Jamie and he wraps his arms around her. "I have missed this." Jamie says and Callie nods. "Me too. So I was thinking. Since I took the job here and start soon. Maybe we could start looking for a bigger place…" Callie says. "Of course we can. What kind of house would you like?" Callie thinks for a little bit. "I was thinking at least three bed rooms, with a big back yard for Peyton and who ever else comes a long later…" Jamie has the biggest grin on his face. "You want more kids?" Callie nods and smiles. "Not for a while but yes I would like at least one maybe two more. What about you?" "I have always pictured two or three. But I'm not the one that has to do all the work. So I'm happy with what you want…" Jamie says and kisses her neck. Callie moans. "Are back on the pill?" Jamie asks between kisses. Callie nods as she kisses him deeply.

Callie sighs very happy as she lays with her head on Jamie's chest. "Make up sex is pretty great." Jamie says and Callie playfully hits Jamie's chest. "Yes but I don't want to fight like that ever again." She says as she kisses him. They start to get carried away when Peyton cries. Jamie gets up and pulls his boxers on. "I got her." Callie smiles at him. He comes back a little bit later with Peyton. "We are out of bottles." Callie takes her and feeds her. "Sorry I forgot to pump when I got home…"

The next morning Callie wakes up and makes breakfast for Jamie before Peyton wakes up. Jamie wakes up to the smell of bacon and coffee. He puts on a t-shirt and goes out to the kitchen. "Good morning babe." He says as he kisses Callie. "Good morning." Callie says smiling as she hands him a plate. "Thank you." He says as he eats. "You're welcome." They eat together Jamie cleans up. Peyton wakes up and Callie changes her and feeds her.

They spend the day out with Peyton. Callie was enjoying the day but couldn't shake this feeling of being watched. "Babe can we head home now?" Callie asks and Jamie can tell something is up. "Sure what's wrong?" Callie sighs. "I just feel like we are being watched and I just want to go home." Jamie nods and holds her hand as they walk back to their SUV. Jamie knows better then to question her feelings. "We can cancel our plans tonight if you want too." Callie shakes her head. "No if it's who I think it is that is exactly what she wants us to do." Jamie sighs. "Look Cal you she was just trying to get under your skin…" Callie looks out the window. "I know you are probably right but I can't shake this feeling something is up." Jamie squeezes her hand.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Something New

Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me. This is a little fluff chapter, I hope you like it. **

It has been two weeks and thankfully nothing has happen with Amber. Callie and Jamie have been doing great. They are stronger then ever. They are going to spend the holiday weekend with Callie's family at a cabin in Big Bear. Callie is looking forward to getting out of the city and relaxing with family. Peyton is growing and doing great she is sleeping a lot better. Callie is excited for Mamma and Jesus to get to spend some time with her. Jamie is really excited to go too. He hasn't been to the mountain since he first went to college. He has decided to pop the question this weekend. He let the family in on his plan and they are all excited. They are all packed and ready to leave. They are just waiting for Jude and his new boyfriend to get there. They decided it would be better if Jude and Mariana car pulled with them. Callie is excited to meet Jude's boyfriend. He has been super happy since they got together but he hasn't given Callie any details she doesn't even know his name.

Jude and Conner pull up to Callie's. They ring the doorbell. Callie answers the door with Peyton in her arms. Jude smiles at them. "Hi baby girl. Hi Cal, you remember Conner?" Callie smiles and hugs her brother. "Hi bud. Yes I remember it's good to see you Conner. This is my daughter Peyton and my boyfriend Jamie." Conner hugs Callie. "It's nice to finally meet you Peyton and Jamie. Jude talks about you guys all the time." Jamie shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you too." They all load up and head to the Coterie to pick up Mariana. Mariana doesn't seem so surprised to see Conner. Callie playfully glares at Mariana. "You knew and you didn't tell me." Mariana smirks. "I just found out last night." Callie pouts. "So how did you guys get together?" Jamie asks as he drives. "Well I transferred to UCLA to play baseball for them. We actually have a history class together." Conner states, as he smiles at Jude. "The professor ended up putting us in a group together for a project and we started to talk and we ended up going on a couple of dates and we got back together." Jude adds. "I'm glad you guys are happy." Callie says.

The drive was relatively quick. Peyton is getting a lot better about being in her car seat. Callie still rode in the back seat with her. When they were the last to get the cabin since they had farther to travel. The moms, Jesus, Emma, Brandon and Eliza were sitting on the porch waiting for the rest of the family. They actually greeted everybody before taking Peyton from Callie. The guys unloaded the SUV and girls were fussing over Peyton. "She has grown so much." Mamma says she holds Peyton. "She is so cute." Emma adds as Peyton grabs her hand. Jamie walks up and hugs Callie from behind. Callie smile and leans into him. "So I was thinking we could go for a walk while she is entertained." He whispers in her ear. Callie nods. "We are going to go for a walk. There is bottles in the refrigerator and diapers in her diaper bag." Callie tells her moms. "Okay bug. Okay don't be to long it's almost dinner time." Lena tells them and they walk down the steps.

Once out of everybody's sight Jamie pulls Callie close to him and kisses her softly. Jamie deepens the kiss and Callie moans into the kiss. Callie smiles and holds him close. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining?" Jamie smiles as he shrugs. "I just wanted to kiss my beautiful girl friend." Callie smirks then kisses him again. They walk a little farther into the woods where Callie is sure that they wouldn't be heard. She grins at Jamie and he knows exactly what she has in mind. Callie kisses him as her hand wonders down into his shorts. After the very fun quickie they walk back to the cabin. Callie is surprised to see Peyton cuddled up with Jesus. "I can't believe they let you have her." Callie tells her brother. "I was the only one that got her calmed down after Brandon woke her up…" Callie glares at Brandon. "Sorry I dropped a horse shoe on my foot." Callie tries not to laugh. "Looks like someone had a fun walk." Emma says as she pulls a leave out of Callie's hair. Callie and Jamie both turn bright red. "Okay you two. Peyton is only three months old. She doesn't need a brother or sister yet." Lena says as she winks at Callie. Everybody laughs. "Now she could us a little cousin Brandon." Mariana saves Callie. It was Eliza that was bright red this time. "Give it a rest guys. We are enjoying married life for a while before we start trying." Brandon states.

Callie couldn't help but notice Eliza she face. Callie doesn't know her very well but she good at reading people. "Hey do want to help me put her back down for a nap?" Eliza nods as Callie takes Peyton from Jesus and they go inside. "Hey is everything okay?" Callie asks Eliza as she feeds Peyton. "Yeah. Brandon wants a baby… And I'm not ready to be a mom yet." Eliza says. "I completely understand. I really wasn't ready. But now that I am a mom I couldn't imagine not having Pey. My point is you are never ready for a baby but it's the greatest thing to ever happen." Callie smiles at Eliza. "She is pretty amazing. But I'm gone so much I want to wait until Brandon has a good job and I can stay home with the baby." Callie nods. "Have you told him that?" Eliza sighs. "Yeah and you know how he is about working." Callie burps Peyton. "I do. I will say that you two are going to be great parents. You guys are so good with Pey." Eliza smiles. "Thank you Callie." Callie lays Peyton in her pack and play, and grabs the baby monitor as they walk out of the room.

Later that night after dinner Jamie and Jesus build a fire in the fire pit out back. Callie can tell something is going on with Jamie. She tries to get him to talk to her but he just changes the subject. Callie watches Peyton's face as she watches the fire. She smiles and coos over the thumb in her mouth. "That's pretty neat isn't it baby." Jamie asks Peyton as he sits next to Callie and of course Peyton reaches for her daddy. "She is daddy's girl that is for sure." Stef says as she watches her grand daughter. "She is a mommy's girl too." Jamie says as he takes Peyton. "Yeah when she is hungry." Callie says still a little jealous of their bond. "It's okay Cal when you have a boy he will be a mama's boy. They all are." Stef states. Callie blushes at the comment. They have a good time making s'mores and singing.

The next morning Peyton is wide awake and Jamie gets up so Callie can sleep in a little while. He changes her and makes her a bottle while he waits for the coffee to brew. He couldn't sleep he is too nervous about tonight. He knows Callie is the one that's not what he is worried about. He just want's it to be perfect. "I'm going to ask your mommy a very important question tonight." Peyton looks up at him. "I really hope she says yes." Jamie is so lost in thought he didn't realize Callie was standing there watching them. Callie can't help but smile. "You know you don't have to worry about that…" Jamie jumps when he hears Callie. He looks down sad. "You weren't supposed to hear that." Jamie mutters.

Callie sighs as she sits on the swing next to him. "I'm sorry if I ruined your surprise. But it doesn't matter when or how you ask me…" She says before she kisses him. "I'm sorry babe. I wanted it to be so special." Jamie says before he takes Peyton back inside. He hands her to Stef as she is coming downstairs. He goes into their room and grabs the ring and goes back out to where Callie is.

Jamie gets down on one knee and looks up at Callie. "Callie you aren't just the love of my life. You are my best friend and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I love you more then life it's self. Callie Quinn Adams Foster will you marry me?" Jamie asks as his hands shake. Callie smiles with tears in her eyes. "Yes… I will marry you baby." Callie pulls him up and kisses him. When they break apart for air, Jamie puts the ring on her finger. They grin at each other and they finally realize they are not alone. Everybody hugs and congratulates the couple. Callie can't stop smiling as she shows off the ring. Mariana winks at Callie. In all honesty Mariana had gone with Jamie to help him pick it out but Jamie actually found the perfect ring. "I went to help but he found it on his own." Mariana tells Callie. "I hope you like it baby." Jamie says as everybody goes back to the kitchen. "It's perfect. I love you." She says as she kisses him again. "I love you too."

After breakfast everybody gets ready to head into town. There is a big 4th of July celebration going on. Callie dresses Peyton onesie that says Red, White and Cute, cute denim shorts and adorable red, white and blue headband. Which Peyton is not too happy about. Callie decides on denim shorts and grey tank top. The guys on the other hand have picked out the loudest red white blue shorts ever. "Are you guys really wearing those to town?" Mariana asks. "Why not it's the 4th everybody dresses up." Jude answers and the girls roll their eyes. "Well if any of you want to get lucky ever again I would change." Emma states and the guys practically run to their rooms to change and girls laugh so hard it scares Peyton. "Awe buggy did mommy and the girls scare you?" Lena asks as she rubs Peyton's back. Callie smiles when Jamie comes out in blue shorts and a red polo shirt. "Much better." Callie kisses him. The rest of the guys come back down stairs.

They get to the fair and put Peyton in her stroller and of course the moms take her from there. "Go have fun you two. We will find you if we need too." Callie smiles. "Thanks moms." Jamie takes Callie's hand as they catch up with the others. They look around a while. The guys have decided to try to eat their way through the fair. Of course the girls got in on this one. They are barely able to move when Stef and Lena find them looking miserable. Brandon and Jude look like they are going to puke and Callie, Mariana and Jesus are still eating. "You would think in their twenty's they would be smarter…" Lena states and Stef laughs. "Yes you would think but then we wouldn't have this cutie." Stef says. Jesus groans and throws in the towel with Callie not far behind. "I shouldn't have eaten breakfast." Jesus states. "I just don't want to be miserable for tonight." Callie adds and everybody groans. "I'm glad they have the down stairs." Brandon states and Callie glares at him. "So not what I was talking about." Callie says as she blushes. "It so was. I mean the guy just put a good size rock on your finger." Callie grins. "Yes he did.

Peyton starts to get fussy so they decide to head back to the cabin and put her down for her nap. The rest of the family decides to head down to the lake. "Go head babe. I know your dying to try the rope swing. I will come down after she wakes up." Jamie smiles and kisses her. "Thanks baby." He says as he changes into his trunks and heads out." Callie changes into her bikini. She has most of the baby weight she has some stretch marks but she is proud of them. Mariana had given her a stack of bride and wedding magazines to look at. She smiles as she looks at her ring. Jude was right it is a rock but it is perfect. Never really got to dream about her wedding like most girls do. She knows she doesn't want anything huge or over the top. Hopefully Diana will listen to her and Jamie better then she did when Eliza was planning her wedding.

A little while later Peyton wakes up and Callie gets her ready to down to the lake. They head out to where Lena and Mariana have set up an umbrella and have chairs and a blanket spread out. She smiles when she sees Jamie looking at her in her new bikini. "Your drooling babe." Callie says and everybody laughs. Peyton reaches for her grammy and Callie hands her to Lena. Callie walks over to the dock. "Are you going to come in?" Brandon asks as Jesus sneaks up behind her and picks her up. "I swear to god Jesus if you through me in I will kill you." Callie threatens. "I'm so afraid of you Cal." He says before he throws her in the lake as he laughs. Jamie swims over to her as he laughs. "You're a dead man Jesus." Callie says as Jamie wraps his arms around her. "Sorry babe. They wanted me to do it but. I'm smarter then that." Jamie tells her. "Good thing you didn't our you wouldn't be getting lucky anytime soon." Callie whispers in his ear.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Something New

Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and for everybody that reads this story. **

Jamie had a horrible day at work and wasn't in a very good mood. He just has this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Plus he had a visitor waiting for him in his office this morning. He was not expecting Amber, why can't she just leave them alone. She came to congratulate us on our engagement. I reminded her that if she didn't cheat on me in the first place we probably would have been married by now, and that even if Callie and me weren't getting married I still wouldn't be with her. Then she said something that shook me to my core that I would regret it.

It didn't help the fact that Peyton hasn't been sleeping very well at night again and He was the only one who could get her to go back to sleep. On the other hand Callie and him have been doing great. They even set a date for the wedding, September 28th, his mom is freaking out about only having two in half months to plan a wedding but he reminded her that Callie and her moms would be planning the wedding, which they only wanted family and close friends to be there. Now they just have to decide on a location.

Callie has started her new job a loves it a lot more then when she was clerking. She has a lot better hours and she gets to take on the cases she really like she is making a difference at least for her clients. Stef and Lena drove up to help Callie go wedding dress shopping. She asked her moms to pick up Peyton because her last appointment was running long. She picked up Mariana on the way to the dress shop. They were stopped at a red light when a truck hit them from behind pushing her small SUV into the busy enter section where another SUV slams into Callie's side.

Mariana comes too when a witness comes over to check on them. She looks over at Callie who has blood running down her face. "Callie can you hear me? Open your eyes. Help is coming stay with me." Callie starts to come too when the EMT's start to work on her. Callie moans. "It's okay Callie their going to get you out." Callie starts to cough up blood. "Pey…Jamie…" she says between coughs. "You have to stay wake Cal. Peyton needs her mom." Callie tries her hardest to stay wake up she just can't keep her eyes open any longer. They finally get Callie out and rush her and Mariana to the hospital.

Mean while Stef, Lena, Diana and Eliza are waiting for the girls at the bridal shop. "I'm starting to get worried Lena it's not like her to be this late without calling." Stef says as she tries to call both Callie's and Mariana's phones. "I will try to call Jamie see if she has talked to her." Diana says as she calls Jamie. "Jamie said she texted him about a hour ago telling him she was on her way too meet us." Stef tries Mariana's phone again and super surprised when a guy answers.

"Who is this and why do you have my daughter's phone?" Stef asks very worried now.

"Ma'am I'm officer Lopez your daughter was in a car accident… They both were taken to Memorial hospital."

"Are they okay?" Stef asks in her best cop voice.

"The driver is very critical and the passenger has minor injuries." She thanks the officer and hangs up.

Stef sighs before she turns to tell them what happened. "They were in an accident. Diana please call Jamie and tell him he needs to meet us at memorial hospital." Stef grabs Peyton's diaper bag and carrier as Lena carries Peyton. They get to the hospital. Stef runs over nurse's station. "I'm looking for my daughters they were in a car accident. Callie and Mariana Adams Foster." The nurse looks up their names. "The doctors are working on them now. Please have a seat in the waiting room and I will have the doctor come speak with you shortly." Stef sighs walks over to Lena and Peyton. "They won't tell me anything." Stef says as Jamie comes running in the waiting room. "How is are they? Can we see them?" He asks as Peyton reaches for her daddy. "Hi sweet pea." Jamie takes her and kisses her head. "They won't let us in and she said a doctor will be out to talk to us. The cop I talked to said that she was very critical." Jamie holds Peyton tighter.

An hour later the doctor comes out. "Adams Foster family?" Stef is the first one over her. "Yes that is us. How are my daughters?" Stef asks. "Hi I'm Dr. Miller. Mariana is going to be fine she had a dislocated shoulder and minor cuts and bruises. She can go home as soon as she wakes up from setting her shoulder. Callie on the other hand is very critical. She is in surgery right now. She has a collapsed lung, sever internal bleeding, that her head trauma is what we are most concerned about right now." Stef nods as tears are running down her face. "Is she going to make it?" Lena asks. "She is a fighter we lost her but we were able to bring her back. She has lost a lot of blood but if she makes it through the surgery she has a good chance of a full recovery but we won't know anything for sure until she wakes up." Jamie is really trying to be strong. "Thank you doctor. Can we see Mariana?" Stef asks. "Yes of course just a couple at time. Dr. Young will come update you on Callie when the surgery is done." Dr. Miller states before taking Stef and Lena back to Mariana's room.

Jamie walks over to the rest of the family and fells them in on what is going on. "I'm going to call Robert." Jamie says as he walks out side with Peyton. He calls Robert and lets him know what is going on. He will be here as soon as he can. Jamie breaks down when he gets off the phone. "I'm so sorry baby girl this is all my fault…" A cop comes over to him.

"Sir I'm officer Lopez and I was the first on the scene of the accident." Jamie nods and wipes his tears away.

"I know who was behind this. I know she didn't do it herself but I'm sure she paid someone to do it. Her name is Amber White. She has been harassing Callie and me for sometime now. I just never thought she would take it this far."

Officer Lopez writes her name down. "From the witnesses statements this was no accident the truck pushed them out on purpose. I will see what I can find out."

They exchange cards. "If you need anything please call me and I will keep in touch about what I find." Jamie nods. "Thank you."

Jamie takes Peyton back into the waiting room. He gives Peyton a bottle and finally gets her to sleep. An hour later the whole family is in the waiting room Mariana refuses to go home and rest until she knows Callie is okay. "Why don't me and mom take Peyton home. She doesn't need to be around all these germs." Eliza tries to reason with Jamie. "Not with Amber still out there…" Diana looks at Jamie. "You think she did this?" Jamie nods. "I know she did. She came by my office this morning and before she left she told me I would regret not dumping Callie and taking her back." Eliza and Diana are both shocked to say the least. "What are we going to do for bottles for Peyton? She is still nursing, and Callie pumps, but she probably only has couple left…" Jamie states as Stef rubs his back. "We will get her some formula. She might not like it at first but she will get used to it." Lena says.

Lena goes to call Peyton's doctor to find out what kind to buy. "Brandon and I will go to the store then we will head back to your place. Trust me nobody is going to get through us to get to her Jamie. I promise." Jesus states. "Okay… She might be hard to get down tonight. Just let her suck her thumb and sing to her while you rock her." Jamie says as he kisses her head. "Be good for your uncles and auntie Eliza. We love you baby girl." Jamie tells her as he buckles her in carrier. "Here take my SUV. It has the car seat and the key." Jamie gives the keys to Brandon. "Don't worry we got her. Let us know what is going on." He says as he hugs his brother in law.

A few hours' later two doctors come out. "Callie Adams Foster?" the doctor asks. He is surprised when they all rush over to them. "Just her parents for now." Stef, Lena, and Robert join Jamie

"That's us, and this is her fiancée. How is she?" Stef asks.

"I'm Dr. Young and you know Dr. Miller. Callie made it through surgery. Callie is still very critical condition. We repaired her collapsed lung; the laceration in her liver caused by a broken rib, and removed her spelean. She coded on the table but we were able to revive her. If she makes it the next 48 hours she should recover. She does have some bleeding in her brain but at this time we will monitor it closely."

"Can we see her?" Jamie asks.

"Yes but only two at a time. We have her in a medical induced coma so she her body can heal." He says as the walk to the ICU.

"Why don't you and Jamie go in first." Lena tells Stef.

Jamie and Stef walk into her room. Neither one ready for what they are about to see. Callie hooked up to machines. Jamie goes over and carefully takes her non-bandaged hand and kisses her cheek. "I'm so sorry Cal I love you so much. Please don't leave us. We need you to fight for us." Jamie says through his tears. Stef walks over and hugs him. "Callie its mom. I know you are a fighter love we need you to fight harder than ever. I love you." Stef says as she rubs Jamie's back. "Callie is a fighter Jamie and always fights for the people she loves the most Peyton and you." Jamie nods. "I'm going to let Lena come in." Stef says as she kisses Callie's head. She walks out and breaks completely down. Lena is there to comfort her. Robert goes into the room.

The only time Lena has seen her wife this upset was when Jesus was hurt. "Callie is going to pull through Stef. We have to be strong for her, Jamie and Peyton." Lena says as she holds her. "I know but she looks so pale and broken…" She says trying to calm down. "Why don't we take a walk and call the boys to check on Peyton and tell them she is out of surgery." Lena suggests and Stef nods. They walk out side the hospital and Lena calls Brandon.

"Hey B, how is everything going over there?"

"Hi Mama, things are okay. She is pretty fussy but we can handle it. How is Callie?" He asks and Lena can her Peyton crying in the background.

"Try her swing she loves it. Callie is out of surgery. The doctor says she is still very critical and if she makes it the next 48 hours she should be okay. We will be there in a little while." Brandon hears how worried she is in her voice.

"If any one can make it its Callie. We have it coved here. Stay as long as you guys need too. We picked up some air mattress here, we figured Pey would feel more comfortable here."

"Thank you B. We will let you know when we are on our way. Call us if you need anything."

Lena hangs up and tells Stef what he said. As they walk back into the hospital. Lena goes in to see Callie when Jude comes out. Stef holds a very upset Jude. Lena walks over to Callie. "Hi bug. Don't worry about Peyton we are taking very good care of her. We need you to get better Cal. I love you so much." She says as she kisses her head. She looks over at Jamie. "We are going to stay at your place. Brandon said Peyton is fussy but they have it under control. We will bring you some cloths tomorrow morning." He nods never taking his eyes off of Callie. "Thank you Lena." She hugs him before walking out. Mariana comes in last. "I'm so sorry Callie. It should be me in here not you. You have to get better I need my big sister. I love you Cal." She says before leaving.

They go to the Coterie to get some stuff for Mariana. Mariana lets their friends know what happened. Gael looks very guilty. Stef notices this. "Gael did you have anything to do with what happened?" Stef asks in her cop voice. "No, I didn't. I'm still in love with her why would I want to hurt her? I knew Amber was trying to break them up. I had no idea she would try to kill her." Gael says. Everybody is shocked that he could be involved in this. Denis glares at him. "You better make this right Gael." Denis states. Gael nods, not looking up. "I will make sure he goes to the police station and tells them everything he knows." Denis tells Stef and Mariana. Mariana is still in shock as they leave and go to Jamie and Callie's.

When they get to Jamie's Peyton is one very unhappy baby. The three look miserable. Stef takes Peyton from Eliza. "What's the matter love?" Stef coos at Peyton. "She won't take her bottle." Brandon says as he hands it to his mom. She starts to calm down. "Its okay babies can tell when something is wrong." She says as she gives her the bottle. She eats a little bit and cries. "I know it's not as good as mommy's but you have to eat baby girl." Stef manages to get her to eat a little more.

Later that night the nurses try to get Jamie to go home but he tells them he isn't going to leave her. The older nurse nods and tells him if he needs anything to come find her. He calls Stef to check on Peyton. He can hear her crying in the background and it breaks his heart even more. He has never felt so turn in his life. He knows she is in good hands but he just wants to hold his little girl. But he can't leave Callie either. He knows Callie is a believer in God but he prays for her and begs God not to take her, because he can't do this with out her. He finally falls a sleep in the chair still holding her hand.

Stef and Lena take turns with Peyton the rest of the night. With changing to formula so quickly it has really upset her stomach. But they had to feed her. She has never really prayed but she did tonight for Callie, Jamie and Peyton.

**AN: Please don't hate me. I promise it will get better. Thank you for reading and Please review. They keep me going.**


	13. Chapter 13

Something New

Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. It really means a lot to me. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own the Fosters or Good Trouble.**

It has been the longest 48 hours of Jamie's life. The only time he has left Callie's side was to use the restroom and to call and check on Peyton. Callie has made it past the 48-hour mark, which the doctors were happy with her vitals. They are still keeping her in a coma for now to let her body and brain heal. True to Denis's word he took Gael into the police station to give them his statement. But the detective assigned to the case said that they need more to evidence that Amber is behind the wreck. Jamie knew since Amber was a lawyer she would cover her tracks. He needs to figure out something to keep his family safe and he is going to do whatever it takes.

Everybody has been great helping with Peyton. Even though she hasn't made it easy for them. Nobody is complaining they all feel bad for her. She has no idea where her mommy or daddy is. Lena makes breakfast and coffee, which everybody is very thankful for. "Thank you love." Stef says as she sits at the counter. "You're welcome. I think we need to get Jamie to come home and shower and spend some time with Peyton." Stef nods. "I agree. We will stay with Callie." Stef says as Jesus and Mariana join her at the counter. "Morning my loves." Both of them groan and Lena hands them both a cup of coffee. "Thank you mama. Who knew have a baby was so exhausting." Jesus says and the moms laugh at him. "I seem to recall you sleeping through her crying last night." Mariana tells him. "Normally she is a very good baby." Stef says.

After breakfast Stef lets Lena take a shower as she changes and feeds Peyton. Jesus cleans up after breakfast. Mariana is super sore but she isn't about to say anything, since she way better off then Callie. Brandon and Eliza come back over and watch Peyton while the moms head to the hospital. They stop and get breakfast and coffee for Jamie. They walk into Callie's room. "Hi Jamie. How is Callie this morning?" Stef says as she hugs Jamie. "Hi Stef. Thanks for the coffee. Her heart rate is stronger and she isn't as pale. How is Peyton?" He asks as he drinks his coffee. "You're welcome but you need to eat too. She misses you and Callie." Lena tells him. "You are going to go home and shower then spend sometime with your daughter. We will stay here with Callie." Stef tells him. Jamie really doesn't want to leave Callie but he knows Peyton needs him too. "Please call me if anything changes…" Stef and Lena both nod. "I'm going to go home and see Pey. I love you." He says as he kisses her hand.

Once he gets home and Peyton smiles and reaches for her daddy. He takes her from Eliza. "Thank you for watching her. Hi sweet pea daddy missed you so much." Jamie tells her as she snuggles into him. "You're welcome." He takes her back to his room and closes the door not wanting to break down in front of anybody. Peyton falls a sleep on her daddy's chest. Jamie wasn't about to put her in her crib he let her sleep in the bed with him. He watches her sleep for a little bit before falling a sleep. He gets woken up to yelling coming from the living room. He goes to check it out and finds his brother in law yelling at Andrew. "What the hell is going on here? If you wake up Peyton I will kill both of you." Jamie states. "I came to check on you and Peyton. I was out of town but when your dad told me what happened I went to the hospital. Stef said you were home with Peyton." Andrew says. Brandon and Jesus roll their eyes. Jamie has known Andrew his whole life so he can tell when he is lying. "Andrew you better start talking now…"

Andrew can't even look at his best friend. "Did you know she was going to try to hurt Callie?" Jamie asks and Andrew nods.

"I didn't know what she had planned. She found me looking through her files she had on Callie…"

"What do you mean files?" Jamie asks.

"Some how she got Callie's CPS file… You like the feisty ones don't you." Andrew smirks at Jamie. Jamie can't believe this was his best friend. Brandon couldn't take it anymore he punches Andrew and Andrew laughs. "Leave it to Brandon to stand up for her…"

"What's that supposed to mean? He is her brother of course he is going to stand up for her." Jamie states.

"So you don't know that her and Brandon were together?" Jamie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jamie hit Andrew as hard as he could, knocking him out cold. He called officer Lopez to come get Andrew.

After they arrest Andrew Jamie goes to check on Peyton. Brandon follows him. "Look it was before she was adopted…" Brandon tells him and Jamie nods. "I don't care, I know she has a past we all do. What I do care about everybody throwing it back in her face." He says as he changes Peyton. "If she would have taken Robert's last name no body would question her." Brandon looks hurt. "Look I know my family doesn't come from money and is a little out there sometimes. But that's who we are." Jamie cuts him off. "That is not what I meant. I just mean they try to use her as example and most of the time they just throw her past back in her face. I love your family. Brandon hell your mom has been more of a mother to me in this past year then mine has ever been…"

Sure Jamie was a little mad that he didn't know about Callie and Brandon but with everything going on and Callie still fighting for her life he really could care less. He just wants her back. Peyton may have Jamie's eyes but the rest all Callie including her personality that is coming out more and more. He knows that she is going to be a handful when she gets older and there is no way in hell he is going through that with out Callie.

**2 months later**

Callie still hasn't woken up. They doctors are starting to lose hope that she ever will. But Jamie still believes she will. All of her other injuries have completely healed and every test has showed that she has good brain activity so it's just a waiting game. But the longer she is in the coma the less likely she will ever wake up. Stef has pretty much moved up to LA to help with Peyton and Callie. Lena comes up when she can. Peyton is growing like a weed. With everything that has go on she gotten very clingy especially with Stef and of course her favorite her daddy. Since Callie has been moved to a regular room Jamie takes her to visit Callie every evening after he gets off of work.

With Gael and Andrew they arrested Amber and have a very strong case against her. Jamie still can't believe his best friend had anything to do it. He had always got a long with Callie and he loved Peyton or so he thought he did. Jim was not the happiest with Jamie because when he pressed charges against Amber and Andrew their father pulled out of their business deals, which cost him a lot of money. But Jamie told him if he cares more about his business deals then his own granddaughter he wanted nothing to do with him. Jim changed his tone real fast after that.

Today has been a rough one to say the least. Diana and Stef hand talked him into postponing their wedding so he had to make all the calls to cancel everything they had already planned. Which hit him a lot harder then he thought it would. He left work early picked up Peyton and went to the hospital. "Hi babe. I missed you a lot today. I brought Pey to see you." He puts Peyton down next to her and tickles her tummy and she giggles. "She is growing so fast Cal. She reminds me of you more and more." He wipes his tears a way. "I love you Cal." He says as he kisses her hand.

A little while later Peyton starts to cry so picks her up and starts to make her a bottle. He doesn't notice Callie starting to wake up. He turns back around and notices her eyes open. "Oh my God! Callie you're a wake." Callie looks up at him confused. "Where am I?" she asks in a very horse voice. Jamie pushes the nurse call button. "You are in the hospital. You were in a car accident." Callie looks over at him and Peyton very confused, as the nurse comes in, and is very happy to see her wake. "Hi Callie my name is Erin and I'm your nurse. I'm going to let the doctor know you are awake." She leaves to get the doctor.

Callie notices Jamie has been crying and is confused about the baby he is holding. But before she could ask a team of nurses and a doctor come in. "Hi Callie. I'm Dr. Sanders. Can you tell me if anything hurts?" he nods. "That's normal as you first wake up from a coma. I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions and I want you to answer the best you can." Callie nods and the Doctor asks the questions. The doctor asks Jamie to wait outside for a little bit and he would come talk to him. Jamie calls Stef to tell her that Callie is a wake and texts the rest of the family. Stef gets there right as Dr. Sanders comes out to talk to Jamie. "It looks like she has some short term memory loss which is completely normal for a head injury. The good thing is she will get it back. She is a little confused about the baby she remembers her but she thinks she is much younger." Jamie nods. "When should her memory return?" Stef asks. "It's hard to say but don't over whelm her with information right at first and you might have to keep reminding her of things." They think the doctor and go into her room.

Stef goes over and hugs Callie and cries. "Hi my baby. I'm so happy you are awake." Callie hugs her back. "Hi mom. I'm sorry I scared everybody…" Callie can't take her eyes off Peyton. "Can I hold her?" Jamie nods and sets Peyton in her lap. "She has gotten so big." Callie says but Peyton reaches for grandma and cries. "Shh sweet pea it's okay. That's mommy…" Jamie says as he tries to settle Peyton down. "Sorry Cal she has been very clingy lately." Callie nods but Stef can tell Callie is hurt. "Why don't I take her home and give you two sometime a lone." Stef says as she takes the baby from Jamie. "I will be back tomorrow morning. I love you Cal." Callie nods. "Love you too." Stef leaves.

Jamie can tell Callie is still confused. But he can't help but smile. "Are you okay babe?" Callie sighs. "What happened? How long was I in the coma?" She asks as Jamie takes her hand. "You and Mariana were in a wreck. They didn't think you were going to make it. They lost your heartbeat twice but brought you back. They put you in a medical induced coma for two weeks but you didn't wake up when they stopped the medicine… It was two months ago." Jamie tells her as he wipes his tears away. "Is Mariana okay? Was it my fault?" She asks as she tries to process everything. "Mariana is fine. She had some minor injuries. No it wasn't your fault." He didn't want to bring Amber up right now.

He just wants to hold her. Callie pats the bed next to her and he sits on the bed and she cuddles up to him. She can tell he needs this and truth be told she does too. He kisses her head and holds her close. "If I have been in a coma for two months. How old is Peyton now?" She asks. "She is almost 5 months. She just discovered how to roll from her tummy to her back. She missed you so much. I have been trying to spend as much time with her as I could and be here with you." Jamie says. "Are you okay?" She asks as she looks up at him. "I am now. I was so scared Cal. I never gave up hope you would wake up but the doctors kept telling me the longer you were out the less likely you would ever wake up… I kept telling them that you were a fighter and would come back to us." They talked for a little longer before both of them fell a sleep. It was the best sleep Jamie has had since the wreck.

The next morning Jamie had a meeting he had to get to but Stef came to stay with Callie. Peyton stayed with Brandon. "Morning Callie." Stef says as she hugs her. "Morning mom. Where is Peyton?" Callie asks wanting to see her daughter. "She is with Brandon he is going to bring her later. She was fussy this morning." Callie doesn't say anything but she feels guilty about leaving her daughter for so long. Not that it was her fault but she can't help but feel like she has missed so much. "Thank you for helping Jamie with her." Stef nods. "You're welcome love. It was hard at first but we managed." Callie sighs. "I'm sorry mom." Callie sighs. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We are just so happy you are okay. I don't know what we would have done if we lost you Cal…" Stef says as she wipes her eyes. "Jamie was a wreck with out. He hardly left your side the first few weeks. The only time he did was to take care of Pey." Callie wipes her eyes. "And let me tell you she is defiantly your mini me. She is more and more like you everyday." Stef says smiling. They know it's still going to be a long road back to normal for Callie but they can see the light at the end of a very long tunnel.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Something New

Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter.**

It's been a week since Callie woke up. She finally gets to go home. To say she is ready to be home is an understatement. She still has physical therapy, which she hates but at least she can sleep in her own bed and be with her baby girl. Jamie has finally told her everything about Amber and Andrew. Callie told Jamie it isn't his fault but he stills feels incredibly guilty. Not just for the wreck but also because they had to postpone the wedding for now. They also had a very long talk about her past not that it mattered to Jamie but he just wanted to clear things up. Nothing about her past could change the way he feels about her.

Much to Jamie's disappointment both Amber and Andrew took the pea deal which only five years in prison but at least its better then them getting off with nothing. Amber's dad agreed to pay for all of Callie's medical bills and for new car for her. He didn't tell Callie that he went to see Amber and told her that if she ever came near his family again he would kill her himself. She told him she was pregnant and tried to tell him that it was his but if it were his she would be showing by now. Plus he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth.

They discharge Callie and Jamie takes her home. Stef is going to stay for a little while longer until Callie is stronger and take care of Peyton on her own. She loves her family a lot but she is tired of everybody asking how she is doing and treating her like a baby. When they get home Peyton is giggling at her grandma who is laying on the floor with her and making funny faces. Callie's heart melts when she hears her baby girl so happy. Jamie helps her to couch and Stef picks up Peyton and joins her on the couch. "Hi sweet pea. Are you having fun with grandma?" Callie asks as she tickles Peyton's tummy. But Peyton turns and hides her face in Stef's neck. "Hey buggy it's mommy." Jamie tells her but she just reaches for her daddy. Callie's heart breaks. Jamie's does too. All Callie wants to do is cuddle with her baby girl. "She will get used to you again Cal." Stef says as she hugs her.

Callie can't believe that she is jealous of the bond her mom has with Peyton. She knows in her heart Peyton loves her but it still hurts. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while." Callie says and Stef helps her to the bedroom. She helps her change and Callie lays down not saying a word. Once her mom closes the door Callie lets the tears fall. Jamie comes in and lays down wrapping his arms around her as she cries. "She will come around Callie." Callie shakes her head. "She is afraid of me. She doesn't even know I'm her mom anymore." She says between sobs. Jamie's heart breaks for her. Just like it did when Peyton was so lost with out her mommy. "Callie she just needs sometime to get used to you again. She just didn't know what was going on." Callie just looks at Jamie. "I know that Jamie, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Jamie sighs. "Callie when if first happened. The only they could get her to settle down was to have one of your shirts that smelled like you close to her." Jamie says trying to make her feel better. "And now she doesn't need me or my shirts…" Jamie sighs.

Later that day Callie finally comes out of her room when she hears Peyton wake up from her nap. Jamie sits next to her on the couch with Peyton after he changed her. "Did you have a good nap sweet pea?" Callie asks and Peyton smiles. Jamie decides while she is in a good mood to hand her to Callie. Callie holds her she isn't fussing but she lets Callie hold her. Callie kisses her head. "Mommy loves you Pey." Peyton looks at her and sucks on her thumb. She knows she okay because her daddy is right here but Callie will take what she can get.

Callie's ribs and leg are still pretty sore. But she isn't about to tell anyone because she doesn't like how the pain meds make her feel. She can't wait for everything to be back to normal. "So I was thinking we should pick a new wedding date." She tells Jamie as the cuddle on the couch. "Sounds good to me. When are you thinking?" Jamie smiles at her. "I was thinking before Christmas. I love you and I can't wait to marry you." Callie says and kisses him. Smiling Jamie pulls up December on his phone. "How about December 14th?" Jamie asks and Callie smiles and nods. "So we will just have to pick a place." Jamie nods. "So I have been doing some research. What would you think about a having it at the Disney resort in Hawaii?" Callie is surprised but loves the idea but she isn't sure her moms could afford it. "It would be amazing but it's probably very expensive…" Jamie sighs. "Cal I know you don't like Robert paying for anything. But he offered to take care of everything. Which we didn't except but we decided to spilt the cost of everything." Stef tells her daughter. "We want you to have the wedding of your dreams. You two have been through so much lately let us do this for you." Callie smiles and she knows better then to argue with her mom. "Okay. Lets do it. Thank you mom." Stef smiles at the couple. "You're welcome love."

They spend the rest of the day looking at the locations on the website. Jamie is glad that Callie agreed to Hawaii because then they can stay a few days longer for the honeymoon and have Stef and Lena stay with Peyton. Jamie knows there is no way in hell Callie would be that far way from her baby girl when she is so little. "See the honeymoon is taken care of too." Jamie says smiling and Peyton babbles like she is agreeing with her daddy. "I can't wait." Callie kisses Jamie. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would be getting married in Hawaii. Now she just has to find a dress and bridesmaid's dresses.

Over the next week, Peyton has gotten better with Callie. Callie is a lot stronger and physical therapy wasn't as bad as it was at first. She can get around fairly well with the walking boot but she will be happy when she doesn't need it anymore. Lena and Emma are driving up to go dress shopping once again. Planning the wedding has kept Callie from going crazy, that and Netflix. With not being able to do much Mariana had brought over a ton of bride magazines so Callie already had an idea of what kind of dress she is looking for. For the brides maids dresses she decided that she would let them pick their own style of dress as long as it is purple. Their wedding colors are purple and sliver. The guys are going to be in grey pants and vests with purple ties.

They get to the wedding dress shop. "Hi my name is Penny. So which one of you is Callie?" Callie smiles and shakes the lady's hand. "So tell me Callie do you have an idea of what you are looking for?" Penny asks as they walk to back of the store. "Yes I like the A lines, something classy but not to fancy. We are getting married in Hawaii." Callie states. "I have some in mind so why don't you have a look around and I will come get you when they are ready for you to try them on." She says before leaving the wedding party. Stef and Lena both have been choked up since they got there. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Stef says and Lena nods. "Hey you have two little girls remember." Mariana says and they laugh. "I know I and I will probably be just as weepy with you." Stef says as she hugs Mariana and Callie. "At least Callie is the easy one." Emma states and they all laugh.

Penny comes back to get Callie. "Okay you guys can have a seat over there and we will be out shortly." Mariana goes to help Callie with the dresses. Penny gives Callie the first one to try on. Callie puts it on. She likes it but she wants to see the rest. She walks out of the dressing room. Callie notices her moms have tears in their eyes. "Well?" Callie asks. "It's beautiful Cal." Lena states. Callie tries on a few more. None of them being exactly what she is looking for. "Okay I have one more and I think your going to love it." Penny states as she hands the dress to Callie. She loves it on the hanger hopefully it looks as good on her. She put the dress on and Mariana's face lit up. "Oh my god Callie. It's gorgeous." She said as Callie looked in the mirror. "I love it." Callie says as she walks out of the dressing room and everybody agreed. She gets dressed and hands the dress to Penny to hold so the girls can get their dresses.

After the girls found their dresses they all go for late lunch. "So when are you able to go back to work Cal?" Eliza asks as they eat. "Hopefully a couple of weeks." Callie says. Callie notices Eliza didn't order a glass of wine like everybody else. She won't say anything in front of the family but she will ask her later. "I'm so excited to go to Hawaii." Mariana says. "Is Raj going to come?" Callie asks her sister. "Yeah he is super excited." She smiles as she talks about him. "So are you guys getting serious?" Emma asks. "Yeah he is super sweet and I really like him." Callie notice her sister blush. After they are done they part ways except the moms. They drop off Callie and Peyton, Callie is going to miss her mom but she is glad to have her house back.

Jamie comes back from golfing with his coworkers. To his surprise Callie is the kitchen making dinner. "Hi babe. You know you didn't have to cook." He says as he wraps his arms around her. "Hi, I know I didn't but I wanted to." She says before she kisses him. Peyton hears her daddy and smiles at him. "Hi pumpkin. Are you being good for mommy?" He asks as he kisses her head. She reaches for him and he picks her. "Did you find a dress?" Callie nods as she finishes dinner. "Yes I did. The girls found theirs too. I just have to get Peys, but since she is still growing I don't want to get hers yet. How was your afternoon?" Callie asks as she hands him his plate of pasta. "It was good. I'm a little rusty but it was nice to be out there again." He says as they eat.

Callie gives Peyton a bath while Jamie cleans up dinner. She puts Peyton's pajamas on and cuddles with her on the couch. Jamie joins them when he is done. "I think your sister is pregnant…" Callie tells Jamie. "Really? I didn't think they were trying." He says as he holds his girls. "Well we weren't trying for his one." Callie says as she kisses him. Callie takes a shower as Jamie puts Peyton down for the night. Callie comes out of the bathroom in just a towel and walks over to Jamie and kisses him. She pulls him over to the bed she lets the towel fall to the ground and lays on the bed pulling Jamie down with her. "As much as I really want to do this Cal. Are you sure you feel up to it?" Jamie asks in between kisses. She nods as she hands him a condom. "I'm fine baby…" Since it is the first time they have been together, Jamie takes his time making sure she is okay. The truth is they both needed it.

The next morning Callie wakes up and finds Jamie and Peyton a sleep next to her and she smiles watching them sleep. Everybody says Peyton is her mini me but Callie can see a lot of Jamie in her too. Her hair is a little lighter then Callie's and she has his eyes and his cute little dimples. She grabs her phone and takes a picture. Jamie wakes when he hears her take the picture. "Morning babe." She says as she kisses him softly. "Morning. She kept waking back up when I would lay her back down." Callie nods. "She got used to sleeping with you didn't she?" Jamie looks guilty. "Yeah. I just wanted her close to me." He admits. "It's okay. I would have too. You're great daddy." Jamie smiles at her. "You're a great mommy." Jamie kisses Callie. "She is growing so fast. I wish she would stay little forever." Callie sighs. "Well you know we can always have another one…" He adds. "Let's enjoy her for while longer." Callie states and Jamie nods.

**AN: Thank you for reading and Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Something New

Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm so sorry it has taking me so long to write this chapter. **

The wedding is five days from today and to say Callie is a nervous wreck is an understatement. The last two a half in months have been a challenging Callie had gone back to work to find out her newest client was suing one of Jamie's client's. She knew that one day this would probably happen but she wasn't going to let it affect their home life. It really hadn't until Callie won the case. She knew he was madder that he got in trouble with his bosses then the fact that she won.

Peyton is getting so big. She has started to crawl and has not slowed down one bit. Callie knows it won't be long before she walks. This week she has been supper cranky because she is getting her third tooth in. She is growing up way to fast for Callie and Jamie. Callie has really been considering trying for another one especially since her prediction about Eliza was true. Her and Brandon are going to have their first baby in May. Jamie and Callie were very excited for them. They told the rest of the family at Thanksgiving everybody was super happy for them.

Callie got off a little early so she could do some last minute wedding stuff. She picked up Peyton and headed to the mall. The first stop was to get Peyton's dress for the wedding and some clothes for Hawaii. Callie pays for the clothes and goes to the jewelry store to pick up Jamie's ring. She can't believe she is picking up a wedding ring. Peyton babbles and tries to grab it. "No, no baby girl that is daddy's." Callie says as she kisses her cheek. "I bet daddy is wondering where we are. Let's go home." Callie says as she puts Peyton in her car seat.

Callie gets the bags and Peyton out of the car and goes inside. Jamie is finishing his packing for the week. Peyton squeals and crawls over to her daddy. "Hi sweet pea." He says as he picks her up and kisses her all over causing her to laugh. Callie smiles, hearing her daughter so happy. "Hi baby. How was your day?" She asks as she kisses him. "It was good. I got everything done so I don't have to worry about anything but the wedding and honeymoon…" Callie grins. "Good me too. I got her dress and some shorts and beach stuff for Pey and I picked up your ring." Jamie smiles. "Can I see it?" He asks knowing the answer. "Nope sorry. You didn't show me mine…" He pouts as Callie puts a load of laundry in and packs her bag.

Jamie walks in with Pey and happens to see some of the lingerie Callie put in her bag. "You weren't supposed to see those yet." Jamie jumps when he hears Callie come out of the bathroom. He looks like a little kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "They will look even better on you…" Callie blushes because she has never dared to ware something so sexy. But it being their wedding and honeymoon she wanted too surprise Jamie. She never would have bought anything like that but Mariana and the girls from the Coterie had a thrown a lingerie bridle shower. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. "If you're good you might get to see some of those." Callie smirks. Peyton reaches for her mommy and Callie takes her. "Tell daddy if he looks in the bag any more he won't see any of it." Callie smirks at him as she takes Peyton into the bathroom to give her a bath. Jamie goes and gets Peyton's pajamas and diaper.

They put Peyton to bed and finish packing her bag. "I'm glad your dad is paying for the private jet so we don't have to worry about bag charges." Callie states as she finishes packing for Peyton. "Plus if she is fussy it won't matter since we are all family." He says as he wraps his arms around her. Callie leans back into him. "Just think in five days you will be Mrs. Hunter…" Jamie says as he kisses and nibbles on her neck. "Yeah about that. I'm not sure I'm going to change my name…" Jamie stops and is a little taken back. "When did you change your mind?" He asks with bitterness in his voice. "I just thought it would be easier at work if we ever have to work the same case again…" Jamie cuts her off. "Fine if that's what you really want. I just thought you wanted to have the same last name as us." Callie sighs. "I was just thinking about it babe. What if I keep using it at work and Hunter for everything else?" Jamie nods. "Okay. I love you Cal." Callie smiles. "I love you too."

Jamie puts the suitcases by the door and then grabs his golf clubs and puts them by the door too. "When do you plan on using those?" Callie asks. Jamie knows she is messing with him by the tone of her voice. "Before the wedding babe. Trust me with what you packed. I don't plan on leaving the room very much after…" Jamie says before he kisses her. "Well since it is my first time in Hawaii I thought we could go out some." Callie giggles when he picks her up and heads for their bed. "Babe I thought we were going to wait until our wedding night?" Callie playfully pouts. "But this is our last night together…" He says as kisses and nibbles on her neck. Callie surprises him and takes control.

The next morning the car service comes to take them to airport. "Are you ready for this?" Jamie asks Callie when they get on the plane. "I'm ready to be your wife." She says as she kisses him softly. The rest of the family gets there and they take off. Peyton cries when they first take off but settles down pretty fast. Callie has to admit the private jet is pretty amazing. She visits with the family. "So do you guys want to see Peyton's new trick?" Jamie asks his parents. "Go see Nana and papa." Jamie tells Peyton as he sets her on the floor. Peyton grins and quickly crawls over to them. They both have big smiles. "Look at you go." Jim says as he picks her up and kisses her cheek. "Wow I can't believe she is crawling." Diana says. "Me either. I don't want her to grow up so fast…" Callie tells them. "That's what they do love. Before you know it, she will be in preschool and then you blink and she will be graduating." Stef adds and the other parents nod. "Nope not her." Jamie pouts and they all laugh. "You will just have a couple more." Lena states. "I would like to have a couple more but we are waiting a little while." Callie says and Jamie nods.

Jamie goes to the back of the plane to visit with Robert and his dad. Eliza comes over and sits next to Callie. "How are you feeling?" Callie asks. "I'm better now that I'm not so sick and tired all the time." Eliza smiles. "Have you guys decided if you are going to find out the sex?" Eliza shakes her head. "I want to be surprised but Brandon wants to know." Callie smiles. "What do you think it is?" Eliza smiles. "I think it's a boy and so does Brandon." Callie grins. "Well if it's a girl I have plenty of clothes for her. Some of which Peyton never even got to wear." Eliza nods. "Thank you. But what if you guys have another one soon." Callie shakes her head. "We decided to wait until she is at least a year old before we start trying." Eliza smiles. "Where you nervous about labor?" She asks, Callie nods and squeezes her hand. "I was terrified. I'm not going to lie to you it hurt and I had never been so tired. It helped to have Jamie and my mom there. They say you forget the pain. You don't but when you hear your baby cry for the first time it makes it worth it. I will tell you the next one I'm asking for drugs a lot earlier." Callie notices the look on Eliza's face. "I thought you had an epidural?" Callie shakes her head. "I asked for one but they didn't have time. Oh and just so you know Brandon will probably get on your nerves and you will probably yell at him a lot." Eliza laughs. "Yeah we heard you in the waiting room." Callie laughs. "If you have any questions you can always ask me or mom. Or if you just need to talk I'm hear. I'm not an expert but I can tell you want it was like for me." Eliza smiles at Callie. "Thank you it means a lot." Callie nods. "You're welcome. That's what family is for."

They land and get the resort. They check into their rooms. Callie, Jamie and our parents are meeting with wedding planner in hour giving them time to get settled in. The rest of the family and guest are going to come tomorrow. They were disappointed they didn't get to go on the private jet but they couldn't take that much time off of work and there wasn't enough room for the whole family and their dates. Callie has her own room because of Pey. Jamie is staying with the guys the night before the wedding. Until the wedding night then Jamie had reserved the honeymoon suit for the rest of their honeymoon to surprise Callie. Callie changes and changes Peyton then goes down to the lobby to meet everybody.

The wedding planner shows them the location. Then they decided on the dinner and cake. Jamie can tell Callie is getting a little over whelmed. "Hey are you okay?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Callie kisses him. Stef and Lena walk over the couple. "So everything is set except the list of songs you want for the first dance and the parents." Lena tells them. Callie gets her purse and hands the list to Lena. "I'm going to dance with you guys first then dad." Stef smiles and hugs her daughter. "I still can't believe you are getting married bug." Callie wipes her eyes. "Okay mom no more tears until then…" They all laugh knowing that isn't going to happen. "Why don't you three go relax and have some fun? We will finish up here." Lena says and they nod. "Thank you mama." Callie says as they leave. "Callie is so nervous and stressed out." Lena tells Stef after they finish up with the wedding planner. "I know love. She never has liked to be the center of attention. The spa day the girls have planned will be good for her." Stef says as she holds Lena's hand as they explore the resort. "It doesn't help that Peyton is teething." Lena adds. "Yeah Callie said she has been better today."

Callie and Jamie make there way down to the beach to watch the sunset with Peyton. "Are you sure your okay?" Jamie asks as they sit down. "Yeah I'm just nervous babe. I will be okay once it's actually happening." She asks trying to remember if there is anything else that needs to be done. "Everything will be fine and you don't have to do everything Cal." Jamie says as he kisses her. "I know. I honestly never thought I would ever get married so I want to make sure it's perfect…" Jamie nods and Peyton babbles like she is telling Callie too. "I love you sweet pea."

They head back up to Callie's room to get Peyton ready for bed. Peyton plays and babbles in the water. Both parents are stunned when Peyton clearly says dada. "Did she just say dada?" Jamie asks and Callie nods. "Good job baby. That's your dada." Callie smiles even though she is little jealous. Jamie spends the rest of the time she is wake trying to get her to say it again. But she doesn't Callie has to laugh at the two. It's like she knows he wants her to say it but she isn't about to say it again. She finally goes to sleep. "My baby is growing up to fast…" Callie states as she watches her sleep. Jamie holds her from behind as he agrees with her. "What's on your mind babe?" Callie turns so she is facing Jamie. "I know I said I wanted to wait to have another one but what if we just see what happens…" Jamie grins. "So just not use anything and when it happens it happens?" She nods. "Okay but maybe we should talk to your doctor first to make sure it's okay." Callie groans. "I'm fine babe. I ask Dr. Green when I got back on the pill. She said since I was completely healed there shouldn't be any problems. She did say since my body has been through so much it might take a while if we do want to try…" He grins and nods. "Okay lets see what happens." Callie kisses him.

The next day the rest of family and some of their friends fly in. Callie knows the girls have a bachelorette party planed for her. She was a little concerned about what they have planed for her considering what their nights out use to be like before Peyton came a long. Her one rule was no stripers and that went for the guys too. In fact she threatened Sean and her brothers. Sean wasn't that scared of her but Jesus and Jude knew better then to piss her off. "So what is the plan for tonight?" Stef asks her daughters. "We are going to dinner then I hired a party bus for the clubs." Mariana says as she unpacks. "A party bus really Mari?"

"Come on Cal have some fun you could use it after everything that has happened…" Her grandma says as she plays with Peyton.

"Exactly I haven't had the greatest luck."

"Well to bad. You are going. Even moms are coming with us. So how much trouble could we really get into?"

"But if they go who is babysitting?"

"Well I kinda asked grandma and grams…"

"And we already agreed too. We haven't seen her in a while and would love to spend some time spoiling her. Plus we have back up with Jude and Conner since they aren't 21 they can't go to the bar." Callie groans but agrees. Little did Callie know that it would she was in for. Callie picks up Peyton. "You be good girl for Gigi and great grams. I love you sweet pea." She kisses her cheek and gives her back to her grandma. "If she gets fussy her teething ring is in the freezer and there is teething gel in her diaper bag." Diana and Sharon both roll their eyes. "Callie we got her I promise. Now go get ready."

Callie comes out of the bathroom dressed in a very sexy little black dress. Jamie can't help stair at her. "Like what you see?" He nods and Callie smirks. "You know I'm wearing it for you. I figured this being a small island we would probably end up at the same club…" Jamie wraps his arms around her. "Good maybe we could sneak away…" They are cut short by banging on the door. Jamie groans and as he goes to open the door while Callie finishes her make up. "Have fun. Don't do anything to crazy. I love you." Jamie says before he kisses her good bye. Callie whispers. "I love you too. Please save me…" Jamie just laughs as they practically kidnap Callie.

The girls go to dinner and have a great time. Everybody but Eliza is already starting to feel the alcohol. Even Callie is having a blast doing shots with her moms. Who knew they are just as wild as their girls when they wanted to be. Once they got to the club they play Never have I ever, drinking game. Let's just say that it equally traumatic for both moms and daughters. "Why did we agree to come out with them tonight?" Stef asks Lena. "Because we are all adults here and it's been fun. Besides I don't think they will remember most of this night anyway." They both laugh. "They are pretty drunk. Maybe we should cut them off now?" Stef suggest. "They aren't hurting anybody and look the guys just showed up. I'm sure they won't be here much longer." Lena says as she points to the guys that just walked in.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Something New

Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry this took me longer to write, but its longer then my other chapters. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. I used a wedding script generator so it would be more realistic. Please let me know if you like it. **

The next morning was very interesting to say the least. Callie and girls are passed out in her room. Callie, Mariana and Emma are on the bed. Sofia is on the couch and the moms made it back to their room. The guys are passed out in Sean's room. Thanks to Eliza and Brandon who didn't drink. Everybody made it back in one peace. But they are pretty sure they will be feeling it tomorrow.

For the most part Peyton was good for the great grandma's but she is ready to see her mommy and daddy. Trying to be as quite as possible but with a cranky baby it's not an easy task. Sharon takes Peyton to Callie's room. When she goes inside she has to laugh at the sight of her granddaughters passed out on the bed still in their clothes from last night. Peyton is now crying very loud and wakes up the girls. They all groan except Mariana who can sleep through anything.

"Sorry Cal but she has been a handful all morning."

"It's okay. Sorry she has been a handful. What time is it anyway?" Callie takes Peyton from her.

"It's fine doll she was a sweet heart last night but I think she just missed her mom and dad."

"Thank you grandma."

"You're welcome. By the looks of it you guys had a fun a night."

"I think we had a little to much fun…" Sharon laughs.

"There is no such thing as to much fun. I will be back to make you guys my famous hang over cure."

Sharon leaves and Callie lays back down but the room starts to spin and Callie gets instantly sick and she runs to the bathroom. Pey crawls over to Mariana and babbles as she pokes her cheek. When she doesn't wake up Peyton squeals and pats her cheek. This wakes her up, groaning Mariana opens her eyes to see Peyton smiling and babbling. "Morning Pey. Where's your mommy?" Mariana hears Callie in the bathroom. Emma hands her some Advil and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." She quickly takes it.

"You're welcome."

"I can't believe we drank so much last night…"

"It was your idea to play those stupid drinking games. How did we even make it up to the room?"

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was the guys showing up."

Callie finally comes out of the bathroom and carefully lays back down.

"I hate you Mari. I'm never drinking again…" Peyton crawls over to her mom and pokes her face laughing.

"I love you too Cal."

"What the hell happened last night?" They all grab their phones to look at the pictures and videos.

"All I remember is playing Never have I ever and True and Dare with your moms." Emma says

"Yeah I learned more about my moms then I ever wanted to know…" Callie says as she looks at the pictures laughing.

"You and Jamie were basically getting it on in the middle of the dance floor. Then you guys disappeared…" Mariana tells her. Callie turns bright red remembering the quickie they had in the bathroom. When it downs on Mariana and Emma at the same time.

"Eww really Callie…"

"What? You and Raj disappeared too…" They laugh.

"That bathroom got a lot of action last night." Emma adds.

Sharon comes back and makes her hang over cure. None of the girls are sure they want to drink it but Sharon insists it will help. They all drink it as fast as they can because it tastes horrible. Sharon laughs at their faces. After the girls head back to their rooms. Jamie comes back to their room.

"Morning baby." Jamie says as he walks over to them.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Callie asks as she kisses him.

"Like I got hit by a party bus. What about you?"

"The same but my grandma's hang over cure has helped. Here drink it fast." She hands him a glass. He drinks it gagging but gets it down.

"I have to take a quick shower our tee time is at one. What are you guys doing today?"

"We are going to the spa. Don't for get we have the rehearsal at 7 and then dinner…"

"I won't we should be done in time for a shower and then I will move my stuff into Sean's room."

He takes a quick shower before grabbing his clubs before going to meet his dad and the guys. Callie puts Peyton in her playpen and takes a quick shower before heading to her moms room.

"Hi Cal. How are you feeling this morning?" Lena asks as she takes Peyton.

"Hi mama. Better after grandma's nasty hang over cure and a shower. What about you and mom?" Callie asks not seeing Stef in the room.

"The same. Mom is in the shower. She still isn't feeling very well." They both laugh. Peyton reaches for her mommy as her bottom lip starts to quiver. Callie sighs as she takes her from Lena.

"Mommy will be back soon sweet pea. You, grammy, and grandma are going to have so much fun at the pool." Peyton hides her face in Callie's neck as Stef comes out of the bathroom.

"Hi Cal, hi buggy." Peyton doesn't even look at her grandma. Which is very strange for her. Stef tries to take Pey from Callie but she starts to cry and reach for her mommy.

"She will calm down bug. She is getting to the clingy phase." Stef says as she rubs Peyton's back. Callie kisses her head. "I love you sweet pea I will be back soon." Peyton keeps reaching for Callie.

"I will just text Mariana tell them to go with out me…"

Callie texts Mariana to tell to go to the spa with out her. Mariana was disappointed but they all decide to head to the pool where Peyton can go with them. Callie just hopes that she will stay with her moms during the wedding and tomorrow night. Peyton loves the water but still won't let anyone else hold her. After playing in the pool for a while Peyton falls a sleep on Callie's chest as she sits in the shade relaxing before she has to go get ready for tonight.

They head up to their rooms to get ready for the rehearsal. Callie nerves have started to kick into high gear. She doesn't know why she is so nervous she is marrying the love of her life. Peyton sleeps long enough for Callie to take a quick shower. Callie gives Peyton a quick bath and gets her ready before she finishes getting ready. She notices the time and decides to head down to the rehearsal, She knows its just her nerves but she is a little irritated at Jamie because they aren't back yet.

Forty-five minutes late the guys finally show up. Callie doesn't have to say anything because Diane yells at them. Jamie pulls Callie a side and apologizes to her. They run through the ceremony a couple of times. Callie had asked her dad to marry them so that her moms could walk her down the isle. Callie is still a little nervous but the rehearsal did help. Jamie is nervous too but just because he wants everything to be perfect for Callie. Once they get done they head over to the rehearsal dinner. They eat and enjoy the story and pictures that Callie's moms put together for them with the help of Donald they had some of Callie's baby pictures. Jamie's parents of course arranged for some local entertainment. They also told them that they want to help them buy their first house, but they wanted them to pick it out together.

After dinner Jamie and Callie say their goodbyes both of them want to spend some time with their families before tomorrow. Callie goes up to her moms suit with the rest of her family. Peyton is wide a wake the trip hasn't been the easiest on her. Callie sets her on the floor so she can play a little while before she goes to bed.

"So bug are you ready for tomorrow?" Lena asks

"I am. Still a little nervous but better then I was before. I know you and mom wanted to marry us but I wanted you guys to walk me down the isle."

"Oh honey, it's okay. We completely understand it's your day and we love you so much Callie. It was different with Brandon because he didn't have to be walked down the isle."

"I love you both so much. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you and mom."

"You know what you need?" Stef asks and they both smirk.

"A mama sandwich!"

They both hug and kiss Callie's head and they all laugh. They spend the rest of the night talking and laughing. Callie and Mariana decide to have a sleep over like old times. They head to Callie's room.

"I can't believe your getting married tomorrow." Mariana says, as she gets ready for bed.

"Honestly I can't either. I always figured you would be getting married before me."

"You know I didn't think you would take me so literally when I told you at B's wedding that if you didn't marry Jamie I would." They both laugh.

"Honestly, if you would have told me then I would be marrying him I probably would have had you committed. Having Peyton has made me love him that much more."

"I really am happy for you Cal. I miss you a lot but I know you are just a phone call away." Callie hugs Mariana and they go to sleep.

The next morning Mariana lets Callie sleep in knowing she will need all the rest she can get. Callie wakes up with there is a knock on the door. Mariana answers its room service that Jamie ordered for them. There are flowers with a note on the table. Mariana hands Callie the note.

_Callie,_

_I miss waking up with you. I can wait to see how beautiful you look in your dress. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_You're soon to be Husband._

Callie smiles and takes Peyton from Mariana.

"Good morning baby girl. Your dada is so sweet."

"Yes he is. How did he know that I was staying with you?"

"He knows us."

Callie grabs her phone and sends Jamie a quick text to thank him for breakfast. Callie doesn't eat very much because she is so nervous. After breakfast she takes a shower and then gives Peyton a quick bath. Mariana helps her get her stuff packed up so they can move Peyton's stuff to their mom's room and Callie's stuff so she can change rooms. They head to their mom's room to drop their stuff off and to grab her dress.

"We have to be at the spa to get our hair and make up done in twenty minutes. We should take the dresses down to the bridle dressing room." Lena tells the girls.

They grab the dresses and stuff while Callie takes Peyton. Of all days for Peyton to be fussy and clingy she picks today.

"Hey what's the matter sweet pea?" Callie asks as she rubs her back.

"She can feel you love. She knows you are nervous." Stef tells Callie as she takes Peyton.

They get their hair and makeup done just in time to get changed. The moms get changed first then the girls. Eliza and Mariana change Peyton into her dress as the moms help Callie put on her dress. There isn't a dry eye in the room when Callie walks out.

"Look at you my beautiful granddaughter." Donna says as she hugs her.

"Thank you grams."

"So I have something for you that takes care of something new." Sophia says as she gives Callie a box with diamond earrings.

"Thank you Sophia they are beautiful, but you didn't have to do this." Callie says as she puts them on.

"Well I picked them out but they are from dad…"

Callie can't believe he bought her diamond earrings on top of everything else he has done for her

"Well I have something barrowed and something old. Your grandfather gave this to me on our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary." Donna says as she puts a beautiful diamond necklace on Callie.

"I will take very good care of it. Thank you…"

"So all you need is something blue." Mariana says.

"Well my garter has a blue ribbon on it…" Callie says as she blushes and the girls laugh.

"Well my beautiful daughter its time. Are you ready to get married?" Stef asks and Callie takes a deep breath and nods.

They walk out together. Stef hands Peyton to Mariana and music start to play. Emma and Jesus are the first to walk down the isle. Followed by Brandon and Eliza, then Sophia and Jude. Mariana and Peyton are the last to go before Callie and her moms. They wait just inside until the music changes to her comes the bride.

"Ready love?" Stef asks and Callie nods.

They walk out and Callie takes another deep breath and looks up to see Jamie for the first time Callie and Jamie both have huge smiles. Robert smiles as he wipes a tear way. He wasn't around when she was little but she is still his little girl. Peyton squeals and babbles happily when she sees her mommy. They get to the front and she hugs both her moms and they kiss her cheek. Jamie whispers how amazing she looks and she smiles at him as her dad starts.

"_Family and Friends we are gathered together today witness a truly special ceremony: the union of __Jamie____and __Callie."_

"_There are few greater joys in life than finding someone with whom we truly "click." In that spirit, I will now share a short reading on soulmates from author Richard Bach: "A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soulmate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life."_

Callie was so nervous about being up in front of everybody but it's like her and Jamie are the only two people there.

"_Callie__ and __Jamie__, as you stand here today before your family and friends, realize that you are preparing to celebrate one of life's greatest gifts, the depths of which you have only begun to explore. Your level of love and commitment is something that many seek, but not everyone finds. The bond you share is a rarity in this world, and its fruits more valuable than any precious stone or metal."_

"_Marriage, of course, is more than a formal exchange of rings. It is a sacred and solemn promise to one another that no matter what, you're in this together. Life is full of surprises – both positive and negative. By nature, it's impossible to know what is around the next bend. However, with a trusted partner by your side, you may take comfort in the unknown. Whatever storms may come, you will weather them together. That is the beauty of love: not only does it cradle us when we are feeling weak and tired, it creates a solid foundation on which we can always rely."_

"_Henceforth, your lives will become permanently intertwined. The union you form today is built to withstand any and all challenges. Through sorrow and joy, through failure and success, through despair and triumph, your bond will persevere – buoyed by the everlasting love you share. With the vows exchanged today, you will both finalize this promise and begin life anew, together."_

Peyton has decided that she has had enough of her mommy and daddy ignoring her. She points to Jamie and says "Dada!" Everybody laughs and Jamie grins as he takes Peyton from Mariana. "Now she decides to say it." Callie says as she kisses her daughters cheek. Being that everybody is family there nobody minds the interruption.

"_Callie__ and __Jamie__, you have prepared vows of commitment to share with one another."_

"_Callie__, would you like to go first?"_

Callie smiles and nods at her dad. Looking into Jamie's eyes she starts. "Jamie, today I take you to be my husband. As we join our lives together, I vow to be supportive, caring, and honest with you always. I promise to hold you close, to respect you fully, and to love you deeply. As your companion, your partner, and your best friend, I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin. I love you with all my heart, and I plan to remind you of that every day, from this day forward."

"_Jamie__, whenever you're ready."_

Jamie smiles. "Callie, today I take you to be my wife. As we join our lives together, I vow to be supportive, caring, and honest with you always. I promise to cherish you daily, to respect you fully, and to love you deeply. As your companion, your partner, and your best friend, I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin. I love you with all my heart, and I plan to remind you of that every day, from this day forward."

"_Jamie__ and __Callie__, you will now hold hands."_

Sean takes Peyton from Jamie so he can hold Callie's hands.

"_Jamie, do you take Callie as your wife and your companion? Do you promise to share her laughter during the good times and wipe her tears during the bad, from this day forward?"_

Jamie: I Do

"_Callie__, do you take __Jamie__ as your husband and companion? Do you promise to share him laughter during the good times and wipe her tears during the bad, from this day forward?"_

Callie: I Do

"_The wedding ring is a symbol of the unending power of love between two beings. Its circular shape has no beginning and no end, representing a boundless spiritual connection. The rings should be worn proudly as a symbol of the commitment between you and your spouse. Even when you find yourselves apart, your rings will provide a powerful reminder of the eternal love you share."_

"_Jamie, as you place the ring on Callie's finger, please repeat after me:"_

"_On this day…  
I marry my best friend…  
The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams.  
Callie, I give you this ring  
As a symbol of my love and devotion  
I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love  
I join my life with yours  
To cherish and to protect you as my wife  
With all that I am…  
With all that I have…  
I honor you as my wife forevermore."_

Jamie repeats Robert as he slips the ring on Callie's finger and he smiles at her.

"_Callie, as you place the ring on Jamie's finger, please repeat after me:"  
_

_On this day…  
I marry my best friend…  
The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams.  
Jamie, I give you this ring  
As a symbol of my love and devotion  
I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love  
I join my life with yours  
To cherish and to protect you as my husband  
With all that I am…  
With all that I have…  
I honor you as my husband forevermore._

Callie repeats her dad as she puts the ring on Jamie's hand and grins at Jamie.

"_Family and friends, by the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church and by the state of Hawaii, I now formally pronounce Jamie and Callie husband and wife. Jamie you may now kiss your bride…"_

Jamie grins and kisses Callie deeply as everybody cheers. Callie turns bright red but smiles at her husband.

"_Jamie__ and __Callie__, may you enjoy a lifetime of sunrises and sunsets together. Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jamie and Callie Hunter!"_

Sean hands Peyton back to Jamie and he takes Callie's hand as they walk back down the isle together.

**AN: Thank you for reading. I spilt up the wedding into two chapters the second coming soon. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Something New

Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and to the people that read this story. Their song is Hey Pretty Girl By Kip Moore. If you have never seen the video please watch it. I think it really fits this story. I don't own anything.**

**Song link: watch?v=_7gjwS13smI**

Jamie and Callie take their wedding pictures. They got some really good one with the wedding party and their families. But the best was one where Jamie and Callie were kissing and Peyton was looking up at them smiling. After the pictures were taken Jamie pulled Callie back into the changing room for a little alone time before the reception.

"Hi my beautiful wife…" Jamie grins at Callie.

Callie smiles at Jamie. "Hi my handsome husband…" Callie kisses him it quickly heats up. Callie stops them before they get to carried away.

"Done boy we have all night… We better get out there before they come looking for us." Jamie groans but agrees.

"I'm going to need a minute…" Callie looks down and giggles.

Callie touches up her lipstick and Jamie composes himself before they head back to the reception. They visit with their gusts and of course Peyton squirms to get out of her Nana's arms to get to her daddy.

"Dada Dada!" He takes her from his mom.

"Sorry mom she has been super clingy lately."

"It's okay. You went through that phase too. You only wanted me."

"Really?"

"Yeah you were a little older then she is but she will get better." Jamie nods and kisses his mom's cheek.

Callie is visiting with her dad and his girl friend Linda.

"Thank you dad for today… And the earrings, you really didn't have too."

"You're welcome Callie. I know I didn't have too but I wanted you to have something special for your day. I love you and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or Sofia." Callie hugs him.

"I love you too dad."

Callie smiles as her husband and baby girl come over.

"I see she found her favorite person." Robert smiles at the couple.

"Yeah she is a big time daddy's girl." Callie adds.

"You too need a little boy. They are always mama's boys…" Linda says and Callie blushes.

"Callie are you pregnant?" Her dad asks and Callie gets even redder since it's her dad that is asking. She looks at Jamie and nods.

"No not yet… But we are hoping to be soon…"

Even though she is twenty-five and a mother she is still embarrassed to talk to her dad about their sex life. Her doesn't like to think about it either but he wouldn't mind having another grandbaby.

"That's wonderful Cal. You are a great mom."

"Thanks dad."

They sit down for dinner and Callie is starving since she didn't eat very much of her breakfast. After dinner they listen to the speeches' from Sean and Mariana the best man and Maid of honor. It's time to cut the cake. Callie has never had so many pictures of her taken before but she knows she will love having the memories from today. They cut the cake together and she can see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Don't you dare…" Callie warns but to her surprise he feeds her apiece of cake carefully. But Callie being Callie she feeds him a bite then smashes the rest into his face. Everybody but Diana and Dana laugh as Jamie kisses her getting frosting on her.

"Not fair." Jamie pouts as he wipes off the rest of the cake.

"Poor baby." Callie kisses him again.

Stef and Lena are trying to entertain Peyton when she eyes Stef cake. Callie can see a mischievous look on her daughters face and points it out to her husband. Peyton reaches and grabs Stef cake and shoves it in her mouth. Lena looks horrified and Stef is laughing so hard she crying and Peyton just sits there and grins. Robert and Jim take a tone of pictures of her.

"You are just like your mother little one." Lena states as she cleans Peyton up.

"We are in trouble aren't we?" He asks as he wraps his arms around Callie.

"Yeah we are. But we will get through it together… Besides she is half me and half you."

Jamie laughs and Callie playfully elbows him.

"In genes maybe but she is your mini me…"

Peyton starts to get very fussy missing her afternoon nap. Jamie takes her and gets her to clam down just as the DJ announces the first dance. Stef tries to take Peyton but she just wants her daddy.

"It's okay the three of us can dance together, besides she fits the song. Just listen to end of it…" Stef nods.

"Hey pretty girl can I have this dance." Jamie grins and Callie nods and smiles at him getting what he just said as the music starts to play.

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?  
Love's in the air tonight  
You can bet you make this old boys day  
Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?_

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?  
And the next one after that  
Gonna make your mind there's a real good chance  
Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_

Callie kisses him softly as they dance. Peyton starts to drift off to sleep.

_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right  
Just like it's meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_

_Life's a lonely, winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
And happiness don't drag its feet  
And time moves faster than you think_

_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home  
My momma's gonna love you  
She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know  
But hey pretty girl, wanna take you home_

_Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams  
And a house on a piece of land  
Plant some roots and some apple trees  
Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams_

_Life's a lonely, winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
And happiness don't drag its feet  
And time moves faster than you think_

_Hey pretty girl, you did so good  
Our baby's got your eyes  
And a fighters heart like I knew she would  
Hey pretty girl, you did so good_

Callie kisses Peyton's head and smiles at Jamie. "But she has her daddy's eyes."

_Hey pretty girl when I see the light  
When it's my time to go  
Gonna thank the Lord for a real good life  
Pretty little girl and a beautiful wife_

When the song ends Jamie kisses her deeply.

"I love you baby." Jamie says.

"I love you too."

Callie looks over at her moms and of course they are both crying. Callie takes Peyton from him so he can dance with his mom. Then Callie dances with her moms and then her dad. They dance and visit a little while more before Callie tosses the bouquet, which it pretty entertaining since everybody has been drinking. It heads right for Mariana but she dodges it and it lands in Emma's hands. Next is the garter toss, Callie is already bright red when she sits in the chair in the middle of the dance floor. Callie is just praying that he doesn't do something super embarrassing. But of course he is a guy and with their friends cheering him on Jamie kneels down in front of Callie and grins at her. Callie doesn't think she can blush anymore then she already is. But he lefts her dress and dress and uses his mouth kissing his way up her leg. She is very thankful nobody can see what he doing. He grabs the garter with his teeth but lets his hand travel farther up to her middle where he can tell how turned on she really is. Jamie slowly pulls the garter off. Thankfully its over and everybody is watching as he tosses it and Jesus grabs it out of the air.

Jamie comes back over to Callie grinning at her. Callie wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"You are in trouble mister." Callie teases him and he grins at her.

"What do you say we get out of here Mrs. Hunter?"

Callie grins at Jamie and nods. They make their way over to their parents.

"We just wanted to thank everyone for today." Jamie says as Callie hugs her moms and dad. Then she is surprised when Diana and Jim both hug her and tell her they are happy to have her as a daughter. Jamie hugs the moms and shakes Robert's hand. His parents hug him too.

"Yes it was everything was perfect. I love you moms and dad." Callie says as she wipes her tears away.

"We love you too Callie." Stef says.

"Go have some fun you two, and don't worry one bit about Peyton." Lena adds and smiles at the couple. Callie goes over to where Peyton is sleeping in her car seat. She kisses her head.

"Mommy and Daddy loves you sweet pea. Be good for grammy and grandma."

Jamie kisses his daughter head and they say goodbye to the rest of the guests. Mariana and girls from the Coterie smile and wink at the couple. Callie knows they are up to something but she just wants to be alone with her husband. Jamie takes her hand as they walk back to the hotel. Callie kisses him once they are in the elevator.

"Thank you for today." Callie tells Jamie in between kisses.

"You're welcome baby. I wanted it to be the wedding of your dreams, and the night isn't over yet…"

"It was and more because I got to marry my best friend."

Jamie leads her over to the door of the honeymoon suite. He unlocks the door and stops Callie from walking. He kisses her and then picks her up carrying her over the thresh hold. Callie kisses him deeply before he sets her down. That's when she sees the rose peddles on the bed and candles all over the room. There is also a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries on the table. Callie looks up at Jamie just when she thought this day couldn't get any better.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Well I had some help. Mariana and the girls did it a little bit ago." He says as he comes up behind her and holds her close as he kisses and nibbles on her neck. Callie turns in his arms and kisses him.

"I have a surprise for you too. But I need some help getting out of this dress…" Callie turns so he can undo the buttons on her dress. He does as she asks. She grabs her bag and goes into the bathroom. Jamie takes off the vest and his tie before slipping off his shoes. Callie changes into the very sexy bridal lingerie. She has never worn anything so sexy in her life but she wanted to something special for Jamie tonight. She takes a deep breath before she walks out of the bathroom. Jamie looks up at her and can't believe how incredible she looks. He is pretty sure he drooling. She grins as she walks over to her husband.

"Do you like it?"

Jamie just nods because his brain is no longer working. Callie smiles at the affect she still has on him. Jamie kisses her as Callie unbuttons Jamie's shirt. Jamie picks her up and lays her gently on the bed and claims on top. Jamie takes his time he wants to make sure she is completely satisfied. Callie doesn't mind one bit. In fact its one thing she loves about Jamie that he puts her needs before his own. Sure sometimes it is just sex but that is far from the case tonight.

After two rounds of the best sex either of them ever had Jamie and Callie decide to take advantage of the hot tub in there room. Jamie grabs the champagne and Strawberries as the tub is filling up. Callie looks through the gift basket that girls left them. She has to laugh at the amount of condoms at are in there. There is also some massage oils, protein bars and Gatorade.

"It looks like they thought of everything." Callie shakes her head and laughs. Leave it to Mariana and Davia to do something like this.

They get in the tub and Jamie hands her a glass of champagne.

"Mmm. This is nice. We will have to put a jetted tub on our must have list for our house." Jamie tells Callie as she leans against him.

"I can't believe your parents are going help us buy a house…"

"Well at least we get to pick it out."

Jamie nods and kisses her. She turns so she is facing him as she straddles his lap. She kisses and nibbles on his neck leaving a mark.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" He asks playfully. Callie smirks and nods.

"I was just marking what is mine… Besides now we match pointing to her neck."

They enjoy the rest of their wedding night. Callie wakes up first and watches Jamie sleep. Everybody says that Peyton looks just like her but Callie sees a lot of Jamie in her too. Callie carefully gets up and grabs his shirt and puts it on. She checks the time to make sure they aren't late. She gets the room service menu and orders breakfast. Yes this is their honeymoon but she would like to do some stuff outside of their room. Jamie wakes up when he goes to reach for her and she isn't there. He sees her out on the balcony; he puts on his boxers and a t-shirt. He wraps his arms around.

"Good morning my wife…" Callie smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"Good morning my husband." It still feels a little weird saying her husband.

Callie turns so she can kiss him. Room service knocking on the door interrupts them. Jamie signs for it and Callie sits on the couch carefully being that she is a little sore from last night. Jamie notices it.

"I'm starving and I figured you would be too."

"Thank you babe. Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you…" Jamie says as he looks at her worried.

"You're welcome. I'm fine a little sore. You didn't hurt me, we haven't had a night like that in a while…" Callie smiles at him letting him know that she is okay.

"No we haven't. But you would tell me if I hurt you or if you don't feel like doing it again…right?"

"I promise I'm fine babe and I would tell you. You better eat up I have plans for us today."

They finish breakfast and take a shower together. Jamie asks about that she has planed but she tells him he will just have to wait and see. Callie tells him to where his trunks and a t-shirt. She puts her bikini on and puts shorts and a tank top on over. After they are dressed Callie texts her mom to check on Peyton. They grab their beach stuff and head out. Callie leads him over to the boat dock. Jamie knows exactly what they are about to do. He knows Callie has as a wild side but this is the first time that they have done anything like this together. Once they are out on the boat they get strapped in. The boat takes off and the have a blast.

They only have three days and they make the most of it not just in the bedroom. They go exploring the island the next day. Callie brought her camera and takes a lot of pictures on their hike up to the waterfall that one of bar tenders told them about. It was nice because there wasn't anybody else around. Callie takes off her shirt, shorts and shoes before jumping in. Jamie follows her, he swims over to her and she wraps her arms and legs around him. Jamie kisses her under the waterfall like something out of a movie. Jamie tells her they have to get back to the hotel that he made them a dinner reservation and they needed time to get ready.

They get back to the hotel they see Callie's moms in the lobby. They try to sneak in without Peyton seeing them but she has spotted them and starts to cry. They love their little girl but has been nice to have sometime to their selves. They walk over to them Callie is surprised when Peyton reaches for her and not Jamie. Callie takes her from Lena.

"Hi moms, Hi sweet pea."

"Hey Cal. Did you have a nice day?" Stef asks as Peyton hides her face in her mom's neck.

"We did. We went hiking and found a really cool waterfall. Has she been giving you guys a hard time today?"

"Not all day. She was a little fussy this morning when she woke up. We had a nice afternoon at the pool."

They go up to her moms suite. Not wanting to cause a scene when they leave Peyton. Callie doesn't want to leave her but it is their honeymoon. They both say bye to her and she is screaming. It breaks Callie and Jamie's heart to hear their daughter that upset.

"She will be fine babe." Jamie says as they walk back to the elevator.

Their last day in Hawaii Callie surprised Jamie and went golfing with him. Callie wasn't half bad for never have played before. She promised Jamie that she would go with him again. But she also knows that's his time with the guys. They had a romantic couples massage at the spa. Their last night Jamie found a very romantic restaurant on the beach. The wedding and Honeymoon was perfect and neither of them wanted it to end.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and the song.**


	18. Chapter 18

Something New

Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

The couple got back home from their wedding and honeymoon just in time for Christmas. They had a nice quiet Christmas. They wanted it to be special since was Peyton's first Christmas and first as a married couple. They spent Christmas Eve with Jamie's family. It was the first time Jamie's mom's parents got to meet Callie and Peyton. Callie loved them they were so different from Jamie's parents. They promised to go visit them in Texas.

After dinner and opening gifts with the Hunters they drove down to San Diego. Jamie and Callie were both excited to get to play Santa. They had told her moms not to go over board with gifts because of the wedding. But of course they didn't listen. The first Christmas with a grandbaby to spoil was a big deal. Plus with Peyton growing so quick she needed new clothes. Peyton has learned to pull herself up, but hasn't figured out walking just yet. Which is fine with her parents. Santa had brought her a walker and her grandma's got her a jumper, which she loves. Jamie got Callie a new camera and a beautiful charm bracelet. Callie got a Jamie a new watch and the new golf clubs he has been talking about. They surprised the moms with a vacation to Colorado for watching Peyton for them during their honeymoon.

Jesus asked Emma to marry him finally. Everybody was excited for them. Eliza was finally over her morning sickness and has a cute baby bump. Mariana and Raj are still together. Conner asked Jude to move in with him. Callie is very happy that her seems to be very happy and doing well in school. Since Robert was spending Christmas with Linda's family, they decided to do their Christmas on New Year's Day.

**3 months later**

Once the holidays were over and they settled into married life, which has been amazing so far. Callie and Jamie started to look for their first house. They finally found exactly what they were looking for. It wasn't super expensive and that they both absolutely loved. It's a four bedroom three in half bath open floor plan. It also had a huge backyard for Peyton. It wasn't very far from their jobs and is in a nice neighborhood. They just got completely moved in.

Callie got out of court early today so she heads home to spend some time with Peyton. She walks inside and smiles seeing her baby girl happily playing with her uncle Jude. Her normal baby sitter is sick. Peyton looks up and sees her mommy and stands up on her unsteady legs. Callie watches and Jude pulls out his phone to capture her first steps for Jamie. Peyton takes a couple of shaky steps before she falls and pouts but she gets right back up and finally makes it to her mommy. Callie picks her up and kisses her all over. Peyton smiles and giggles.

"Oh my god baby you walked. Mama is so proud of you." Jude joins his sister and niece.

"Good job Pey. Don't worry Callie I got it all on video for Jamie." Jude smiles.

"Thank you Jude, for everything."

"No problem. I love spending time with my niece and I actually got more studying done then I thought I would."

"Good. You know you're more than welcome to come over whenever. Peyton loves you and Conner."

Callie pays him even though he said she doesn't need too. Once Jude leaves Callie takes Peyton up to their room so she can change. Callie changes and goes back down stairs.

"Let's call your daddy to tell him what you have been up too." Peyton grins as Callie calls him on facetime wanting to see his reaction.

"Hi babe." Callie can tell he isn't in a very good mood.

"Hey, we were just calling to hi daddy, and to see what time you are getting off?" Jamie smiles at his girls.

"I'm glad you did. I will be home when I'm normally am. I don't have to stay late today."

"Good Peyton has something to show you when you get home."

"Do you baby girl?" Peyton nods.

"Did she do what I think she did?" he asks Callie.

"She did. But don't worry Jude got it on video for you." Callie can see the tears in his eyes.

"You are growing up to fast baby girl."

"No-no dada."

They both laugh. No is his her favorite word besides dada. She hasn't said mama yet Callie is hoping she will soon.

"I hate to but I have to go. I will be home in a little while. I love you."

"We love you too."

They hang up and Callie plays with Peyton until it's time to start dinner. She hears Jamie pull up into the driveway. Callie takes Peyton in the living room and when he comes in Callie sets her down.

"Walk to daddy…"

Jamie kneels down and holds his hands out to her.

"Come to daddy."

Peyton grins and lets go of her mommy's hands and takes a couple steps not quite steady yet but better than before. Almost makes it to her daddy with out falling. She cries and reaches for her daddy. Of course he picks her up. He can't believe his baby girl is walking.

"Good job Pey. You did it." He kisses her cheek. Then kisses Callie.

"Hi how was your day?" Callie asks as she goes to check on dinner.

"It was okay. How was your day?"

Callie could tell something is up. But she doesn't want to push him he will tell her when he is ready.

"It was good. We ended up settling so I got to come home early."

They finished dinner and cleaned up together as Peyton played in her jumper. They gave Peyton her bath and got her ready for bed. They cuddled with her on the couch until she falls a sleep on Jamie. He takes her up and puts her to bed and grabs the baby monitor. He changes into shorts and t-shirt before going back down stairs. Callie had opened a bottle of wine hands him a glass. They cuddle on the couch and watch TV.

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome. You looked like you could use it…"

Jamie sighs not wanting to get into a fight with Callie but knows he needs to talk to her.

"So my dad came by today…"

"Really? I thought they were in New York?"

"They were. They came back last night. So um he wants me to start working for him so when he retires I can take over for him…" Callie knew this would come at some point she just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Okay so what does that mean for us? Do you want to do this? I know you love your job as a lawyer. I mean we just moved in to this house…"

"I don't know… I mean it was always implied I would take over the business for him one day… I told him we would have to think about it. I would have to commute back and forth." He says as he holds Callie close.

"Would you be gone all the time like he is?"

"Yes and no. He has a lot of different projects that I wouldn't have to take over if I don't want too or I could delegate."

"Well we are trying for another baby and I told you I can't do this with out you. Plus Peyton is growing up so fast I don't want you to miss that…"

Jamie sighs he doesn't want to be away from Callie and Peyton either. He remembers his dad being gone a lot. He missed a lot of his baseball games and Eliza's recitals. But on the other hand his family would be set for life. Callie wouldn't have to work so much or at all if she didn't want too.

"I know babe. But we would be set for life and you wouldn't have to work so much or at all if you didn't want too…"

"You know I don't care about money babe. Thank you for including me on this, instead of just taking the job…" Callie kisses her husband.

"Of course Cal. This affects us both…"

Callie knows he is turn but if he truly wants this she will support him. Yes she would miss him a lot so would Peyton. But she isn't going to stand in the way of his dreams.

"If you want to do this. I understand and we will make it work. I want you to follow your heart. If we have to put the baby making on hold we can. It's not like it happened yet anyway."

Jamie sighs knowing it has bugged Callie that she hasn't gotten pregnant again.

"I would like to talk to him more about it before I make up my mind and of course you too. I don't want to put anything on hold. If it happens it happens. It will happen when it is supposed to Cal."

Callie smiles at him. Jamie sets his glass on the coffee table and kisses her deeply. Then he picks her up and heads up to their room. The rest of the week went by very fast. Callie can't believe today is her baby's first birthday. Callie wakes up early and goes into Peyton's room and just watches her sleep. She smiles remembering the day she became a mom. Jamie comes in and wraps his arms around Callie.

"I can't believe she is a year old…" She says as she leans back into Jamie.

"I know me either. Come on before she wakes up."

Jamie leads Callie back to their room. Callie kisses him and pushes him back to the bed. After Jamie holds her close.

"So my parents are coming to the party… My dad said he wanted to talk more about the job."

"Have you my your decision yet?"

"It's not going to be easy. But I think I have too…"

Callie sighs and gets up.

"What made you change your mind? I thought you didn't want to take it."

Jamie sits up and looks at her.

"Callie you know my family isn't like yours… I don't want to fight but you know things are expected of me…"

"I know. I just thought we agreed to wait a while longer. What changed?"

"I know. I told him that. But he is pushing me to start now…"

Callie nods not saying anything. She knows his mind is made up and she knows what his family is like. She goes and gets in the shower and cries so he won't see or hear her. She doesn't notice Jamie getting in the shower with her.

"Hey it's going to be okay. You, Peyton and who ever else comes a long are my first priority. I'm not my dad. I'm not going to miss my kids lives okay?"

Callie nods trying really hard to believe him. He kisses her but she doesn't kiss him back. She finishes her shower and gets dressed just as Peyton is waking up. Jamie sighs knowing what he has to do and he is not looking forward to talking to his dad but he isn't going to risk his marriage over a job. Callie walks into Peyton's room where she standing in her crib crying.

"Good morning birthday girl." Callie says as she picks her up and kisses her before quickly changes her and gets her dressed. She smiles at her mommy as she carries her downstairs to start breakfast. Callie puts Peyton in her high chair.

"Mama!" Peyton squeals and Callie turns around with tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby I'm your mama." Callie says as she kisses her cheek. Jamie watches his girls he so happy she finally called Callie mama.

"Good job sweet pea." Jamie hugs Callie.

"I'm going to tell my dad no. I'm not choosing a job over us. If we have to pay for the house we will. I'm not loosing us…"

Callie holds him tight. Then looks up at him.

"Babe if this is what you really want then tell him yes. I don't want you to regret it later. I'm not going to stand in the way of your dreams."

"Callie you are my dream and so is our family. I will tell him no for now."

They spend the rest of the morning getting ready for Peyton's birthday party. They decided to have a ladybug theme. Jamie finishes putting up the last of the decorations in the back yard as Callie finishes up the side dishes as the doorbell rings. She answers the door and it's her moms.

"Hi Love. Where is the birthday girl?" Stef asks as Callie helps her with the gifts. Then she hugs Lena.

"Hi Cal."

"Hi moms she is taking a nap. She should be up any minute." Callie says as he puts the gifts on the table.

"Hi Stef, Hi Lena." Jamie says as he walks over to them and hugs them.

"Wow it looks great you guys. You guys have done a lot out here." Lena says as she looks at the back yard.

"Thank you. Jamie did most of it. Would you like something to drink we have everything?"

"I'm good for now."

"I would take a bottle of water Lena says." Callie goes in and grabs a bottle. Stef follows her.

"Are you okay?" Callie nods not wanted to get into it with her mom.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that my baby is a year old already."

The doorbell rings as Peyton wakes up and cries. Callie goes up to get Peyton ready for the party and Stef answers the door. It is the rest of her kids. Callie comes down with Peyton in a red onesie with a black one on it and black shorts. Callie put her new red baby converses shoes on. She squeals wanting down to go see her grandma. Callie smirks as she sets her down and she walks over to her grandma and holds on to her grandma's leg. Everybody is shocked except Callie, Jamie and Jude.

"Oh my what a big girl you are. Happy Birthday buggy." Stef says as she picks her up and kisses her all over.

"Happy Birthday my sweet baby. When did she start walking?" Lena asks.

"A week ago. She is getting a lot better at it." Jude says.

"Why didn't you say anything Cal?" Mariana asks.

"Wait a minute you knew?" Stef asks Jude.

"Yeah I was watching her when she walked over to Callie when she got home. I will send everybody the video…"

"You better." Lena warns and they all laugh.

A little while later Jamie's parents come and Jamie starts the grill. The girls sit and visit while Brandon, Jesus and Jude play with Peyton.

"How are you feeling Eliza?" Callie asks as she comes over.

"Huge and ready for this little one to get here."

"Two more months right?" Lena asks and Eliza nods.

"Is Brandon freaking out yet?" Mariana asks.

"Not as bad as I am." Everybody smiles at Eliza.

"You will be fine. The first few weeks aren't pretty but you will get the hang of everything. Plus at least you have had some practice with Peyton…"

"True she was a terror when you were in the hospital…"

Peyton comes over reaches for her mommy to pick her up. She points at her uncle Brandon and Jesus.

"No, No mama."

"You want mama to tell them no, no?" Callie asks Pey and she nods. Everybody looks over at the two guilty guys.

"No, No uncle B and uncle Jesus." Callie glares at her brothers. To their surprise Callie's glare was scarier then Stef or Lena's.

"What did you two do to my precious granddaughter?" Stef asks.

"Um well there was an tickle monster incident…" They all laugh.

They have a nice dinner then Callie and Jamie help Peyton open her gifts. Peyton was having fun tearing the paper and taking things out of the gift bags. When it was time for the cake they decided to take her clothes off and just leave her in a diaper so she could get as messy as she wants. Callie put her in the high chair and Jamie set her own little ladybug cake in front of her. They managed to get some pictures before she practically dived in headfirst. Everybody laughed Peyton just looked at them and grinned with frosting everywhere. Then she offered her daddy a bite that he took like good daddy. She got frosting on his face too. Then she offers some to Callie she takes the bite and Lena takes a picture of the little family.

After the cake Callie thanks everybody for coming and heads up to give Peyton a bath. Everybody helps Jamie clean up before they leave, even though he tells them they don't have to. Callie comes back down stairs with a one year old on a sugar rush. Callie plays with Peyton while Jamie talks to his dad. She can hear some of what is said. Callie isn't mad about the job. Jim and Diana aren't happy but understand and tell him that they understand for now but he is still going to run the business. When they leave Peyton walks over to him and wants up.

"Why are you just in a diaper sweet pea?" Peyton smiles and giggles.

"She wouldn't let me put them back on. I was lucky to get the diaper on. She is so hyper." Jamie laughs.

"Well what goes up must come down." Jamie was right about a hour later Peyton was sound a sleep on Callie's chest.

Callie notices the time and kisses Peyton's head. Then she kisses Jamie.

"Happy First Birthday Peyton Colleen."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Something New

Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you to the people that are still reading my story. I hope you are still enjoying it. Please review it really means a lot.**

**8 Months Later**

The last eight months have flown bye. Callie and Jamie are coming up on their one-year wedding anniversary. Like every couple they have had their share of arguments but over all it has been a pretty great first year. Peyton is 20 months old and it seems that the terrible two's have started early. She is still very much a daddy's girl but has become very independent. Peyton is getting to be quite the talker and is super smart for her age.

Eliza and Brandon have an adorable redheaded baby boy. His name is Caleb Michael Foster. Since Eliza is out of town a lot still Callie and Jamie help Brandon when he has to work. Peyton still isn't to sure about him. She is getting better now that she getting a little older. She hasn't quite grasped the sharing idea yet especially with her parents or Stef. Jamie and Callie decided that it was time for Peyton to go to day care where she can play with kids her own age. Callie had to laugh when Jamie found out her first friend is a little boy named Dylan.

Callie has been working on several tough cases. But she promised Jamie that she would take today off so they would have a three day weekend to celebrate their anniversary. Of course Callie wanted to spend the weekend with her husband and daughter but half of her would really like to sleep most of it too. She hasn't felt very well the past couple of days and figured she caught the stomach bug Peyton had. Callie decided to make her weekly run to the store on her way home so she wouldn't have to later. As she was she realized how long it had been since she had to buy tampons. Callie grabbed a couple of pregnancy tests before checking out and heading home.

Jamie was already home with Peyton. They were playing in the back yard so Callie puts the stuff she bought a way she takes the tests and hides them in their bathroom before joining them outside.

"Hi mama." Peyton says as she runs over to her. Callie picks her up and kisses her cheek.

"Hi sweet pea. Are you having fun with dada?" Peyton nods as Jamie walks over to them. Peyton wants back down so Callie sets her down and Jamie wraps his arms around Callie.

"Hi babe. How was your day?" Callie asks as she kisses him.

"Hi, it was okay. But it's better now that your home…" Callie smiles.

"I missed you too."

After dinner Jamie cleans up the kitchen while Callie tries to give Peyton her bath.

"No baft mama!" Peyton pouts. Peyton loves bath time but the last few days she has made bath time a challenge.

"Yes Peyton you need a bath." Callie says as she undresses her daughter. Once Peyton is in the tub she starts to play in the water while Callie washes her. After the bath Callie finally gets her dressed in her pajamas.

"Do you want mama or dada to read tonight?" Callie doesn't know why she even asks because she always says dada.

"Dada." Jamie grabs a book and her stuffed elephant. Peyton crawls up on his lap, she snuggles into her daddy as she holds peanut her elephant close and sucks her thumb. Callie smiles at the sight.

Callie heads to their bathroom to take the pregnancy tests she bought. This time is so different from when she first took last time. She doesn't want to get her hopes up because she has been disappointed before when it was negative. She is lost in her thoughts when the timer goes off. She takes a deep breath and looks at them. They are both are positive, Callie is beyond excited. She takes them downstairs and waits for Jamie to come back down. Two books later Jamie comes back down stairs and joins Callie on the couch. He notices the smile on her face.

"She is finally a sleep."

"Good. So you know how I haven't felt every good the last couple of days?" Jamie has a feeling he knows where this is going but he wants to hear it from her.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

Callie nods and smiles. "Better than okay. I was at walmart and happened to walk down the tampon isle and realized that I'm late…" Callie hands him the two positive pregnancy tests. Jamie looks at them and gets a huge smile on his face.

"We are going to have another one?" Callie nods and he kisses her deeply.

"Happy early anniversary baby. I love you."

"I love you too Cal. I love you so much."

Jamie grins as he picks Callie up and heads to their bedroom. Callie kisses him deeply and full of love. Jamie takes her shirt off then kisses and nibbles on her neck. Callie moans softly as he kisses down her body. He stops at her stomach and smiles up at her.

"Hi in there, I'm your daddy and I love you so much." Callie smiles as she runs her fingers through his hair. Jamie looks up at her and she has tears in her eyes. Jamie knows they are happy tears. She was beginning think she wasn't going to get pregnant again.

After Jamie holds Callie close with a protective hand on her tummy. Just when Jamie thinks he couldn't possibly love Callie anymore then he already does she proves him wrong.

The next morning Callie calls her doctor to make an appointment. She was surprised when they said they had an opening that afternoon. She calls Brandon to see if he can watch Peyton while they go to the appointment. She starts breakfast but the smell gets to her and she runs to the bathroom. Jamie is getting ready in the bathroom when she comes in. He holds hair back. She cleans up after she is done.

"I will finish breakfast. Why don't you lay down for a while." Jamie says softly. Callie nods and goes back to bed. Jamie gets Peyton up and takes her downstairs while he finishes her breakfast. He brings up some toast and orange juice for Callie. She is a sleep so he puts it on the nightstand.

Callie wakes up a while later feeling much better. She takes a shower and gets dressed then goes to find Jamie and Peyton.

"Hey are you feeling better?"

"Yes much. Thank you. I made a doctors at one"

"You're welcome. Wow I didn't think you could get in so fast."

"They had an opening. Brandon said he would watch her while we go." Jamie nods.

"We better get going then."

They drop Peyton off and head to the appointment. Callie fills out the paper work. A few minutes later the nurse calls her back. She checks her vitals and asks her some questions. The nurse gives Callie a gown to change into and tells her Dr. Green will be in shortly. Callie changes and sits on the exam table. Dr. Green knocks on the door before she comes in.

"Hi Callie, Hi Jamie. It's good to see you again." They both say hello, as she washes her hands.

"So I see you took two pregnancy tests and they were positive?"

"Yes. I hadn't been feeling very well and realized that I was late." Dr. Green nods.

"Okay so lets take a look." Callie puts her legs in the stirrups and Dr. Green does the ultrasound. Jamie holds her hand. She smiles as she shows the couple the screen. When they hear the heartbeat they both have tears in their eyes. Jamie kisses Callie's head not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Everything looks great. According to this you are seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations I know you guys have been trying for a while now." She finishes her exam. She makes some notes on her computer.

"Your baby is due July 31st. But as you know babies don't pay much attention to due dates." She says as she writes Callie a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

"Thank you Dr. Green." Callie says.

"You're welcome Callie. Here are your pictures and your prescription. Please call me if you have any questions." She gives them to Callie. Dr. Green shakes their hands before she leaves. Callie gets dressed as they leave they make her next a appointment.

"I'm starving can we get lunch before we go get Peyton?" Callie asks.

"Of course baby. What do you feel like?"

"Just a sandwich or something." Jamie nods and drives to the favorite lunch spot.

They spend the rest of the weekend celebrating their anniversary. Since the first anniversary tradition is a paper gift. Callie got Jamie Dodgers season tickets and Jamie got Callie front row tickets to her favorite band. Also Jamie took her to a very nice dinner at the hottest new restaurant in LA. They also took Peyton to see Santa, like most kids Peyton didn't think Santa was so great. They decided to tell their families the news on Christmas. They decided to have some fun with this one, so they took a picture of Peyton by a sign saying, being promoted to big sister in July. Jamie and Callie had to laugh at the look the look on Peyton's face in the picture. They haven't told her yet; they want to wait until Callie starts to show. They frame the pictures for their parents.

Christmas with Jamie's family was nice but with Jamie and his brother not talking because of the whole family business thing. Which Jim still is trying to get Jamie to start working with him. Just to keep the peace Jamie agreed to think about it some more. Peyton kept them all entertained opening the gifts. She even tried to open Caleb's. The last gift was the one for Jim and Diana. Jim held Peyton and let her help. They were super excited when they read the sign. So was Brandon and Eliza, they promised not so say anything until the rest of the family opened their gifts. After they drove down to San Diego.

Jamie, Brandon and Stef stayed up most of the night putting together the kid's toys from Santa. The next morning Lena and girls made a big breakfast. Callie tried really hard not to get sick. Jamie was one step head her.

"Why don't we give them the gift?" Callie nods and goes to the living room and grabs the gifts. She hands them to Stef and Lena. They were a little surprised but Stef knew something was up with her daughter. They opened them and both of them screamed and hugged Callie and Jamie. It scared poor Caleb and he started to cry.

"Okay what in the world is going on?" Mariana asks.

"Peyton is going to be a big sister…" Callie tells the rest of the family and they all join in on the excitement. Jesus and Emma shared a look that Callie didn't miss.

"Okay what is up with you two?" Callie asks. Emma nods and smiles.

"Emma is pregnant too." Jesus says and everybody is shocked but incredibly happy for them.

"Don't be getting any ideas Ms. Thang." Stef tells Mariana and Raj.

"Don't worry I'm not going to be having a baby anytime soon."

They finished breakfast and opened all of their gifts and Peyton plays more with boxes than the actual toys that came in them. They spend the rest of the day with family. They had a great Christmas. They had a very quiet New Year's; since Callie can't drink they decided to stay home. Callie offered to watch Caleb so Brandon and Eliza could go out to dinner with their friends. Callie was surprised when Peyton actually wasn't jealous of Caleb.

A week later Jamie had to fly up to the state capital for a new client. Callie had been in court all week on the big case they had been working on. Callie hadn't felt very good all day but she couldn't call in. She texted Brandon and asked him if he could pick up Peyton from daycare and keep her for the night. The case wasn't going like they had planned so they were going to be working late. She got back to office after court had got out for the day.

She went to bathroom and saw she was bleeding, more then the normal spotting that can happen. Callie of course is freaked out, she told her boss what was going on and went to the hospital. She called Dr. Green on her way. Luckily she was already at the hospital and met Callie in the ER. Dr. Green took her straight back and did an ultra sound and Callie could tell by the look on her face.

"Callie I'm so sorry but I can't find the heart beat…" Dr. Green tells her and Callie breaks down.

"Would you like me to call Jamie? We will need to do a DNC, which makes sure everything is cleaned out. We will have to put you under for it."

"Jamie is out of town. I can call my sister." Dr. Green nods. Callie calls Mariana and asks her to come to the hospital. She can't tell her what is going on but Mariana figured it out and promises her she will be there shortly.

Mariana gets there and Callie completely losses it. Mariana holds her sister as she cries. She doesn't know what to say she just rubs her back.

"I need to call Jamie…" Callie says through her tears.

"Do you want me to call him?" Callie shakes her head no. She gets her phone and calls him.

"Hi babe. I was just about to call you. I'm on my way to the air port."

"Jamie… I'm at the hospital… I was bleeding and they couldn't find a heart beat…" Callie starts to cry all over again.

"I'm so sorry Cal. I will be there as fast as I can. Is there anybody with you?" Jamie is trying really hard not to cry.

"Mariana is here. Dr. Green has to do a procedure that I have to be put under for."

"I love you Callie. I will be there as soon as I land."

"I love you too."

Dr. Green comes back and gets Callie ready to go upstairs. She tells Mariana to wait up in the O.R waiting room and she will let her know as soon as she out. Mariana tells Callie that she will be waiting for her and that it will be okay. When they take Callie upstairs Mariana calls her mom.

"Hi Ms. Thang. What's going on?"

"Mom Callie had a miscarriage and they just took her up for a DNC. Jamie is flying in from Sacramento…" She says as she starts to cry for her sister.

"Okay mama is in Sacramento but I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you for being there for Callie. I know it means a lot."

"She is so sad mom. I don't know what to say to her."

"Honey you remember with when we lost Frankie all you can do is love her and be there for her even if she tries to push us way."

A couple of hours later Dr. Green comes out to let Mariana know that everything went good and that she can stay with her while she wakes up. Once she is awake and everything is okay Callie can go home. The Doctor takes her back to see Callie. She texts her mom to head to Callie's house that she will be going home tonight. Then she texts Jamie to let him know she out but still a sleep. Callie wakes up a little while later. Dr. Green tells her what to expect and then discharges her. Mariana drives her home, once they get home Callie goes up to her room and goes to bed not saying a single word. Mariana texts Jamie telling they are at home.

Thirty minutes later Jamie comes in. He hugs Mariana and thanks her for being there for Callie. Jamie asks Mariana to go get Peyton from Brandon's. Callie needs her little girl close to her. Jamie goes up to their room Callie looks up and starts crying all over again. Jamie crawls in bed next to her and holds her close.

"I'm so sorry Callie. I need you to know this was not your fault. I talked to Dr. Green she said this things happen sometimes and there isn't anything anybody could have done." Jamie cries with her.

"I know it's not my fault but just feel so empty… Our baby is gone…"

Stef pulled up right as Mariana was leaving to get Peyton. So she went with her. They told Brandon and Eliza what happened. Once they get back to the house Stef sits on the couch with Peyton.

"Peyton baby I need you to be a very good girl for your mama and dada. They are very sad right now and could use some of your special cuddles. Can you do that for Nama?"

Peyton nods. Stef takes her up to her parent's room. She knocks before going inside. Stef's heartbreaks when she sees how broke Callie looks. Peyton smiles and reaches for her mama. Stef hands her to Callie and then kisses Callie's head.

"I love you bug. Mama loves you too. I will be downstairs if you two need anything." Callie nods.

"I love you too."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

Something New

Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you for the reviews it really means a lot to me. As always I don't own The Fosters or Good Trouble. Please review**

It's been a week since the miscarriage. Physically Callie is back to normal but emotionally she is still a mess. She knows it wasn't her fault but she still feels empty. She still hasn't said much to anybody but Peyton. Jamie has tried his best to be there for her in away why that he can be. Callie isn't making it easy though, he tries to hold her when they are in bed but she either moves away from him or she gets up and goes downstairs. The last couple of nights Peyton has slept in-between them. The truth is he is hurting too but he knows he needs to be strong for her.

Jamie is out of sick days so he has to go back to work today. Callie has hardly got out of bed except to get away from him. Jamie gets ready for work and gets Peyton ready for day care. He knows Callie can take care of her but she keeps asking to see her friend Dylan. Plus Stef and Lena are coming to talk to her weather she likes it or not.

"You know I'm capable of taking care of my own daughter she doesn't need to go to day care."

"Babe I know you can take care of her. She wants to see Dylan and her other friends."

"Pway wift Dwan mama." Callie smiles at Peyton.

"Okay, sweet pea have fun with Dylan. I love you Peyton. Be good for Mrs. Scott." Callie kisses Peyton's head.

"Bye, bye mama. Ove you." Jamie kisses her but she doesn't kiss him back. Jamie can't help but sigh.

"Call me if you need something. I love you Callie." Callie nods and lays back down.

Jamie leaves and drops off Peyton before going to work. A couple of hours later Stef texts Jamie that they just got to the house and she would let him know how it goes. He knows Callie is going to be mad at him for calling her moms, but he has to do something. Callie groans when she hears the doorbell, she goes downstairs and sighs when she sees it's her moms. She lets them in. They aren't surprised when she goes back up to bed.

"Stef did you see how bad she looks?" Stef nods with tears in her eyes. They follow Callie and don't bother knocking. Stef lays one side of Callie and Lena on the other.

"Callie we are very worried about you love. Mom and I know how you feel bug and understand how bad it hurts." Callie cries.

"I just feel so empty… How did you get through it mama?"

"I know you to do Cal. I got through it with because I had mom and you kids that loved me. Saying goodbye with planting of Frankie's tree also helped. Callie you have Jamie, Peyton and all of us to help you. Peyton needs her mama, and Jamie is very worried about you." Lena says as she holds Callie.

"We have been trying for over a year. I was begging to think there was something wrong with me, since the wreck. We were so excited when I took the test. I don't know if I could go through this again. Will Jamie leave me if I don't want to try again?"

"Cal one thing I know for sure is that Jamie loves you no matter what, but bug you can't live in fear. The chances are very low that you would have another miscarriage. I'm not saying you should start trying again right away but you might feel differently later. You and Jamie need to talk. I know it's not your favorite thing to do but he is hurting too."

"Mama is right you can't live in fear of what might happen. I'm not saying you have to forget what happened because you never will but it does get easier. You have always put walls up to protect yourself, but Cal you have a husband and the sweetest little girl that needs her mama." Stef says as she kisses Callie's head.

"Thank you moms. I love you both so much. I promise I will talk to Jamie when he gets home…" Callie smiles and laughs when they pull her into a famous mama sandwich.

"You're welcome bug. That's what moms are for no matter how old you are. But first things first you my dear need a shower. Then you need to eat something. I will make you lunch."

Callie gets out of bed and goes to take a shower. Lena goes down and makes them lunch while Stef cleans up and changes the sheets on Callie's bed. She texts Jamie that everything is okay and she is willing to talk later. After a nice long hot shower Callie gets dressed and goes down stairs. Lena made Callie's favorite comfort food Mac and Cheese.

Jamie gets a call from the day care. Peyton was playing with Dylan and couple other kids they were running and she tripped and hit her head on the edge of the sand box. She is okay but is going to need a few stiches. Jamie tells them he is on his way. He calls Callie on the way.

"Hi Jamie what's going on?"

"Hi babe. Um Peyton fell down and hit her head. She is okay but is going to need a couple of stiches. I'm on my way to pick her up." Jamie says calmly so he doesn't freak her out.

Callie freaks out. "Oh my god. Okay I will meet you at the ER."

"Callie take a deep breath. Mrs. Scott said she isn't even crying anymore. It will be okay kids get hurt."

"I know it's just the first time she has gotten hurt." Callie hangs up and tells her moms what happened. They calm her down and Callie promises to let them know she is okay before she leaves. Her moms head home to San Diego.

Callie gets to the hospital and sees Jamie checking Peyton. Callie finally can breath when she sees her baby is in fact okay. Peyton reaches for her mama and Callie takes her from Jamie. Callie turns very pale when she sees the blood on her daughter's shirt.

"Hi babe. She is okay. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot." Jamie says as he turns in the forms and they sit in the waiting room.

"Hi, so what happened?"

"She was running and tripped when she was going down she hit the corner of the sandbox."

They call them back and the nurse checks her head. Callie is glad she is sitting on the bed when they take the bandage off of Peyton's forehead. The nurse assures her that it looks worse than it is. The doctor comes in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Young. It's good to see you up a around Callie and this little cutie as gotten big." Jamie remembers the her she was the doctor that saved Callie.

"Cal Dr. Young was the Doctor that saved your life…" Callie smiles and thanks her.

She looks at Peyton's forehead.

"She is going to need a few stiches. Since it is on her forehead I will page the plastic surgeon that is on call so she won't have too much of a scar. We are going to have give her a light sedation so she doesn't move. Don't worry Callie kids her age heal very quickly."

"Thank you Doctor." Jamie says as he holds Callie's hand.

Dr. Young goes and pages the plastic surgeon and gets the medicine. She comes back in the shot. Callie holds Peyton as she gives her the shot.

"She will start to get sleepy soon."

Once Peyton falls a sleep and Callie lays her on the bed so they can clean the wound. Callie holds her hand and Jamie holds her. The surgeon puts seven stiches in and covers the wound.

"She will be fine and the stiches will need to come out in ten days. Her regular physician can take them out. Keep them dry and don't let her scratch them. If they start to bleed or turn red bring her back in. You guys are free to go when she wakes up."

"Thank you Doctor." They both say and shake his hand.

He leaves the nurse comes back in to check on Peyton. She is starting to wake up she starts to cry Callie picks her up. She settles back down and yawns.

"Here are your discharge papers and your instructions. She will be tired from the medicine but it should completely wear off in a couple of hours. If it seems like she hurting you can give her some children's Tylenol." Jamie nods and signs the papers.

They head home. Peyton falls back a sleep in the car. Callie lays her in her crib and grabs the monitor before going down stairs. For the first time in a week she cuddles with Jamie on the couch. Jamie smiles and holds her close.

"I'm sorry I have been pushing you away. When I get hurt or scared I put walls to protect myself…"

"It's okay Callie I understand completely. But I'm not going anywhere Cal."

"I know. I'm was worried that if I told you that I can't go through this again and since I know you want more kids that you would find someone else you can have them with…" Callie looks at Jamie. He grabs her hand.

"Callie I don't care if we never have another one. I love you and only you. I know it is scary but when I talked to Dr. Green she said since you have and a successful pregnancy that the chances of having another miscarriage are very slim. But if you don't want to try anymore then we won't. It is completely up to you…"

"I love you Jamie. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I know you are just as sad as I am, but we can't let fear run our lives. I'm not ready to start trying again but I promise we will try again…" She kisses him deeply.

"I love you too. I am sad but I have to remember everything happens for a reason. I promise I won't pressure you into anything. So when ever you are ready, until then we will be safe." Jamie kisses her and holds her close.

They are both still hurting but with Jamie and Peyton it will get better. If Callie is honest with herself she is already starting to feel better about things since she talked to her moms and Jamie. Callie calls her moms to let them know that Peyton is okay and that she and Jamie talked and they are okay. Peyton wakes up and Jamie goes up to get her. He changes her and brings her down to Callie. Peyton plays with her mama like nothing ever happened to her.

**4 months later**

It has been a busy four months for Jamie and Callie. Jamie made partner at his firm and Callie has been busy with a police shooting case. She isn't happy that judge Wilson will be hearing the case. Callie is still getting over the miscarriage but it is getting easier. Today is Jamie's 28th birthday. They are going to go out with some of their friends. Jamie and Callie are excited to be going out. They haven't been out with friends a while. Jude is going to baby sit. Peyton is getting to be quite the hand full. It's hard to believe in two weeks she will be two.

Callie gets off and goes to pick up Peyton from day care. When she gets there Mrs. Scott tells her that she bit two kids and had a time out. Callie sighs and promises that they will work on her not biting. She gets home and makes her dinner. Jamie gets home not long after.

"Hey baby." Jamie kisses Callie and then Peyton.

"Hi, hi dada." Peyton smiles at him.

"Hi sweet pea. Where you good today?" She shakes her head no. Callie just shakes her head.

"What did she do now?"

"She bit two kids." Callie tells him. Jamie cleans Peyton up when she is done eating. Callie goes up to get ready to go out.

"Why did you bite two kids Ms. Peyton?" Peyton just wants down to play. Jamie doesn't let her and she gets mad.

"You can play later Peyton. Now answer daddy why did you bite them?"

"No want them to pway wift my toys." Jamie sighs.

"Peyton we don't bite and you have to share your toys with others. You are getting to be a big girl and big girls share their toys okay?"

"I big dirl dada. No biting." Jamie smiles and kisses her head. Jude gets there and plays with Peyton while Jamie goes to get ready.

Jamie takes a quick shower and grins when he sees Callie in a very sexy red dress. He kisses her neck and she moans softly. But pushes him back and Jamie pouts.

"Don't worry baby there will be plenty of that later, birthday boy…"

They finish getting ready and go down stairs. Callie tells Jude that she has been a handful lately and probably won't want to go to bed but don't give into her and to watch out for her biting. They say bye and head to the restaurant. They have a nice dinner with their friends before heading to the club. When they get their Sean had reserved the VIP section. Sean orders them a around of tequila shots. Few drinks later Jamie gets Callie out on the dance floor. Callie is already feeling pretty good. Jamie grins when she grinds against him. Later the party is wined down and Jamie orders them a limo to take everybody home since none of them should be driving.

They get home to Peyton, Jude and Conner a sleep on the couch. Jamie takes Peyton up to her room while Callie wakes up her brother and Conner. She isn't surprised when she finds out that Peyton bit both of them and hit Jude when he told her not to bite witch was a new thing. Callie apologizes to them and they leave. Callie heads up to their bedroom. Jamie wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply. She doesn't respond like he thought she would.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Our daughter bit Jude and Conner then when he put her in time out she hit him…"

"Well she is a sleep there is nothing we can do about it right now so can we deal with her tomorrow?"

Callie nods and kisses him as she unbuttons his shirt. Once they make it to the bed Jamie reaches to his night stand to grab a condom. Callie isn't sure why but she stops Jamie. Jamie looks at her.

"Are you sure baby?" Callie nods and smiles up at Jamie.

The next morning Callie wakes up to Peyton's head next to her and her feet by Jamie's head. She was drunk last night but she doesn't remember Jamie bringing her in their room. Jamie wakes up when Peyton kicks him in the face. He is just as confused as Callie is about how she got in there.

"Did she cry last night?" He asks as he pulls on his boxers.

"I thought you brought her in here earlier…But since you were still naked…"

"She must of climbed out of her crib." Jamie says as he grabs his phone and checks the baby monitor video. Callie gets one of Jamie's t-shirts and shorts before Peyton wakes up.

"She did. She looks like it's time for a big girl bed…" Callie sighs as she watches her daughter climb out of the crib.

"What are we going to do with her? I mean she isn't even two yet and I don't even recognize her."

"Well I was talking to my mom and she told me I was a biter too. The doctor told her a lot of kids do it at that age. They do it for attention to ignore them when they do it."

"Okay what if that doesn't help?"

"Then more time outs. If that doesn't work we will take the next step. I know you have a hard time with it. But there is a big difference in spanking and a beating." Callie sighs.

"I know you are right but I'm not sure I can do it." Jamie nods.

"It will be the last resort babe. So not to change the subject but last night we didn't use anything, are we trying or what ever happens…" Callie smiles and kisses him.

"Honestly I want to try again… It still hurts a little but the thought of having another one doesn't hurt so much." Jamie smiles at her.

"Well then we will have fun trying." Jamie says as he looks at the clock.

"Would you like to join me in the shower Mr. Hunter?" Callie asks as she walks into their bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Something New

Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot. Don't worry I plan on bringing them back later in the story.**

**2 Months later**

Peyton is now two and very smart, independent and extremely stubborn. Thankfully she is over the biting stage. Her friend Dylan bit her back and since then she has been so much better. In fact they are pretty proud that Peyton is doing really good with potty training. Callie is glad that she catching on so quickly since she is pretty much sure she is pregnant. So there will only be one in diapers. But she has been too nervous to take the test. Because she hasn't been sick like with the first two. She has been super tired and moody. Also it hasn't been very long since they started trying again. That's not the only surprise she has for her husband. Diana and Jim asked if they could have Peyton for the night before Caleb's birthday party tomorrow.

On her way back from dropping off Peyton at her in laws house Callie stopped at the store to pick up a pregnancy test. She also made reservations at Jamie's favorite steak house. She got home and takes a shower. Jamie comes home and hears Callie in the shower. He walks in the bathroom as she is getting out, Jamie pouts and Callie smirks. Callie can tell he has had a hard day.

"Hey what's the matter?" Callie asks then kisses him hello.

"Hey. Where is our munchkin? I'm fine just a long day. I was hoping to join you in the shower…" Callie smiles at him.

"Well she is with you're parents. They asked if they could take her for the night since we will be tomorrow. I made us reservations at your favorite steak house." Jamie grins and kisses Callie. He notices the pregnancy test box on the bathroom counter.

"Have you taken that yet?"

Callie shakes her head. "I wanted to wait until you were here with me. I'm not sure I am. I haven't been sick but I have been more moody. My last period was super light… I don't know I just have a feeling." Jamie has to laugh at her she is so cute when she nervous. He rubs her back and kisses her.

"It will be okay babe. If you aren't we will keep trying… Whatever happens we are in this together…" Jamie kisses her and goes to change while she takes the test. Callie comes out and gets dressed then joins Jamie on the bed. Callie grabs Jamie's hand. They both jump when the timer goes off. Jamie pulls her to the bathroom. Callie stops him.

"I can't look. Can you do it?" Jamie nods and goes gets the test. He comes back out to Callie. He smiles and nods. Jamie can see the worry in her eyes.

"Hey it will be okay. Nothing is going happen."

Callie looks at him. "How can you say that?"

"Because I have faith that it won't. Callie we have to stay positive. This baby is going to be fine. But whatever happens we will get through this together." Jamie holds her and kisses the top of her head.

"I don't want to tell anyone until the second trimester." Jamie nods.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go celebrate." Callie nods and they go to dinner.

They eat dinner and then go for a walk on the beach. Callie can tell Jamie still has a lot on his mind.

"What is going on babe and don't you dare say nothing…" They stop and sit on the beach.

"I resigned today. They are going to buy me out of my partnership…" Callie is a stocked to say the least but knows there is a good reason behind it.

"I trust your judgment Jamie. But why now, I mean you just made partner which is what you wanted…"

"As you know that case that you were working on that was declared a miss trial. Well they hired the firm because they know I'm married to you. They were hoping I would have inside information that would help them win." Callie sighs and squeezes his hand.

"I'm sorry babe. But think you for respecting me enough not to do it." Jamie looks at Callie and smiles.

"I like to win just at much as the next guy. But I refuse to put my marriage on the line to do so. I happen to love my wife more than my job. Plus she is rubbing off on me I would never do something like that. Sean resigned too. Maybe this is the push I needed to go work with my dad…"

"If that's what you want to do. You know I will support whatever you decide but with a new baby will you still have to travel so much?" This has been her one worry since he started talking about working for his dad.

"I will probably have to be gone some but if Sean will work with me too then maybe he could handle some of the trips by himself. But I won't do anything without talking to you first okay?" Callie smiles at him.

"Okay. I love you but lets go home I don't want to waste our night alone sitting on the beach…" Jamie laughs and helps Callie up.

They enjoy their night alone. The next morning Jamie makes Callie breakfast in bed. He smiles when he sees Callie still a sleep. He kisses her to wake her up.

"Morning baby." She smiles and kisses him back.

"Morning. Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Jamie steals a piece of bacon. Callie playfully glares at him.

"You know you aren't supposed to steal from your pregnant wife…" Jamie grins at her.

"I love you Callie." He gives her his best puppy dog eyes, which happen to be the same that Peyton uses when she really wants something. Callie sighs and shares her breakfast with him.

"I love you too. Now I know who taught Peyton that same look." They both laugh and enjoy the rest of their morning together.

They shower and get ready for their day. Callie finishes wrapping Caleb's presents. Jamie comes and wraps his arms around Callie and holds her.

"I can't believe he is already a year old."

"Me either. I just hope Peyton behaves today with your whole family there." Callie sighs.

"She will be fine. Besides at least it's my mom's side. They adore her and they know what it is like to have a toddler." Callie looks at him.

"So your dad's side doesn't like her?" Jamie sighs.

"That's not what I meant. I just mean that they are a lot more hands on with kids. My dad was raised by nannies. But they do love her in their own way. Just like they loved us. I want to go to Texas this summer and show you and Peyton where I spent most of my summers growing up. Peyton would love all the animals." Callie nods and smiles at him.

"I would love to see it and Peyton loves animals."

Jamie loads the SUV and they head his parent's beach house. They are hosting the party since Brandon and Eliza's place isn't very big. They want to go early to help set up. They get there and Peyton runs over to them and they see the cutest black and white cocker spaniel puppy running after her

"Mama, dada!" Callie smiles and picks her up and kisses her cheek. Jamie kneels down and pets the puppy.

"Hi sweet pea where you good for Nana and pop-pop?" Peyton nods. Diana walks over to them.

"I good mama." Peyton wants down to play with the puppy.

"She was a very good girl."

"I see Daisy had her puppies." Jamie says.

"She did and Peyton adores them. In fact she picked this girl out if it's okay with you and Callie." Callie looks at her husband praying he says no. But seeing the look on Peyton and Jamie's faces she isn't going to be the bad guy.

"I promise me and Peyton will take care of her…"

"You better." Callie can't believe she said yes to a new puppy with a baby coming. Hopefully she will be trained before the baby gets here. Jamie picks her up and shows Callie how adorable she is.

"Just look at this face." Callie smiles and pets her.

"She is pretty adorable. What are we going to name her?"

"Molly mama." Callie smiles at her daughter.

"Molly it is." Jamie puts her down so she can play with Peyton. Peyton runs off with Molly not far behind her. Jamie holds Callie and kisses her.

They help set up for the party, they get done just in time as everybody starts to arrive. Peyton runs over to her Nama and Grammy. She can say grandma now but the name Nama has seemed to stick. Which is fine with Stef. Stef picks her up and kisses her all over, which makes her giggle.

"Nama. I got puppy her Molly." Peyton tells Stef and Lena. Stef looks at Callie.

"You got a new puppy named Molly?" Peyton nods and wants down. Stef sets her down and she pulls her into the other room where the puppies are.

"Dat one nama." She points to the little black and white fur ball. Stef smiles at her granddaughter.

"She is very cute buggy. You know only big girls have puppies so you are going to have to help take very good care of her." Peyton smiles.

"I big girl Nama." Stef smiles.

"Yes you are buggy. Lets go see the birthday boy." They go and find Eliza, Brandon and Caleb.

The party was under way and of course Peyton had to tell all of uncles and aunts about Molly. Callie sits with Jamie as Peyton helps Caleb with his presents. She shows him how to tare the paper. Now that she is older she likes to help Caleb learn new things and tries to show him how do them.

"She is going to make a great big sister some day." Mariana tells Callie.

"Yeah she is." Callie can't help but smile.

After all the presents at open, it's time for his first birthday cake. Unlike Peyton, Caleb isn't so sure about it. Everybody laughs when Peyton pushes his hand down in the cake and the look on his face was priceless. Caleb tastes it and then dives in head first. Peyton joins in and they are both blue from head to toe.

"They are both going to need a bath after this." Lena states and they all nod.

"Let them have some fun. Kids are meant to have some fun. That's why they are washable." Grandma Lynn tells them.

"So Jamie and I were wondering if would be okay if we come for a visit this summer?" Callie asks.

"That would be wonderful Callie. You guys are welcome anytime. She is going to love it we even have a pony waiting for her."

"Please tell me you didn't buy a pony for her?" Lynn smiles and pats Callie's leg.

"No dear. We got him for the grandkids. They out grew him but we kept him around since we figured the great grandkids would come along." Callie sighs and nods.

Callie takes Peyton upstairs with Eliza and Caleb to clean them up. They give them both a bath then put them down for a nap.

"I hope my parents didn't over step with the puppy." Eliza tells Callie.

"I was surprised but it will be good for her. Hopefully she will help burn some of Peyton's energy off. Plus with Jamie resigning he will have sometime to spend with both of them."

"My brother resigned from the firm? Why he just made partner?"

"It's a long story but they wanted him to spy on my case and he refused."

Eliza nods and they go back down stairs. The party starts to wine down and spend the rest of the afternoon visiting. Callie notices Jamie and Jim aren't around. Mariana hands Callie a glass of wine. She takes it but doesn't drink it she just doesn't want to give off any warning signs.

"You seem lot happier Cal." Mariana states.

"I am. I have some bad days still but it's getting a lot better."

"Good. I know this is hard for you but we are going to throw a baby shower for Emma at moms in a couple of weeks. Everybody will understand if you don't want to come…"

"It's okay Mari. I will come. I can't hide forever and this is a happy time for them. Do they know what it is yet?"

"Yeah. It's a boy. They wanted to keep it a surprise but Jesus was so excited." Callie smiles at her sister. Callie excuse herself to go find Jamie.

Stef notices the untouched glass of wine, but doesn't want to say anything. Callie will tell them when she is ready. She is just happy Callie has moved on. Callie finds Jamie and Jim in his office. She hears him tell Jim that he will start in a couple weeks but he isn't going to travel so much and Callie smiles. Jim agrees and is super happy that his son is finally going to be working with him. Jim sees Callie in the door way and smiles at her.

"I will leave you two to talk." Jim leaves and Callie walks over to Jamie and wraps her arms around him.

"I take it the talk went well?" Jamie nods and kisses her softy.

"It did. He agreed to all of my terms. He said that once I take over I'm in charge of the scheduling. So everything will be up to me…"

Callie nods and hugs him. She knows that it's going to be hard but they will work through everything together. Once Peyton wakes up they join the rest of the family out by the pool. They swim with Peyton for while before Peyton starts to get cranky and Callie is very tired. They still have to stop at the pet store to get everything for Molly. They say their good byes and get Molly before leaving.

They stop at the store and Callie can't believe everything a puppy needs. She is starting to wonder if she should have said no. But Peyton and Jamie are so excited. They finally get home. Callie gives Peyton a bath while Jamie sets up everything for Molly. Callie brings Peyton back down in her pajamas.

"Pway wift Molly mama?" Callie smiles and sits her down.

"Yes baby you can play with Molly for a little while then it's bedtime."

"I not baby mama. I big girl." She says and then plays with Molly.

"Yes you are a big girl. But you will always be mommy and daddy's baby girl." Callie says as she sits on the couch with Jamie.

Peyton giggles as Molly licks her face. Callie snuggles into Jamie as they watch their daughter and puppy.

"I can't believe we have a puppy now."

"I was planning on getting her one when she got older. But this way they can grow up together…"

"So you are going to be taking care of Molly when I'm tired and cranky from being pregnant…" Jamie grins and rubs her flat stomach.

"Of course and I will still have time to take care of you."

The few days were pretty uneventful. Callie went to work while Jamie stayed home with Molly and Peyton. Molly is actually very smart and Jamie has her pretty much house trained. Callie is off today and they finally have a doctor's appointment. They drop off Peyton at daycare and head to the doctor's office. Once they get there and fill out all the paper work the nurse takes them back. After the nurse does all normal stuff. Then takes some blood. Callie changes into the gown. Jamie knows how nervous she is and squeezes her hand.

"It's going to be fine Callie just breath."

Dr. Green comes in and smiles at the couple.

"Hi Callie. How are you feeling today? I see you took a pregnancy test and it was positive?" Callie nods.

"Yeah, I took it because I have been pretty moody and super tired. But I did I have my period last month but it was very light."

"Well your HCG level is pretty high so my guess is your farther along then you think. It could have been spotting which can happen early in pregnancy. Lets take a look." She does her exam. Then does an ultra sound as she looks at the screen she smiles. Then Callie and Jamie smile when they hear the heartbeat.

"It sounds different from last time like there is an echo. Is everything okay?" Jamie asks trying not to worry.

"Well that is because there is two heart beats." Dr. Green states and turns the screen so they can see.

"Two as in twins?" Callie asks clearly in shock. She looks at Jamie and he looks like he is going faint.

"Yes you are having twins. You are 8 weeks along. There is only one sack so they are identical. So they will be either both boys or girls." Dr. Green says as she prints some pictures for them.

Jamie finally comes back to reality and kisses his wife. They both have tears in their eyes. Dr. Green explains how twin pregnancies can be different and what to watch out for. She also gives her a prescription for her vitamins. They make their next appointment before leaving. Callie once the shock wears off she starts to freak out.

"I agreed to three kids but I never thought I would be having twins… I mean we barely handled Peyton by our selves what are we going to do with two newborns and a toddler? Now you are going to be gone and I'm going to be by myself." Jamie holds her and tries really hard not laugh at her.

"Babe it will fine. We can do it. You aren't going to be by yourself. I will take as much time as I need too." Callie calms down a little. She notices his face.

"You better not be laughing at me. When you almost fainted when she told us." Jamie can't help it anymore and starts to laugh. Callie playfully smacks his chest.

"Sorry babe but you are cute when you get so worked up."

"Well just for that you are sleeping on the couch tonight buddy. Oh and just so you know we are done having kids unless you are the one to get pregnant." Jamie stops laughing.

"I'm sorry I won't laugh anymore. I don't want to sleep on the couch…" He pouts and Callie laughs at him.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Something New

Chapter 22

**AN: I was so excited to get so many great reviews. I'm so sorry this chapter is a little late. I had to work a lot this week and was out of town a few days. I love all the ideas, and I plan on using them as much as I can. **

**1 Month later**

Once Callie got over the shock of finding out she is having twin. She has decided to read and learn everything she can about having twins. She knew this pregnancy was different from the beginning. Callie is beyond thankful that she hasn't thrown up as much as she did with Peyton. Most of the sites say that is one of the lucky ones since morning sickness with twins is supposed way worse. But she has had the worst mood swings and is always exhausted. Not to mention she is only twelve weeks pregnant and is already having to wear maternity close. Poor Jamie has been on the receiving end of her mood swings. He doesn't mind that much because he knows it's just the hormones. They also have been nervous about her having another miscarriage since twin pregnancies are considered high risk.

They had planned on waiting until the second trimester to tell the family but her moms figured it out pretty quickly. They figured it out at Emma's baby shower when Callie not only didn't drink but also would go from laughing to crying at the drop of the hat. The fun part was telling them that its twins. The look on her moms' faces was priceless. Peyton is so excited to be a big sister. Especially now that she can see her mommy's tummy growing. Since Jamie has started his new job Jude has been a huge help with Peyton. He graduated a couple of weeks ago and is going be a teacher so he has the summer off.

Callie loves her job but she is really starting to wonder if she can work as tired as she has been. She talks to her bosses and they agree to her just working part time until she feels like she can come back full time. Since she got off early and Peyton is at daycare, Callie asked Mariana to lunch and to go shopping with her. She needs some summer time maternity clothes and bigger bras. One thing about the extra hormones Jamie does not complain about. Callie meets Mariana at Olive Garden; pasta is one thing that the babies happen to like.

"Hey Cal. Sorry I'm a little late. The staff meeting ran long." She says as she hugs Callie.

"Hey. No problem I just got here myself."

"How are you feeling?"

"I haven't been as sick the last few days. I'm not quite as tired now that I haven't been working so much. Enough about me, how is living with Raj going?" Callie says before they order.

"It's going good so far. I love our new place. I mean I miss the Coterie a lot but you know we are all still really close."

"How can we not be." They both laugh.

"So how is the Jamie's new job going?" Mariana asks as they eat.

"It's going pretty good. The commute isn't as bad as we thought it would be. Peyton misses him a lot but he has been really trying to make time for her. He does have to go to New York for a week and then they are home for a couple weeks then to China. He is trying to get the traveling out way early, because twins tend to come early and since I will probably be the size of a house I won't be able to do much. He also talked to his dad and he can work from home later if he has too." Callie smiles.

"Well it sounds like he is really trying."

"He is. I feel bad that I have been so moody and take it out on him most of the time."

"I'm sure he understands. Besides it does take two to tango…" Callie rolls her eyes but they both laugh.

After lunch they go shopping. Callie finds some stuff she really likes but she doesn't buy want too much since she knows she going to get a lot bigger. Of course Mariana buys some new clothes and shoes. Callie also finds some really cute stuff for Peyton. It's hard to buy stuff for her lately because she hates pink and recently doesn't want to wear dresses. Which Callie doesn't blame her but Diana insists on buying them. They have been letting her pick what she wears as long as it goes together. They say goodbye and Callie goes to pick Peyton up.

"Hi Callie. Peyton was pretty good today, but she refused to take a nap so she is pretty cranky." Mrs. Sanders says. Peyton sees her mommy and runs over to her. Callie picks her up.

"Hi mama. Dada home?"

"Hi sweet pea. Dada will be home at dinnertime. Did you tell Dylan and your friends bye?"

"Bye, Bye Dwan." She waves and Callie grabs her stuff and heads to the car.

They get home and Peyton plays with Molly while Callie puts the new clothes in to wash and makes dinner. Callie is surprised but happy when Jamie comes home fairly early.

"Hey babe." Callie kisses him and he wraps his arms around her.

"Hi baby. How was your day with Mariana?"

"It was fun. I found some new clothes for me and Pey."

"Dada!" Peyton runs to him and reaches up to him. He picks her up and kisses her all over and she laughs.

"Hi baby. Where you good today?" She nods and lays her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"She was but she didn't take a nap so she has been a handful…"

"Why didn't you take a naps baby?"

"I big girl. No naps!"

"You are a big girl but you still need a nap." She pouts.

After dinner Peyton is super tired and cranky so they decide to give her a bath, which was caused a huge melt down. Jamie finally gets it done, he isn't surprised that she doesn't even make through the whole book before she falls a sleep. Callie lays on the couch, Jamie comes down stairs and joins Callie.

"Babe Can you please rub my feet?" Jamie nods and smiles, he knows that Callie enjoys the little things he does for her the most.

"Of course." He rubs her feet.

When he is finished she gets up and sits on his lap straddling him. She kisses him and he deepens the kiss. They break a part and Callie grins at him before kissing and nibbling on his hear and neck. Jamie moans and Callie can feel how much he is enjoying it.

"Somebody is turned on…" she says between kisses.

"Well my incredibly sexy wife is sitting on my lap and it's been a while since we have had sex…" Callie stops and looks at him.

"Sorry she was busy being exhausted and sick from growing not just one of your children but two." She said as she gets up. Jamie sighs and tries to stop her.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that. I know you haven't felt like it, and that is completely okay. You are doing twice the work." Callie looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm sorry…"

Jamie nods and kisses her before picking her up and heading upstairs. Callie is surprised when he lays her on their bed and goes in the bathroom. He runs her a bath. He comes back to her. Jamie helps Callie up and leads her into the bathroom. Callie grins at him.

"I want you to relax tonight." Jamie says as he walks out of the bathroom. Callie stops him.

"Stay please." He nods and gets undressed. Callie does too. Jamie smiles as she joins him in the tub. She leans against him and Jamie holds her with his hand on her tummy.

"Thank you baby…this feels amazing." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome. What do you think these two are?"

"Well I was wrong about Peyton. But I'm pretty sure they are boys."

"I do too. Besides the fact their twins but this time has been different." Jamie is very careful about what he says.

"Yeah it is. It's weird; all the books say they each pregnancy is different but I really didn't think it would be this different. Coffee doesn't bother me this time, but eggs are just evil. So was that different colon you bought." Jamie laughs.

"Sorry, I will leave that up to you next time."

They get out of the tub when the water gets cold. Callie is a sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Jamie hears their bedroom door open and knows its Peyton.

"Peyton you are supposed to be a sleep." Peyton runs over to him and climbs into their bed.

"Baddeam dada. I sweep wift you and mama." Jamie sighs as Peyton snuggles close to him.

"Okay just tonight. Now go to sleep."

**2 Weeks later**

**Callie's POV**

I'm finally feeling a lot better since I'm in my second trimester. Not just physically but since the chances of miscarriage is a lot lower now. It is one less thing I have to worry about. Jamie has been gone for a week it was a last minute trip. Jim decided to sell one part of the company to take some of the presser off of Jamie. We are thankful for that with the twins coming. It just sucked because today is my birthday and he isn't coming home until tomorrow. I guess the deal was taking longer than they thought it would. On the bright side, mama called in the middle of the night to let me know Emma is in labor. I told her we would come in the morning.

I wake up and take a quick shower before getting dressed. I walk over to my bed where Peyton is still sound a sleep sucking on her thumb. Like her dad she can sleep through anything. I hate waking her up; she is grouchy in the mornings. It takes a minute but I finally get her up.

"Dada back?" she asks then she yawns and goes back to sucking her thumb.

"One more sleep and he will be home." I kiss her head when she climbs on to my lap. I take her into her room to put her clothes on and do her hair.

"I know you miss daddy, I do too. But I have a surprise for you." She smiles at me.

"Auntie Emma is having the baby and we are going to see Nama and Grammy."

"Wats go mama!" She says as she jumps off my lap and runs the door.

"Come back here Peyton. I have to finish your hair." She lets me finish her hair and I help her brush her teeth. I grab her a quick breakfast and text mom that we are leaving. She reminded me that they aren't at the hospital but the birthing center down the street from the hospital. As I'm driving to San Diego I call Jamie. I forgot about the time difference.

"Hello." Jamie answers half a sleep.

"Hi babe. I'm sorry I forgot about the time difference…"

"Hi dada!" Peyton yells since he is on speakerphone.

"Hi sweet pea. Happy Birthday Cal. Is everything okay?"

"Thank you baby. Yes everything is fine. I just called to tell you, we are heading to San Diego. Emma is having the baby." Jamie groans and which confuses me a little.

"Oh okay. Tell them congratulations for me. I love you babe. Let me know how it goes."

"We see baby today dada."

"Yes you will. You have to be quiet and careful because she will be really little. Okay sweet pea?"

"Otay, when you come home dada?" I can tell she is fixing to throw a fit.

"I will be home tomorrow one more sleep. I love you Pey." Peyton starts to cry and throw her fit.

"I want my dada!" She cries harder.

"I'm sorry babe, I love you. I will call you later." I hang up the phone.

I try my best to get her to clam down. I'm stuck in traffic and can't really do anything. I put Tangled in the DVD player for her. She quiets down and watches the movie. I can't help but think about how weird Jamie sounded when I told him we going to San Diego. We are just getting to out side of San Diego when my mom calls.

"Hi mom. How are Emma and Jesus doing?"

"Hi Cal. Emma is hanging in there. She is starting to move a lot fast now that her water broke. Where are you guys?"

"Sorry we got stuck in traffic but we are almost there."

"Oh okay I was starting to get worried. See you soon."

I finally get there and Peyton is ready to be out of the car. I grab her, her bag and my purse and go inside to find everybody but Brandon and Eliza there. I put Peyton down to play with Caleb. Moms are baby sitting Caleb while they are in New York for the week. Moms hug me and they are very surprised how big I have gotten since the last time they saw me a few weeks ago.

"Happy Birthday Callie." Jude says and everybody else looks embarrassed that they forgot it was today.

"Happy Birthday Callie." They all say.

"Thank you. It's okay guys you have other things on your mind today." I say as I sit next to Jude.

"Where is Mariana?"

"She is in there with them." Mama says.

A couple of hours later Mariana comes out to the waiting room looking very pale and discussed but has a huge grin and I can tell she has been crying. I have to laugh to myself.

"How is she has she had the baby yet?" Mom asks.

"It's girl! It was so grouse but she is perfect." Everybody laughs at her. I'm surprised she didn't pass out.

"How is Jesus? He was so sure it was going to be a boy?" I ask.

"He was surprised but he loves her just as much."

A little bit later Jesus comes out to the waiting room. Since it's not a hospital they let us all go back at once. I pick up Peyton as we walk back to their room. Peyton has the stuffed puppy she picked out for the baby.

"Remember Pey the baby is brand new so we have to be very quiet and careful with her." I tell her.

"Otay mama I be good girl."

We walk in and Emma is laying on the bed holding the baby girl in her arms and Jesus has the biggest grin on his face. It reminds me of Jamie when I had Peyton.

"Everybody I would like you meet, Taylor Lynn Adams Foster. She is 7lbs 2 oz. and 20 inches long." Jesus says as he hands her to mama.

I set Peyton down and she walks over to Emma and Jesus and gives them the puppy.

"Dis for baby. I picked it for her." She tells them. I had to wipe a tear from my eye; my baby girl is growing up so fast. She is going to be a wonderful big sister.

"Thank you munchkin she will love it." Jesus says as he picks her up and kisses her cheek. They have had a special bond every since my car accident.

"You welcome."

Me and Emma talk a little while about how it was to have her hear and why she choose a birthing center instead of a hospital. I really like how it feels more like home then a hospital. But its close enough to the hospital if something happens to go wrong. After mom holds her for a little bit she passes her to me.

"Hi Taylor I'm your auntie Callie. I guess I can share my birthday with my favorite niece." She looks up at me and yawns. Peyton comes over to us and looks at her in awe.

"She wittle mama. I hold her?" I look up to Emma and she nods.

Mom puts Peyton on the bed and puts a bunch of pillows around her. I carefully lay Taylor in Peyton's lap. Peyton smiles and kisses her head. Everybody takes pictures on their phones. My heart melts at the sight. She has come a long way since Caleb was born and she was so jealous of him. But it doesn't last long as Taylor starts to cry. It's time for Emma to feed her so we all leave. We head to the house, Peyton falls a sleep on the way there. I take her up to my old room and put her down. I grab the monitor and go back down stairs.

"Do you guys mind watching Pey for a little bit?"

"Sure bug. Where are you going?"

"I want to go visit my mom. I haven't been in a while…" Mama hugs me and tells me to take as long as I need.

I ask Jude if he would like to go but he knows I need to go by myself she he declines. I stop and buy some of her favorite flowers and dive to the cemetery. I put the flowers by her head stone and sit down.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. Peyton is growing up so fast mom its crazy. You are going to be a grandma again and guess what I'm having twins. Jamie and me were so shocked to find out. I'm pretty sure they are boys. I was so scarred that I was going to lose them too. But I know you are taking care of our little angel. Give her a kiss for us." I know it was too early to know where it was a boy or a girl. But I have had it was little girl since it happened.

"I miss you so much mom. I wish you were here. I know you would have been the best grandma ever. I tell Peyton all the time how much she looks like you. I love you mom, I will come visit again soon." I kiss my fingers and then touch the head stone before I get up to leave.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please keep the ideas coming.**


	23. Chapter 23

Something New

Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I have some stuff planned for the return of Amber so don't worry it will happen.**

**14 Weeks Pregnant**

We get home late after spending the rest of the day with the family. Lena made Callie's favorite for her birthday dinner. They wanted her spend the night but Callie has to work tomorrow morning and Jamie should be home tomorrow evening. Callie walks into the house carrying a sleeping Peyton. She is surprised to see a huge bouquet of red roses and a card. She puts Peyton to bed and goes downstairs. Callie grabs the card knowing who they are from.

_Callie,_

_First off I'm so sorry I'm not there to spoil you on your Birthday. I just want you know that everyday that goes by I love you more and more. I promise when I get back we will celebrate together. _

_Love,_

_Jamie_

Callie smiles and grabs her phone and calls Jamie.

"Hi Baby, how was your birthday?

"Hi. Thank you for the roses and card. How did you get them in house?"

"Well when you told me you weren't going to be home. I called my mom and asked her to wait for them."

"I'm sorry, no wonder you sounded disappointed when I told you we were leaving. Did you get the picture of Peyton holding Taylor?"

"I did. It was so cute. I take it she was better with her then Caleb?"

"She was a lot better. I think she understands better now that she isn't being replace. But we are going to have to make sure we make time for her when the twins get here." Callie says as she rubs her growing tummy.

"We will babe done worry. I miss you so much… I'm on my way to the airport. My flight gets in a elven."

"I work until one tomorrow. I thought it wasn't going to get in until late tomorrow night."

"We got a earlier flight. I will be home when you get off. I love you baby. I have to go."

"I love you too. Text me when you land."

The next morning Callie gets up and gets ready to go to work. She gets Peyton ready and makes breakfast. She groans when Peyton wants eggs. Even though the smell still makes her stomach turn she makes them for her. Peyton eats while Callie runs to the bathroom. After she grabs a bagel and Orange juice for her to eat on the way to work. She drops Peyton off and for the first time in a long time Peyton cries not wanting her to leave. But when she sees Dylan she calms down and they go play.

Callie gets to work a little late. Her boss has been every understanding. Her assistant Shelly lets her know that Kelly her boss wants to see her as soon as she gets in. She walks to her office and knocks.

"Hi Callie. How are you?"

"Hi Kelly. I a lot better then I was." Kelly has four kids a set of twins so she knows what it is like.

"I remember those days. I hired a new lawyer to work with you. Don't worry he isn't going to be taking your place. Since we are getting a lot more cases lately we needed another person to help." There is a knock on her door and Callie sees a very good-looking guy. Not that she would ever cheat on Jamie but she isn't blind.

"Callie this is Seth Williams. Seth this is Callie she you will be working with her." He smiles and shakes Callie's hand

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." Callie smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Callie works part time for now since she is expecting twins." Kelly explains as she hands Callie two new case files to start on.

They head to Callie's office to get to work. Seth seems like a very nice guy. He looks at the pictures on Callie's desk.

"Is this your daughter?"

"Yes she is her name is Peyton." She says as she smiles.

"She is adorable she looks just like you. My boyfriend and I hope to have kids one day." Callie smiles at him.

"She was quiet the surprise but I wouldn't change any of it."

They get to work and Callie is very impressed with Seth. Callie smiles when Jamie texts her that he has landed. She sends him a quick text back. They get a lot done on the two new cases. She shows Seth what to work on the rest of the day. She grabs some stuff to work on at home before she leaves. Callie calls Mrs. Sanders to let her know that Peyton will be staying the full day. She walks in the door and finds Jamie a sleep on the couch with Molly in his lap. She walks over to him and kisses him to wake him up.

"Hi sleepy head." Jamie smiles at her and kisses her again.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to fall a sleep." He says as he sits up. He grins when he sees how much her baby bump has gotten. She moves Molly and sits on his lap. He rubs her bump.

"Hi babies daddy missed you two." Callie smiles and kisses him.

"Where is Pey?"

"She is still at daycare. I thought we could have some fun before we pick her up…" Jamie grins knowing how Callie gets in her second trimester. He kisses her as he stands up with her still in his arms.

He takes her upstairs he sets her down once they are in their room. They quickly undress each other. Jamie kisses down her neck and finds the spot he knows drives her crazy. He kisses down her body. Callie moans as she runs her fingers throw his hair. Hearing Callie moan like that always turns him on even more.

After two very satisfying rounds Callie lays with her head on Jamie's chest.

"This is my second favorite thing about you being pregnant…" Callie grins and would have to agree.

"Me too. I'm glad you are back. It wasn't much fun with out you…" Jamie is a little surprised that she said that.

"So you…" Callie nods and grins.

"I was going to call you but I figured you were in a meeting but I thought about how you touch me…" Callie laughs when she notices how turned on he is.

She kisses and nibbles on his ear. Then whispers "My fingers aren't as talented as your tongue…"

Jamie moans as he pictures Callie. Which leads to another round. Callie falls a sleep after and Jamie takes a quick shower. He gets dressed and wakes Callie up with a kiss.

"I'm going to get Peyton and pick up dinner. What do feel like?"

"The babies want something spicy how about Thai?" Jamie smiles.

"Then Thai it is." He kisses her then leaves.

Callie takes a shower and gets dressed. Jamie gets to the daycare. Peyton sees him from a cross the play ground and runs as fast as she can. Jamie kneels down and she jumps into his arms.

"Daddy!" Peyton hugs him and doesn't let go.

"Hi baby. Daddy missed you so much." He says as he grabs her stuff. Peyton tells her friends bye.

He buckles her in the car seat and then goes to pick up their dinner order. He stops and picks up a birthday cake for Callie. They have dinner and Peyton helps her mom blow out her candles. Jamie grabs her gifts he had hid before he left. He gives Peyton hers to give to Callie first. Callie loves the homemade card. Jamie wrote the words and Peyton colored it. She loved the picture frame that said and then there were two. It had the ultra sound picture in it. She also got a spa day.

"Happy biftday mommy!" Callie is surprised she called her mommy instead of mama.

"Thank you sweet pea." Callie says as she kisses her head.

"So my gift is a little to big to wrap and I want you to pick out what you want." Jamie hands her a picture of a new Cadillac Escalade.

"Babe it's to much. I'm happy with the one I have…"

"I know but it won't fit the three car seats we will need to have." Callie sighs knowing he is right.

"Thank you baby. I kinda forgot about that little detail." Jamie kisses her.

"You're welcome. It's okay there is a lot of things that are going to be different once these two come. I just want to be as prepared as we can be." Callie nods.

They let Peyton play a while before bath time. Of course she doesn't let Jamie out of her sight. Callie decides to get some work done while Jamie gives Peyton her bath. She is working she feels a filmier fluttering feeling in her stomach. This time she knows exactly what it is and smiles as she rubs her belly.

"Hi there. Mommy loves you both so much." Jamie smiles as he watches his wife talk to their unborn babies. Callie looks up and notices him standing in the doorway.

"They are moving…" Jamie smiles and walks over to her. He knows it's to early for him to feel them yet but he puts his hand on her belly and smiles.

"Hi babies. Daddy can't wait to feel you two too." Peyton stands by her parents not really sure what is happening.

"What daddy doing?"

Callie picks Peyton up and sets her on her lap. She knows it won't be long and there won't be much room for her up.

"The babies are moving around in my tummy and daddy was talking to them."

"I talk to them too?" Callie smiles.

"Of course baby."

"Hi babies. I big sissy." Both of her parents have tears in their eyes. Peyton yawns and reaches for her daddy.

Jamie takes her up stairs and reads to her as she falls a sleep. He kisses her and tucks her in before turning her night-light on and goes to find Callie. They spend the rest of the evening looking at SUV's.

**1 Month later 19 weeks pregnant**

Callie groans as she turns over the best she can with her baby bump. Being pregnant during the summer time has sucked. Pour Jamie and Peyton freeze in the house because she has to have the air conditioning on so high. She looks over and smiles at her husband and daughter snuggled under their covers with their heads barley sticking out. They have an ultra sound hopefully they will get to find out if they are having boys or girls. Of course Callie doesn't care as long as they are health and happy but she is hoping that they are boys.

There is no point of her going back to sleep since they are both wake and moving around. It still feels strange to feel two different movements. She knew she would be bigger with twins but this is crazy she is already the size she was at 30 weeks with Peyton. Right now it feels like both of them are sitting on her bladder. She gets up and goes to the bathroom then goes down stairs to start breakfast. A little while later Jamie comes down in a hoodie and sweat pants carrying Peyton who wrapped up in her blanket.

"Morning baby. Morning sweet pea." Callie kisses them both.

"Morning babe."

"Mommy I cold…" Callie sighs.

"I'm sorry Pey. Daddy can turn the down a little bit okay?"

Jamie happily goes and turns down the air. Callie makes Peyton her plate before fixing Jamie's. He comes back and wraps his arms around Callie and kisses her.

"What time is our appointment?" Callie sighs because she has told him a hundred times already.

"At nine. We are dropping Peyton off at Eliza and Brandon's on the way."

They finish breakfast and Callie takes Peyton up to her room to get her ready for the day. Jamie takes a quick shower and gets dressed. Then Callie takes a shower and gets dressed. They drop off Peyton and Molly off. There were a few tears but Callie promised that they would be home soon. This is the only time they could get way for a little baby moon. Next week Jamie is going to New York for the second time since he took over. They get to the doctor's office just in time for their appointment.

Callie rolls her eyes when she sees Jamie on his phone. They don't have to wait long; the nurse takes them back and takes her vitals. She writes everything down and tells her Dr. Green will be in shortly. Callie sees Jamie still on his phone.

"If you aren't going to pay attention you should have just went to work." Jamie sighs and turns it off.

"Sorry babe." He says as Dr. Green comes in.

"Hi Callie. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel huge but, other than that not to bad."

"She has been super hot all the time. She keeps the AC as cold as it will go." Dr. Green chuckles as she looks through Callie's chart.

"That is completely normal when you are pregnant in the summer time. I did too."

Dr. Green has Callie lay back on the table and she measures her belly writes everything down. Jamie comes over and holds her hand when Dr. Green starts the ultra sound. Callie watches in awe at the screen.

"Are wanting to know the sex if we can tell?"

"Yes please." She nods as she moves the ultra sound a round.

"This is baby A and everything looks good." She moves it down a little. She smiles when the baby's legs are wide open.

"Well it looks like someone isn't shy. He is showing off…" Jamie and Callie both giggle. Callie stops when she realizes what Dr. Green said.

"Their boys?" Dr. Green nods and Jamie kisses Callie's head.

Callie smile fades when she sees a concerned look on her face as she is checking baby B. She grabs Jamie's hand.

"Is there something wrong with baby B?"

"He is a little on the small side, but nothing to be worried about yet. We will monitor him closely. Okay Callie I know you are hoping to avoid a C-section, right now both babies are breech. The bigger they get the harder it will be for both of them to turn. If for some reason they don't turn we will schedule one for when you are 36 weeks." She prints out their pictures.

"36 weeks isn't that to early? What happens if one turns but the other one doesn't?" Jamie asks.

"Yes it is early but completely normal for twins. She still can deliver them naturally. Most twins will turn once one of them is born. If not we can try to turn him… I want to start seeing you every two weeks now and at 28 weeks we will start once a week."

They thank the doctor and they make her next appointment. Jamie will be gone for the next one but at least he was here today. They are both excited about the twins being boys. Jamie kisses her once they get back to their car. She is looking forward to their weekend together too. But Jamie didn't tell her where they were going.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Callie asked as she noticed that they were heading to the airport.

"I know you don't want to go to far. So how does Lake Tahoe sound?" He said as he pulled into the private gate at the airport.

"It sounds amazing babe. But why are we taking a private jet?"

"Well since it's now the companies I figured why not use it…" Callie is shocked since when did the company have a jet.

"When did the company get a jet?"

"It was a part of the deal we made in New York. With the babies on the way I figured it would be nice to be able to leave whenever I need too. I wouldn't have to wait on a flight…" Jamie says as he helps her out of SUV. Then he grabs their bags and they walk over to the Jet.

"Wow. I thought you would tell me something like that…" Callie sighs as she sits down in a very comfortable seat. Jamie takes the seat next to her.

"I wasn't hiding it baby. I just wanted to surprise you with this trip." Jamie kisses her deeply.

Two hours later they land and head to the resort and Spa. Callie loves the mountains she will always be a city girl but it's a nice get way and so relaxing. Maybe one day they could buy a cabin somewhere. They get to resort and check in. Once they are in their suite Callie pulls him to the bed. Callie just thought she was bad when she was pregnant with Peyton but with the twins she can't get enough of her husband. Jamie is not complaining one bit. He better enjoy it because this will probably be the last time Callie is pregnant unless he can talk her into one more in a few years down the road.

**AN: Thank you for reading the story. So I have a few names picked out for the twins. But I'm having a hard time deciding if they should start with same letter or is that to much of the twin thing? Please let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

Something New

Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews they keep me going. Thank you for your name suggestions I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**1 month later 25 weeks pregnant**

**Jamie's POV**

I can't wait to get home to my girls. It's been a long two weeks, I love my new job I just hate all the traveling. I know Callie hasn't been very happy about it and Peyton doesn't understand why daddy has to go. Thank god this is last trip I have to go on until after twins come. We have so much to get done and not very much time to do it. I know it's getting harder for Callie to do very much. She agreed to let me pick out the nursery theme, and I let her pick out the furniture. I picked out a vintage baseball theme, the guys are going to come over this weekend and help me paint and put everything together.

We finally land and call Callie and let her know I will be home shortly. She asked if I would stop and get her some chocolate fudge ice cream. At least with the twins she hasn't had to strange of cravings. I stop and get the ice cream and head home. I walk in and it's surprisingly quiet. I put the ice cream in the freezer and go to find my girls. I stop outside the door where I can see Callie laying on the bed and Peyton talking to her tummy. Peyton giggles when the babies kick her.

"Mommy when brodders come? I pway wift them soon?" Callie smiles.

"They will be here around Christmas, but they will be to small to play. You can hold them and help mommy and daddy take care of them okay?"

"Otay mommy." She looks up and sees me in the doorway.

"Daddy!" I walk over to the bed and she jumps into my arms. I kiss her all over and she giggles.

"Hi baby. Where you good girl for mommy?" She nods and lays her head on my shoulder. I lean down and kiss Callie.

"Come on baby girl it's way past your bedtime…" She starts to fuss.

"No sweeply daddy!" I sigh and sit on her bed. She has a death grip on me.

"Say night-night to mommy. Do you want me to read you a story?" Callie sighs and shakes her head.

"She can stay in here tonight…" I look at Callie and set Peyton back down on the bed next to her.

"Good night baby girl." I kiss her head.

I was hoping to have some mommy and daddy time tonight but I guess that isn't going to happen. I grab my stuff and head to the bathroom to take a very cold shower. By the time I get out both of my girls are sound a sleep. I kiss them both and go to sleep. The next morning I get woke up by a very hard kick to the groin from Peyton. I whimper loudly and wakes Callie up.

"What happen?"

"Nothing… I get up and go into the bathroom." Callie sighs and follows me. Knowing exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry babe…"

"I will be okay…It just really hurt since it's the morning…" Callie looks down and knows exactly what I was talking about.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. I have to laugh when our sons decide to kick us too. I place my hands over where they are kicking.

"Hi guys. Daddy missed you two…" I lean down and kiss her tummy.

After breakfast we take Peyton and Molly to the park we spend the rest of the morning there. She falls a sleep on the way back to the house. I carry her up to her room and put her down. I go back down stairs where Callie has her Ipad looking at baby names.

"We need to name these two…" She says not looking up.

"Yes we do. I don't want their names too be too much alike." She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I want them to have their own names. Not start with the same letter or rhyme… Like Aiden and Caden." She smiles.

"Yeah that is to much… So do you have anything in mind?" I nod.

"My favorites so far are; Austin, Easton, Jayce, Ryder, Sawyer and Wyatt." Callie makes a face at when I say Wyatt.

"I'm not naming my son after an boyfriend. So Wyatt is out." I nod completely agreeing to that.

"I have Braydon, Camdon, Kyler, Jayce, Parker, and Tyler." I smile.

"So we agree on Jayce. What about a middle name?"

"Hmm. Jayce Parker, Jayce Michael, Jayce Robert. I like Jayce Parker Hunter, for this little guy." Callie points to the right side of her tummy, where is baby A.

"I love it baby. Plus we will have the same initials." I kiss her and she smiles.

"Hi Jayce. Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you…" We laugh when he kicks and moves around. He is a lot more active. His brother is the one that keeps Callie up at night.

"So what about his brother?" Callie asks.

"I really like Easton, Ryder and Kyler…"

"How about Ryder James Hunter?" I have a huge grin on my face.

"It's perfect." I kiss her deeply and we have some mommy and daddy time before Pey wakes up.

**8 Weeks later 33 weeks pregnant**

Callie knew having Jamie home until after the babies come was to good to be true. He was home for a month before his dad sent him to London. Since he has been back he has been working none stop. Callie is sick of it, he hasn't even finished the nursery and missed the shower the girls through for them. At least the boys will be sleeping in their room for while. Callie just thought she was big before. Even doing the smallest things is getting harder and harder. Their second wedding anniversary is in four days and Callie is pretty sure he as forgotten because he hasn't said a word about it. But it's not like they have really talked lately.

The doctor has her taking it easy because her blood presser was high at the last visit so Peyton has been going to daycare since Callie can't do much and Jamie has been working. Thank God for Netflix or she really would die of boredom. They are planning on having Christmas at Their house so Callie doesn't have to travel. But that is still two weeks away. Then Callie's moms are going take turns staying with Callie until the babies come. Right now their C-section is still set for December 27th. But Callie is pretty sure they have turned. Ryder is still pretty high and has gotten to where he kicks her in the ribs. Jamie was supposed to be home an hour ago and he isn't answering his phone. She sends him a text.

_Where are u and why aren't you answering my calls. The day care closes in 45 minutes._

Thirty minutes later she still hasn't heard from him, so much for trying to stay calm. She calls Sean and he told her he left three hours ago. She doesn't know why but she has a horrible feeling that something is very wrong. Callie turns off Netflix and turns on the news. Jamie walks in right at the breaking story starts. Callie sees the look on his face and then hears the story about a kidnapped toddler.

"Jamie please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Jamie sighs and walks over to her. He leads her over to the couch and turns off the TV.

"The daycare called a few hours ago. Peyton was taken from the playground…"

"What?" Callie is completely panicking now.

"All I know is a kid got hurt so they were taking care of him and Dylan told Mrs. Scott some man took Pey…"

Callie completely losses it, Jamie holds her and rubs her back. She gets up and grabs her keys and phone then heads to the door Jamie jumps up and stops her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find her Jamie I'm not just going to sit her and do nothing my baby girl is out there with some creep."

"Callie every cop in the city is out there looking for her and the FBI… You are not going…" He doesn't even finish what he was saying.

When Callie starts to feel dizzy. Jamie can see something is very wrong.

"Jamie… I don't feel so good…" Callie doesn't finish before she passes out. Thankfully Jamie catches her before she hits the floor.

"Callie! Please wake up baby." He grabs his phone and dials 911.

He does what they tell him to and checks for a pulse and thank god she has one and is breathing.

"Baby please wake up Callie. I love you." He keeps talking too her as he is freaking out.

The ambulance finally gets there. He never lets go of her hand as they take her to the hospital. His phone starts to blow up after the whole family sees the news. He sends a group text tells them to meet him at the hospital. Once they get there they rush her into the ER and make him go out the waiting room. Brandon and Eliza are the first to show up.

"How is she? Is there any word on Peyton yet?" Brandon asks.

"She was still unconscious when we got here. They are looking for Peyton. I'm pretty sure it was Amber and Andrew…"

"Wait aren't they in prison?" Eliza asks.

"No they got out early on good behavior. I told the cops everything I know about them. Plus I have a very good PI looking for them."

A little while later the whole family is in the waiting room. When Dr. Green comes out to talk to Jamie.

"How is she? How are the babies?"

"Callie is wake. Her blood pressure is dangerously high which is completely understandable. We got her contractions stopped for now. If her blood pressure doesn't come down or gets higher we will do the C-section tonight."

"I can we see her?" Jamie asks.

"Yes but just you and her moms for now they are moving her up to room 318. I will keep a close eye on her."

"Thank you Dr. Green."

Jamie, Stef and Lena. Go up to Callie's room. She hooked up to a bunch of monitors and Jamie sighs when he hears the babies heartbeats. He walks over to her kisses her softly and holds her hand. She sees her moms and they rush over to her and she starts crying all over again.

"I love you Callie. I was so scared when you passed out…"

"Have they found her yet?" She asks in a weak and shaky voice.

"Not yet baby but they will and she will be back in your arms soon. Right now you need to take care of the boys." Stef tells her.

Callie cries softly. Jamie's phone starts to ring. He sees it's the cops he goes outside and answers it. They given him an update but they still haven't found her yet. Callie tries the best she can to clam down but it isn't easy. The doctor decides to give her a light sedative to help her sleep. Jamie comes back into Callie's room. Callie is snoring so they know she is a sleep.

"What did the cops say?" Stef asks.

"They have a few leads but they haven't found her yet. I have one of the best-retired FBI agents looking too. Look I know this is my fault. Callie hasn't said it but I can tell by the way she looks at me…" Lena and Stef both sigh.

"Yes you have been gone a lot, but nobody is blaming you." Lena states.

"We are going to go update everybody and get some coffee. If you need us call." Stef says as they walk out of the room.

Jamie sits in the chair next to the bed. His dad calls and he tells him everything that has happened. He said he is going to make some calls but they will be on their way as soon as they can. Once he hangs up Jamie says another prayer for Peyton, Callie and the boys. Callie groans as the babies wake her up both kicking really hard.

"Now that we are alone are you going to tell me what you are hiding from me? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing James." Jamie sighs knowing the only time she calls him James when she is really mad at him.

"I swear I will tell you but you have to stay calm because I can't lose you or the boys…" Callie just glares at Jamie.

"Amber and Andrew got out of prison a month ago on good behavior…"

"Seriously? Why the hell am I just finding out about that? Don't you think I should know that your psycho ex girl friend that tried to kill me once is out of prison?"

"I didn't want to stress you out even more than you already were. Yes this is all my fault for being gone and bringing her into your life in the first place. The whole way back to the house all I did was pray that when I told you what happened that I wouldn't cause you to lose the boys too. You have no idea how mad I am at myself Cal. She is my daughter too."

"Just go I can't even look at you right now. And don't you dare come back until you find her. I swear to god if something happens to Peyton you will never see me or the boys…" Jamie knew she was mad but he ever thought she would say something like that.

"Callie."

"Don't I don't want to hear it. Because you can't promise that she is okay or that you will find her. So please don't say it." Jamie sighs in defeat.

"I love you Callie. I just was going to tell you I will do whatever it takes to find her. Please call me if some changes with the babies. I'm not missing their birth." Callie nods and Jamie walks out of her room right as Stef and Lena are coming in.

"She doesn't want me here. So please call me if anything happens, I know this is all on me but I'm not missing my sons birth…"

"Jamie whatever she said she doesn't mean she is hurting and we all say things we don't mean when we are upset." Lena tells him and Jamie completely breaks down. There is only so much one person can handle. Stef looks at Lena.

"I got him you go check on Callie." Lena tells her wife. After a little while Jamie calms down.

"I will be at home. Please Lena call me if something happens. I will let you know if I hear anything about Peyton."

"I promise Jamie. I know how much you love your family. Don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I won't." Jamie walks out of the hospital. He calls for a car to take him home.

Once Jamie gets home he calls Sean to come over. He changes out of his work close and goes to finish working on the nursery once Sean gets there. They work the rest of the night and finally get everything completely finished. They talk to the cops and set up a press conference for nine o'clock. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. He calls Stef on his way to the police station to check on Callie and tell her about the press conference where he plans on announcing a 25,000 dollar reward. Stef agrees to have Callie watch it. After the press conference Jamie heads to the hospital. He sees Dr. Green walking out of Callie's room.

"Hi Doctor. How is she doing? How are the boys?"

"Hi Jamie. They are stable for now. Her blood pressure is still higher than I would like but I want to keep them in as long as they aren't in distress. We gave her some medicine that will help their lungs mature so if we have to deliver them it will help them in the long run. She is wanting to go home but I talked her out of it."

"Thank you. I know you are doing everything you can." She smiles at him.

"You're welcome Jamie. Have you heard anything new about Peyton?"

"Not yet. We are hoping the reward will at least give us some new leads."

"We all are praying for her save return." She hugs him and he thanks her.

Jamie takes a deep breath and knocks on Callie's door. Stef answers it and gives him a hug. He sees Callie look at him but then looks away. He sighs as he walks over to her.

"Hi… How are you doing?" Callie just stares at him.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Lena looks at Stef not believing what they hear or see.

"Right stupid question. I love you Callie. I just wanted to check on you and the boys."

He gets up and walks out to the waiting room. Slumps down in one of the chairs. Stef decides to talk to Callie. She sits on the side of the hospital bed and holds Callie's hand. She takes a deep breath before starting.

"Callie Love, I know you are hurting and this is one of the worst possible things that a parent can go through. But please try to remember that he is her father and is hurting just as much or more than you are. He blames himself for everything. But he needs his wife you two need each other."

Callie looks at her mother; she can't believe she is taking his side. It wasn't that long ago when she heard Stef talking to Lena about how she didn't think they would make it as a couple. All she wanted to do was prove her wrong because she did love him. Now she knows she was right. She will probably always have feelings for him but she just can't forgive him for this.

"Good he should blame himself for this. I don't need him; I can't even look at him. I just need my baby to be back in my arms and to have two healthy boys." Callie states as she takes her wedding rings off and hands them to her. The first time in two years she has taken them off. Stef stares at her daughter in disbelief as her heart breaks for both of them. Lena tries to keep her tears from falling but is unsuccessful.

"You can give those back to him. Tell him you will let him know when the babies are here and he can see them, and that he can leave he doesn't need to wait around here." Callie says with bitterness in her voice. Stef shakes her head.

"No Callie. I won't do that. If you want to end your marriage than you can do it yourself. Remember the vow you took, too love each other through the good times and the bad. But you better think long and hard about this. Because there is no coming back…" Stef states and gives Callie the rings back to her.

"Callie, we will be here for you no matter what you decide to do. Remember that it isn't just you two. You have the prettiest little mini you that loves her daddy so much, and two baby boys that need their daddy as much as you do weather you want to admit it or not." Lena says softly.

Callie cries for the millionth time in last twenty-four hours. How dear she say that she hasn't thought about her babies. That's all she has been thinking about is keeping them safe and right now if that means not having Jamie in their life than so be it.

"Mama that is all I have been thinking about. I have to keep them safe and right now my daughter is missing because of his psycho ex that won't stop until she gets what she wants which is Jamie. As much as I still love him, I just can't put our lives at risk anymore. So please just go. If he is still hear you can send him in."

"Okay. We love you Callie. We will be back later okay? Call us if you need us…" They nod and hug Callie before they walk out. They know she is going to need them so they don't leave the hospital.

Jamie looks up when they walk out of her room. He can see hurt and pity in their eyes. They walk over to him and sit with one on each side. Stef takes a deep breath before starting.

"Jamie she wants to talk to you. But before you go in there just be prepared you aren't going to like what she is going to say. We want to you to know that we both love you and you will always have us. No matter what happens." Jamie nods he doesn't bother wiping his tears away this time.

He gives Stef his phone just in case they call about Peyton. He slowly makes his way to Callie's room. He can barely see through his tears. He takes a seat by her bed not trusting his legs right now.

"First off I want to say that there is a part of me that will always love you, but as a mother I can't put my kids or my life in danger anymore. We both know that she isn't going to stop until she gets what she wants, which is you. I won't keep the kids from you. We will work something out when they get older…" Jamie can't take it anymore. Callie has never seen him this mad before.

"If you ever did love me you know there is no why in hell that I would ever put you or our kids in danger. How the hell was I supposed to know they would get out early. You know Callie I never thought you could be heartless. I guess the last three years have meant nothing to you or our vows. I should have listened to everybody when they told me that you would just end up breaking my heart. But you know what I would still do it all over again because in the end I have the greatest little girl that calls me daddy and two more coming. So I hope you are happy when you have tell her that daddy isn't coming home anymore. Just remember that this was all your idea." He gets up and walks to the door taking one last look at her.

"I will bring Peyton to see you because I'm going to find her." He barely makes it out of the room before he completely losses it.

Callie cries hard she knows her heart can't take much more. But he was right this was her fault and she just let the best thing that has ever happened to her. Her boys were kicking like crazy when they heard their daddy and which makes everything so much harder. Jamie makes his way back to the waiting room. The moms can tell that it went about like they thought it would.

"Jamie the cops think they have a credible lead." Stef says as she hands his phone back to him.

"Really?" Jamie asks trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yes. Several people called the hotline and reported seeing Amber and Andrew in east LA. Lena is going to stay with Callie we are going to the station." He nods and they head out to the police station.

"As you probably know Callie wants a divorce. I'm sorry I wasn't a better husband for your daughter. But I promise to still be the best father I can be." Stef squeezes his hand.

"Jamie I don't blame you for any of this. Callie will come around once her baby is back in her arms. I know you would do anything for them." Jamie sighs as he looks out the window.

"She has her mind made up. So I'm going to respect her decision. She hasn't been happy for a while now. This was just the icing on the cake."

When they get the station, they are told that they indeed found Amber and Andrew but there is a stand off going on. They take them to the scene after Jamie threatens to sue them if they don't. When they get there they go over the command center. Stef talks to the Capitan to find out what they know. They hear two gun shots, Jamie doesn't think twice about running toward the house. Before he can get inside Andrew comes out with his hands up and Jamie can hear Peyton crying. He stops long enough to hit Andrew as hard as he can. Then goes to find his baby girl.

He sees Amber dead on the floor. Which is not one bit sad about he follows the crying to the back room. He runs over to her and carefully picks her up.

**AN: Please don't hate me. They have a long a road ahead. I hope you are happy with names. Jayce is named after my new nephew so of course I had to use his name. Please let me know what you think. I have started the next chapter but I have to work all day tomorrow and Saturday so I don't know how much I will be able to work on it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Something New

Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Peyton realizes it's her daddy picking her up and she holds on to him tight as she cries. Jamie rubs her back as he takes her out to the paramedics. Peyton cries harder when he rubs her back. Stef looks at her back and finds that it's covered in bruises. She looks at Jamie and they both sigh. Peyton doesn't make it easy for the paramedics to check her out, but they finally get an IV started.

"Hey Stef can you go to the house and get Pey some clean clothes and the elephant?"

"Of course I will be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

Jamie holds Peyton as the ambulance drives to the hospital. On the way there Jamie calls Callie. But of course she doesn't answer so he texts her and lets her know that he has Peyton and he will bring her up as soon as they discharge her.

"Daddy where mommy?"

"Mommy didn't feel good so she is at the hospital."

"We see her and bodders." Jamie nods.

"We are going up stairs in a lil

Jamie doesn't know what to feel right now. He is so happy that he has his baby girl back in his arms. But Callie was clear about what she wanted so he is going to respect her decision. He knows he messed up big time but if Callie thinks he isn't going to be there for the kids she has another thing coming. He is pulled out of his thoughts by the doctor's asking him questions about Peyton's medical history.

Stef gets to the hospital with clean close and some food for Peyton. The doctor comes back with good news. No broken bones just bruising and she is dehydrated. But she is going to be just fine physically anyway. She still hasn't let anybody but Jamie anywhere near her. They discharge her and Jamie cleans her up before going up to see Callie. Stef tries to take Peyton from Jamie so he doesn't have to stay but Peyton is not having and screams for her daddy.

"It's okay I will take her. Callie is just going to have to deal with it…" Stef is shocked that Jamie said that. She nods and walks behind him.

Jamie doesn't bother knocking he walks into the room holding Peyton. Callie looks up and smiles seeing her baby girl. She reaches for Peyton and Jamie sits her on the bed by Callie. Peyton latches on to her. Callie looks up at Jamie with tears in her eyes when she sees the bruises.

"Hi sweet pea. Mommy missed you so much. I love you baby girl."

"Wuve you too mommy and daddy."

"She is going to be a little sore for a few days but she is okay. It's over Cal. I can promise you Amber is never going to bother us again…" Callie looks at him.

"Thank you. But how can you say that? They got out once..."

"Because she is dead. Andrew shot her so I can promise you he won't be getting out anytime soon." Callie holds on to Pey. Jamie can tell Callie is trying to hide something from him.

Callie takes a deep breath and tries to hide the pain that she is in. "I still can't trust you Jamie. You still should have told me. Thank you for bringing her home but you can go now…" Jamie sighs.

"We aren't going to do this now Cal. Clearly you are in labor and I'm not missing my sons birth. Plus the fact Peyton won't let me leave her sight." Peyton reaches for her daddy, and he picks her up.

"So how will this work if she won't leave you? I don't want to scare her when it gets closer…" Jamie looks at the time he texts Callie a message that says I will give her to nama once she is a sleep. Callie sighs and nods as another contraction hits.

"Mommy otay?" Peyton asks as she see the look on Callie's face.

Jamie takes her over to the other side of the room. "Mommy is going to be just fine sweet pea. But guess what?"

"What daddy?"

"You are going to be a big sister soon. Your little brothers are wanting out of her tummy." Peyton eyes grow wide and she smiles. Callie smiles as she watches Jamie with her. Yes she is hurt and still mad at him but she still does love him and probably always will.

"Can I hold dem?" Jamie smile and nods.

"Yes you can. But I need to ask you a big favor for mommy and daddy?" Peyton looks at him.

"I need you to be a big girl and stay with Nama and Grammy. I promise Nama won't let anything happen to you." The look on Peyton face breaks both of their hearts.

"No I stay wift you and mommy." She says as he little lip starts to tremble.

"You can stay for a while baby." Callie says and Peyton hides her head in her daddy's neck when Dr. Green comes in to check on Callie.

"Hi guys, I saw everything on the news. I'm so happy Peyton is okay. Let's check on your little ones."

"Thank you Dr. Green." Callie grabs Jamie's free hand when another contraction hits. Jamie is surprised when a hurts a lot more than it should.

Dr. Green checks Callie and smiles. Then checks the babies' heart monitors. She notices the look on Jamie's face then sees how bruised his hand his.

"Callie you are at 4 cm. dilated so you are definitely in active labor. You're blood pressure is a lot better so if the babies can handle the contractions you can have them naturally. But if they start to show any kind of distress we will do an emergency C-section. As we talked about before we will give you an epidural and you will be delivering in the OR just in case we have to get the second baby out quickly." Callie nods.

"I will set up the epidural and then I will send an a nurse with a ice pack for your hand Jamie. I'm pretty sure with amount of swelling and bruising it is broke. By the way that was nice right hook."

"You saw that?"

"Yes and I have to say running in like that was a pretty brave move but I completely understand why you took the chance."

"I honestly wasn't thinking about me." Dr. Green nods and pats him on the shoulder before leaving. Callie looks up at him.

"I will explain once she is a sleep." Callie nods.

Thank goodness it doesn't take Peyton long to fall a sleep. Once he knows she is completely out of it. He hands her off to Stef. Lena and Stef walk out of the room to give them some time to talk. The nurse comes in with a ice pack for him.

"When we got to the house where they were. They were trying to talk them out of the house. When I heard two gunshots and I could hear Peyton crying and I had to get to her, I ran to the house as Andrew was coming out with his hands in the air. I stopped long enough to hit him as hard as I could. When I got in the house Amber was dead. I found Peyton in a back room and carried her out to the paramedics." Callie looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"Callie I would have done anything to make sure she was okay, even if that meant losing my own life. I know you would have too. That's what parents do."

Callie's contractions start to get a lot more painful and last longer. Before they can give the epidural. Baby B's heart rate starts to drop and Dr. Green and the nurses rush in. Callie looks at Jamie and he can see the panic look on her face.

"Okay Callie we have to get them out now." Dr. Green explains as they rush her back to the OR. Jamie kisses her and tells her it will be okay.

They don't let him go in since it's an emergency. She assures him she will do everything she can. He nods and waits outside in the hall. A little bit later he hears his first son crying and the tears start to fall. A little while later he hears a faint cry. It definitely isn't as strong as the first one. Forty-five minutes later Dr. Green comes out.

"They are doing good. Baby A is 5 lbs. 9 oz. and is doing good. Baby B is 5 lbs. 1 oz. He wasn't breathing at first but we got him in time and is doing better. They are going to take them up to the NICU to check them out. Baby B might have to stay a little while just to make sure everything is okay. We are moving Callie into recovery."

"Thank you Dr. Green." Jamie hugs her. The nurses bring the babies out they are both in incubators. They stop long enough for Jamie to see them. He can't believe how small they are.

"Hi guys. I'm your daddy. Be strong for mommy and me. We can't wait to hold you." They smile at him.

"Do they have names?" Jamie nods not taking his eyes off of his sons.

"Baby A is Jayce Parker Hunter and baby B is Ryder James Hunter." The nurse smiles and writes them down.

Jamie snaps a couple of pictures before they take them to the NICU. Dr. Green takes him back to the recovery room. He sits and holds her hand. He texts Stef to let her know that they are here and what happened. An hour later Callie starts to wake up.

"Hi. Where are they are they okay?"

"They are okay. They took them up to the NICU just as a precaution; Ryder might have to stay a few days, he wasn't breathing when they got him out but they got him back..." Callie nods as Dr. Green comes in to check on her.

"Hi Callie how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore… Thank you for saving Ryder." Dr. Green smiles at her.

"No need to thank me Callie that's my job. Everything went well, I don't for see any complications with the surgery if you ever want to have more kids down the line. I will order us some pain medicine. Once they are done with the tests on Jayce they will bring him down to you. He is small but healthy. Ryder had a rougher time, and he is a little bit smaller then his brother. So they will probably keep him a few days."

"When can I see him?"

"After I check you in the morning. But you will probably be very sore you are recovering from a major surgery Callie you will need to rest. I'm sure Jamie won't mind taking care of you. Let him pamper you… Oh I let the nursing staff know to let Peyton stay the night with you." They say there good byes and they take Callie back to her room.

Jamie goes to waiting room and lets their parents know what's going on and he tells them to go get some rest that they won't be able to see the babies until tomorrow. He takes Peyton back to Callie's room. She wakes up a little bit when Jamie lays her down next to Callie. Callie is surprised when he kisses her softly.

"I know this is probably the last time I get to say this…Happy Anniversary Callie and thank you for the last two years. Just know that I love you. I know this doesn't change anything but I give these to you and you can keep them or sell them or whatever you want." Jamie gives her rings back to her.

Callie knows she should say something but she is sure what she wants to say so she just nods and puts them back on for safekeeping. She really looks at him for the first time since everything has happened and it completely breaks her heart. She sees the dark circles under his eyes and she swears he has aged ten years over night. His poor hand looks like in it killing him.

"When was the last time you slept or eaten anything?" Jamie shrugs.

"A few days ago… I'm not really sure." Callie sighs.

"First you are going get you something to eat. Then you are going to get that hand x-rayed and taken care of, and then you are going to sleep. I can't have you getting sick on me. Peyton and the boys need their dad." Callie states in a don't mess with me tone.

"Okay. But if they bring Jayce in text me and I will come back." Callie nods and Jamie walks down the cafeteria. He buys a couple pieces of pizza. He hears some one call his name he turns around and sees one of his best friends growing up Jenna. He hasn't seen her in years. She has been doing her residency in Chicago.

"Hey Jenna. I didn't know you were back in town…" Jamie says as he hugs her.

"Hey Jamie. I just got back a few days ago. I saw the news is your little girl okay?"

"She is a little banged up but she is okay. In fact she is a new big sister as of a couple hours ago." Jenna smiles as Jamie shows her the pictures.

"They are so cute. They look just like their daddy. I can't wait to meet the famous Callie. Come on I'm going to fix up that hand of yours so you can get back to your wife and new sons." Jamie finishes eating and follows her down to the ER. They talk a while she x-rays his hand and puts a cast on it.

"Since you are a new dad and need your hands. I put on the new waterproof cast. I will also drop off a prescription for some pain medicine." Jamie smiles.

"Thank you Jenna. I don't need the pain meds. It's already feeling better. You better call Sean now that your back. He really hasn't been the same since you left…" Jamie says as he gets up.

"You're welcome Jamie. You will need something for the pain. He knows I'm back we ran into each other the other day… It didn't go so well. You better get back to Callie and the kids."

Jamie hugs her before he goes back up to Callie's room. He meets the nurse in the hallway. She is holding Jayce. She asks him if he wants to take him to his mommy and of course Jamie does. He carefully takes the very little guy from the nurse.

"Hi little guy. Its daddy lets go see your mommy and your big sister Peyton." He coos at his son as he walks into the room. Callie looks up and smiles at the sight of Jamie and holding their son. He kisses his little head before handing him to Callie.

"Hi Jayce. I'm your mommy. I love you so much…" He looks up at her as she talks to him.

"He is so tinny but perfect…"

"He is he weighs 5 lbs. 9 oz. and Ryder is 5 lbs. 1 oz. They look exactly alike it will be so hard to tell them apart once he catches up to Jayce…"

"We will figure it out." Jamie nods knowing he probably won't be around much after Callie is cleared from her surgery. Which breaks his heart even more.

Jamie sits next to the bed watching his wife and son. Callie looks up at him as smiles but true fully her heart is breaking. This should be one of the happiest times of her life and all she can think about is how much she hurt Jamie and that he probably will never forgive her for what she has said. Peyton starts to cry in her sleep, with the baby Callie can't really hold her so Jamie picks her up.

"Shh its okay baby daddy is here." Peyton wakes up and is still crying as she holds on to him.

"Bad deam daddy…" She says as she rubs her eyes.

"I know sweet pea. It will be okay. I have a surprise for you." She looks up at him once she has calmed down.

"What dat?"

He walks back over to the hospital bed and carefully sits next to Callie. Peyton looks over at her mommy and notices the baby in her arms.

"Peyton this is your baby brother Jayce." Peyton stares at him in awe. Her bad dream long forgotten.

"He small. Where dyer? He still in dere?" She says as she point to Callie's tummy. She looks up at Jamie.

"No sweetie he is really little so he has to be in a special bed to keep him warm."

She leans closer to Jayce and kisses his head. Callie emotions get the best of her she wipes her tears away. Peyton makes a face when Jayce starts to cry. For being so little he sure has a health set of lungs on him. Jamie picks Pey up and moves so the nurse can help Callie feed him for the first time. It doesn't take him long to figure it out and he laches on and eats.

"What he doing?" Peyton asks with a funny look on her face.

"Mommy is feeding him. Just like she did when you were a baby…" Jamie says as he watches Callie. It is just as amazing seeing him nurse for the first time as it was with Peyton.

Peyton falls a sleep sucking her thumb and holding on to peanut. Jamie lays her on the rollway bed the nurses brought in for him and Pey. He sits in the chair next to the bed. He tires to hide his tears. But Callie looks at him and smiles. Once Jayce is done eating she hands him to Jamie to burp him. He burps and Jamie hands him to the nurse to take back to the nursery. Callie can't keep her eyes open any longer. Once Callie is a sleep Jamie lays down next to Peyton and finally falls a sleep. But it doesn't wakes up in a cold sweat from a nightmare.

He looks up and Callie is still a sleep. Probably from the pain medicine thinks as he looks down at Peyton who is sound a sleep. He checks his phone and it's a little after seven. Well four hours was better than nothing. He sends a quick text to Lena to ask if she could please bring him some close for him and Peyton. He also texts Sean to let him know the twins are here. Callie wakes up when the nurse brings Jayce in. She has to laugh at him he knows exactly where his breakfast is.

"Like father like son…" Callie smirks at Jamie and he just smiles. He most be really hungry. Once she is done feeding him Jamie takes him to burp him and she pumps for Ryder. The nurse tells Callie if she feels up for it she can go see Ryder at 9 when the NICU has visiting hours. No matter how she feels she wants to see her little boy.

Peyton wakes up and goes over to her mommy and crawls up on the bed and snuggles close to her. Not very long after Stef and Lena knock and come in. Of course Stef steals Jayce out of his arms. Lena gives him his bag and he goes to take a shower.

"Hi Jayce. I'm your Nama welcome to this crazy family." She coos at him and squirms in her arms.

"He is perfect Callie. He looks just like his daddy. How are you feeling? How is Ryder doing? When do you get to see him?" Lena states as she hugs her daughter and kisses her grand daughters head.

"They both do… I'm sore and tired but okay. They said he is doing better. Jamie and me are going up in a little while. I'm not sure when they will let you guys go up."

"Don't worry about us we will see him when he is stronger. You need to rest and heal. We will be here to help anyway we can." Lena says as she steals her grandson and Stef pouts.

"Hi bubba I'm your grammy. I love you."

Jamie comes out to the bathroom as Dr. Green comes in to check on Callie. She gives her to the go head to see Ryder as long as she uses a wheel chair. Callie won't admit it but she doesn't think she could make that long of a walk just yet. Going to the bathroom is hard enough. Jamie changes Peyton and the nurse comes to get Jayce so they can go up to see Ryder.

"Okay sweet pea. Mommy and daddy are going to see Ryder. So we need you to be a big girl and stay with Nama and grammy for a little while okay?" Jamie can see the scared look on her face.

"Nama is going to take good care of you Peyton she won't let anything happen to you okay?" She finally agrees and he hands her to Stef.

Jamie helps Callie get up and get into the wheel chair before they head up to the NICU. Callie tries to prepare herself for what she is about to see. The nurses greet them and they take them over to where Ryder is. As they go passed a few incubators where there are some very little babies. Callie is thankful the twins are a big as they are. They stop and Callie looks to see her baby boy for the first time. He has oxygen in is nose and a heart monitor on. He looks so small and she starts to cry. A young very pretty doctor walks over to them.

"Hi I'm Dr. Weston. Ryder is doing very well. His oxygen levels are staying up so we will start to wean him off and his heart is a lot stronger then when he first came in. That is the good news. He does have a minor heart condition that is common is preemies. The good news is most of the time it heals itself…" Callie and Jamie listen but they can't take their eyes off of Ryder.

"What happens if it doesn't?" Jamie asks.

"Then we can do a very common surgery and he will be perfectly fine. But we will know more in a few weeks. Now Callie would you like to hold him? We believe that skin to skin contact helps a lot with preemies…" Callie looks up and smiles.

"Please as long as it won't hurt him." Dr. Weston smiles and picks him up being careful of the tubes and wires. Jamie helps Callie open her gown. She places him on her chest.

"Hi my sweet little boy. I'm your mommy. I love you so much. You are my little fighter aren't you?" Ryder looks at up at Callie and yawns. Jamie kneels down next to her and carefully touches Ryder's little hand he grabs on to his finger.

"Hi Ryder. I'm your daddy and I love you so much. It won't be long and you will be with your brother and big sister at home…" Ryder starts to root around Callie's chest.

"That is a very good sign he didn't like the bottle to much. Do you want to try to feed him?" Dr. Weston asks.

Dr. Weston closes the curtain to give Callie some privacy. It takes Ryder a little while to get the hang of it but he finally does and eats like a champ.

"So Doctor, how long do you think he will have to stay in here?" Jamie asks.

"Hopefully a couple of days. He should be able to go home when Callie gets discharged. We will monitor his heart condition closely."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see.**


	26. Chapter 26

Something New

Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so happy Good Trouble is back and Jamie was so cute when he told Callie he was sorry and he loves her.**

**3 Days later**

Today is the day that Callie and the twins get to go home. To say Callie is a nervous wreck is an understatement. She is still very sore and she is also worried about Ryder's heart condition. The doctor assured her that they wouldn't let him go home if it was dangerous. It doesn't help that Jamie and her haven't really talked about anything except the babies. Peyton is still having nightmares and still very clingy but loves being the big sister.

Jamie takes their bags down the car and gets the car seats. He comes back to find Callie up trying to change Jayce and Ryder is happily sucking way on his binky.

"I could have done that Cal." She shakes her head.

"It's not a big deal I can change a diaper…" Jamie sighs and puts Ryder in his car seat and buckles him in. Then he puts Jayce in his, which he is not happy about. He can already tell Jayce is going to be a handful.

They sign all the paper work and Jamie carries the twins while the nurse pushes Callie in a wheel chair. He is thankful Ryder isn't every heavy with his broken hand. He puts the car seats in and helps Callie get in the car. The drive home ends up putting them both to sleep. Once they are home Stef helps Jamie get the twins and Lena helps Callie get into the house. Lena and Stef takes the twins out and puts them in their bassinet. Followed closely by Peyton. Jamie helps Callie up the stairs. They stop outside of the nursery.

"I want to show you something. Sean and me finished it a few nights ago I wanted it to be perfect for when they came home…" Callie smiles as Jamie leads her in to the nursery. She isn't a huge baseball fan but Jamie is and she is amazed about how perfect it turned out. She loves how he painted their names on the wall above their cribs.

"Wow it turned out amazing babe. I love it, thank you." Callie kisses him softly and Jamie is surprised by the kiss but he doesn't kiss her back.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry, it should have been done a while ago… I lets get you into bed." Callie shakes her head.

"It's okay it was done before they came home. I want to take a shower first." She says as she walks into their room.

Jamie plays with Peyton and Molly while Callie showers. Brandon, Eliza and Caleb came over for a little while. They got some really cute pictures of Peyton and Caleb holding the twins.

"Guess who is back in town?" Eliza asks her brother.

"Jenna… She is the one that took care of my hand."

"Does Sean know yet?" he nods as he feeds Ryder. He still isn't a big fan of a bottle but he is getting better about it.

"She said she ran into him but it didn't go very well. I was going to call him later." Callie looks surprised.

"Isn't she the one he proposed to and she turned him down?" Eliza nods.

"They were together through high school and college. He asked her right before she left for med school. I still don't know why she said no."

"She never told you?" Jamie asks and Eliza shakes her head no.

"They got pregnant and she thought he was just asking her just because she was pregnant. But she ended up having a miss carriage a couple of weeks later."

"No wonder he hasn't really got serious with anybody else."

They don't stay very long. The rest of the afternoon Callie rested on the couch while Jamie, Peyton and her moms decorated for Christmas. That evening Jamie gave Peyton her bath while Callie nursed the twins. Peyton feel a sleep next to Callie as they watched a movie. Jamie gets up and grabs his pillow and a blanket.

"Where are you going?" Callie asks.

"To the couch. I figured you wouldn't want me in here…"

"It's fine you can stay if you want too." Callie isn't surprised when he doesn't stay.

"Good night Cal." He says before going down stairs. Callie sighs she cuddles with Peyton and tries to get some sleep while she can.

The next couple of weeks have been a blur. They are both exhausted but they manage to make Christmas nice for Peyton. Who is still having nightmares and has noticed the change in her parents. Who have been arguing more and more. They agree on thing they need to find some one to talk to about Peyton and how to help her more. She loves her brothers but the last few days she started to get a little jealous. Callie and Jamie have been trying to include her as much as they can and making time for just her. But with the twins it hasn't been easy.

They are starting learn the boys' personalities. Jayce is the night owl who is fussier. Ryder is the more laid back one and is already a mama's boy, which is completely fine with Callie. Jayce just likes to be held it doesn't really matter by whom. Callie and Jamie have both learned that changing boy's diapers is a lot different than girls. Both boys have peed on them more then once. Peyton finds it very funny. They have learned that the boys sleep better together but it if one cries it wakes the other one up. They still have a couple more weeks until they find out if Ryder will have to have heart surgery.

They have had their fair share of arguments but they are really trying to make this work for now. But they have been more like roommates than husband and wife. Jamie took Peyton to the park to play with Dylan. This was a big step for her, the therapist told them to start resuming normal actives a little at a time and see how she handles it. Mariana came by to spend sometime with her sister and the boys.

"So how is everything going?" She asks as she helps Callie fold laundry.

"It's okay. The boys are starting to get into a better routine. Peyton is getting a little jealous but nothing to bad…" Mariana notices she didn't say anything about Jamie.

"So have you and Jamie worked stuff out yet?" Callie sighs.

"No and he is getting more and more distant towards me. He has been great with the kids though so I'm grateful for that. I couldn't do it with out him. It's like we are roommates that happen to have kids." Callie says as she wipes a tear way.

"Maybe its time you two talk. Decide what you guys really want. Maybe you guys could try counseling."

Callie nods and Mariana hugs her. The boys wake up from their afternoon nap. They change them and take them down stairs. Mariana loves her nieces and nephews so much.

"So how are things with Raj?"

"Their okay. I kinda thought he would have asked me to marry him by now. Sometimes guys are so stupid… But not you two, you guys are just the cutest and sweetest boys there is." They both coo at their aunt.

"I agree with you they really can be stupid."

They visit a while longer and Jamie comes back with a sleeping Peyton. Marian leaves so Callie can talk to Jamie. He takes her up to her room and grabs the monitor.

"Hey babe how did it go?"

"It took her a little while but she ended up playing with Dylan while we watched them." He says as he picks up Ryder and Jayce.

"Hi guys daddy missed you today. Did you have fun with mommy and auntie Mariana?" They look up at him. Callie steals Jayce from him so they both can cuddle. Jamie pouts but doesn't say anything.

"Jamie I think its time we talk…about us." Jamie sighs as he nods. He knew they needed to.

"What about us? I thought you were pretty clear about what you wanted…"

"Look between the stress of what happened and the hormones I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't want to lose you Jamie. I'm sorry, I love you and I want my husband back." Callie looks at him.

"Callie I love you too. But I can't keep going back and forth so tell me do you still blame me?" Callie sighs. 

"I blame you for not telling me they were out, but I understand you didn't want me to stress out." Jamie nods.

"I still blame myself Callie. I can't even look at Peyton and think about what happened. I can't look at you and not see the hurt in your eyes that I caused, or the fact that Ryder might have to have heart surgery from being premature…"

Callie puts Jayce in the swing and then takes Ryder from Jamie and puts him in his bouncer. She walks over to Jamie and pulls him in to a hug.

"I want you to listen to me Jamie. You had no idea they would do something so crazy after being in jail for so long. Peyton is getting better and when she gets older she won't even remember what happened. We knew that having twins there was a very high possibility that they would be premature. You are the best dad to all three of them I could ever ask for and they love you so much."

"I know but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I need to know if you trust me? Because I don't know if I trust you…" Callie lets go of him and looks at him with hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't trust me?"

"Callie what happened at the hospital just about killed me. I don't think I could ever go through that again. So how do I know that if something happens or life gets hard you aren't going to want a divorce again…"

"It won't ever happen again. I have realized I can't lose you and I'm really working on trusting you again. Maybe we could talk to somebody. We both are dealing with a lot. My point is I want us to try. But please tell me that this is worth fighting for."

"Callie what is a marriage if either of us trust each other?" Callie starts to cry.

"So you are just going to walk away and not even try to work this out?" Jamie sighs.

"I want this to work Callie. I really do I just don't know how to fix it."

"I will do whatever it takes baby. I love you and I miss you so much." Callie kisses him hoping he can feel how much she loves him. Jamie kisses her back but it feels more like a goodbye kiss to him. Callie breaks the kiss when she hears Peyton wake up on the monitor.

"I will get her. You should probably think about what you want to do. The ball is in your court. But if you still decide to leave us. You are telling her I'm not going to be the bad guy here." She says before going up to Peyton's room. Jamie sighs and leans back against couch not really knowing what to do or say. He loves her so much but he feels so guilty and it's eating him alive.

"Hi sweet pea. Did you have a good nap?" Peyton nods and socks her thumb.

"I wet mommy." Callie smiles at Peyton.

"It's okay. Let's get you cleaned up." Callie carries her in to her bathroom and gets her cleaned up.

"I pway wift dywan. I miss him mommy."

"I'm glad you had fun with Dylan. I know he missed you too."

Callie helps her down the stairs. She sees her daddy and runs over to him and jumps in his lap. He spends sometime with her and Molly before getting some work done. The rest of the day either one of them really say anything to each other unless it has to do with the kids. Callie makes dinner then feeds the boys. After dinner Jamie cleans up while Callie gives the twins their bath and puts them to bed. She decides to check her email and goes in to the office. When she opens the laptop she sees that Jamie has been looking at apartments and it is like a knife to the heart all over again. She just sits there and cries. Peyton comes in and sees her mommy crying.

"Why you cry mommy?" Callie quickly wipes her tears.

"Mommy is okay baby. Can you go watch TV and ask daddy to come here? Please?"

"Otay mommy." She hugs her and goes to find her daddy.

"Daddy mommy wants you. She sad and crying. She said to watch TV." Jamie sighs and puts on cartoons for her and goes to their office.

"I see you have made your mind up." Callie says pointing to the apartment website. Jamie hangs his head.

"I'm sorry Cal. I think we need sometime apart to work on our selves…" Callie is fed up why couldn't he just say he doesn't want this anymore.

"Fine if that's what you want. I'm tired of fighting Jamie. It's clear you don't love me anymore. You better go tell Peyton and kiss the boys because if you want to go you are going tonight…"

"Callie I told you I would stay and help with the boys."

"No you want to leave so bad just go. I will do it on my own." Callie says as she walks out of the office. She goes to the bathroom to wash her face. Jamie goes to the living room and picks up Peyton then turns off the TV.

"Hey Peyton, daddy is going to go stay with uncle Sean for a while. But I want you to know I love you and I promise to come see you a lot and you can come stay with daddy okay?"

"Why daddy? I no want you to weave…" Peyton's lip starts to tremble. Jamie is trying to keep it together.

"Peyton daddy needs to go for a little while. I promise to call you a lot and you can call me whenever you want too. I need you to be a big girl and help mommy with your brothers okay?" Peyton cries as Callie watches from the other side of the room. Jamie looks at her asking for some help. Callie shakes her head as she walks over to them and takes Peyton from him. Which causes her to cry harder.

"Shh it will be okay. Pey daddy loves you so much and he will come see you and he will call you a lot." Callie has never seen her daughter so upset. Jamie sighs and goes upstairs and packs some stuff. He goes over to the bassinet.

"Daddy loves you both so much. I know you don't understand what I'm saying but I want you to know that it wasn't your fault or your sisters fault but daddy has to go for a while. But I promise to come see you guys a lot. Be good for your mommy she loves you so much." He kisses both of them before going back downstairs. Callie is still trying to get Peyton to calm down.

"I'm going to stay with Sean. I still want to go to counseling. I will call tomorrow, but if you need help please call me Callie. I love you." Jamie kisses her cheek.

"Bye sweet pea. I love you to the moon and back. Be good for mommy." He kisses her head and she reaches for him but he doesn't take her.

After Jamie leaves Callie locks the door and Peyton cries her self to sleep on her mommy's shoulder. Callie puts her in her bed before going in to the bathroom and cries harder then she has ever cried before. Jamie sits in his SUV and cries for a long time before he drives to Sean's apartment. Jamie isn't surprised when Jenna answers the door. She can tell he has been crying.

"Hey Jamie please come in. Is everything okay? Sean is in the shower." Jamie shakes his head no as he walks in.

"What happened? Is it Ryder's heart?"

"We broke up…" Jenna hugs her friend. Sean has told her a lot about the couple and she can tell how much he loves her.

Sean comes out of the bathroom in just a towel he wasn't expecting to have company besides Jenna. He tells Jamie hi before going to get dressed. He comes back out and hands Jamie a beer. Jamie explains what happened to them. Sean wants to smack some since into him. Jenna understands the guilt he is feeling but thinks he is going about it all wrong.

"I agree with Callie on this one Jamie. I think you really need to talk to someone. But you also have realize everybody makes mistakes and yes this one hurt a lot but she loves you and you love her." Jenna says.

"Look Jamie if Jenna and I can get passed the past. I know you and Callie can. But you guys need to go talk to somebody together. You have to remember it's not just you and her anymore. That little girl loves you so much and the boys need their dad."

"I happen to know a very good marriage counselor. Even though she is very hard to get into she would make room for one of my best friends." Jenna says as she writes her aunts number down and gives it Jamie.

"Aunt Emily is a marriage counselor?" Jamie asks.

"Yes and she her business partner is one of the best child psychologist in the country."

"Thank you Jenna I will call her tomorrow."

"You're welcome Jamie, you know you can stay as long as you need too."

Jamie finishes his beer and goes to bed. Callie finally pulls her self together when she hears Ryder wake up and fuss. She goes and gets him before he wakes up the other two.

"Its okay buggy mommy is here." She changes him and gives him his binky.

Before she can get him back to sleep Jayce wakes up and cries. She lays Ryder down and gets Jayce but not before he wakes up Peyton, who is super cranking. She changes him and gives him his binky but he just spits it out and keeps crying. This is going to be a long night.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Something New

Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry this took me longer to get out. My life has been crazy this last week. **

The last two weeks have been tough but Callie is determined to prove to everybody she can be a single mom even if it kills her. She hasn't gotten every much sleep but she is getting the hang of it. Jamie has kept his promise to still be there for the kids. He calls Peyton everyday sometimes more then once. She has stayed a couple of nights with him and Sean. They agreed to talk to Jenna's aunt but she has been out of town and they have their first appointment tomorrow.

Judd and Conner are going to watch Peyton and Jayce while they take Ryder to his heart appointment. She is surprised Peyton didn't throw a fit when she left. Jamie is already waiting for her at the doctor's office. He takes Ryder so Callie can fill out the paper work. It gives him a chance to spend some time with him. Even though he has grown he is still pretty small for six weeks old. Callie sits next to them.

"I was wondering if I could take the kids tonight? It would give you a night off. I took the day off so I don't mind…" Callie looks up from the magazine she was looking at.

"You can take Peyton. I'm not ready to be away from the boys over night yet…" Jamie sighs.

They get called back. They weigh him and run a bunch of tests. Callie takes the crying baby back from the nurse. She tells them that the doctor will be in shortly to go over the results with them. Jamie knows that Callie is super nervous so he rubs her back as she gets Ryder calmed down. She is grateful for the jester even if she knows it won't last. A few minutes later the doctor comes in. Callie isn't expecting such a good-looking guy.

"Hi I'm Doctor Myers." He shakes their hands and smiles at Callie. She smiles back at him and Jamie notices. She isn't wearing her ring.

"I'm Jamie and this is my wife Callie and our son Ryder…" Jamie grins when the doctor is disappointed. Callie isn't stupid she knows exactly what is happening and will be giving Jamie a piece of her mind later. He pulls up the tests they ran on his tablet and looks through them as he explains what they found.

"So it appears that his PDA has gotten smaller but hasn't completely closed yet. So I would like to check him in two weeks. If it still hasn't closed then we will have to surgically repair it. But I'm optimistic it will close on it's own."

They thank the doctor and shake his hand before heading out to make their next appointment. Jamie carries Ryder to Callie's SUV for her. He buckles him in and kisses his head.

"I will come by after I get off to pick up Peyton and spend some time with the boys…" Callie glares at him.

"What the hell was that Jamie?"

"In case you have forgot Callie we are still married and besides it was very unprofessional of him to flirt with you."

"Yeah well remember you were the one that walked out on me." Callie says as she gets in her SUV. Jamie sighs knowing she is right.

He walks back to his SUV and drives back to his office. He isn't surprised when he gets back to see his dad waiting for him.

"Hi dad…"

"Jamie, is it true that you left your wife and kids?" He asks in a very stern voice. Jamie knows how this is going to go so he just nods and keeps his mouth shut.

"Why in the hell would you do something so stupid? Callie is the best thing that as ever happened to you. Are you willing to let her go forever and watch as someone else takes your place in her heart or with your kids?"

"You're right dad I was stupid but I can't even hardly look at her or Peyton for that matter."

"Why did she cheat on you?"

"No dad she didn't but I almost got my child killed and put her in the hospital and the boys almost didn't make because of me. It's all my fault dad…" Jim sighs has he hugs his son.

"Jamie none of it was your fault it was that nut job Amber. You need to except that everybody makes mistakes and things in life happen for a reason. We may not understand what that reason is right now but thank God Peyton is home safe and you have two healthy boys. Callie loves you son you guys need to work this out."

"I know that dad. But I still can't forgive myself, and I don't know how too."

"Well first off I think you need to go talk to Callie and tell her exactly how you feel about her and what happened. Then you are going to go to counseling. I know exactly who you need to talk to. I will call and set up an appointment with the Pastor." Jamie nods who better to talk about forgiveness then a preacher.

Jim hugs his son and sends him home to talk to Callie. Jamie prays it goes a lot better then it did the last time they talked. With traffic it seems like forever before he gets to the house but at least it gives him time to think about what he wants to say. He still has a key but he rings the doorbell instead. He mentally kicks himself when he hears Jayce crying. Callie answers the door with a screaming baby in her arms, and wanting to kill who ever rang the doorbell.

"You're really early." Callie says as she walks into the living room. Jamie closes the door and follows her.

"I know I'm sorry. I should have called first. I thought we could talk…where is Peyton?" Callie sighs as she gets Jayce calm down and puts him in the swing and turns in on.

"She is with Jude and Conner at the park. What do you want to talk about?" She asks as she picks up Ryder who is wide-awake but not fussy. Out of all three of her kids Ryder has been the easiest. But she has a feeling she will be paying for that when he gets older.

"Look Callie I know have I messed up on so many levels and I don't expect you to forgive me and I know we have so much to work on. Mostly me forgiving myself but I want to do this with you. I miss you so much and the kids." Callie is stunned. Half of her is happy he has finally come to his senses. But the other half has already put her walls back up like she always does to protect herself.

"Yes you have messed up on so many levels, but I love you and I want to work this out. But I need to know that you aren't going to walk out on me or the kids again if things get tough…"

"Leaving is one of the stupidest things I have ever done. I still want us to go to counseling and I promise I'm going to talk to somebody also. Because I can't live with this guilt it's eating me alive…" Callie puts Ryder down in his swing and goes over to Jamie and holds him.

"I want us to go too. I'm glad you are going to get some help also. But I want you to know that I want you to talk to me too. That is the only way our marriage is going to work so please don't ever hide anything from me again. I don't care how mad or hurt you think I'm going to be about it. It will not compare to what I will be if I find out you hid something again." Jamie nods.

"I promise I will never keep anything from you again. Can I kiss you?" Callie grins.

"You don't have to ask…" Jamie smiles and kisses her softly and Callie deepens the kiss.

They don't hear the door open. Conner clears his throat and Jude looks like he is ready to kill somebody. They jump a part like to teenagers getting caught by their parents. Conner takes a sleeping Peyton up to her room.

"I can't believe you Callie. That you would take him back after everything that has happened!" Jude yells at them and Callie sighs when he wakes up both boys and they cry. Jamie quickly picks up Jayce and Callie picks up Ryder.

"Jude I know you are mad at me and I get that you are trying to protect your sister. But she is my wife and we are trying to work things out."

"Don't you think you have done enough to her. I mean your crazy ex tried to kill her and then kidnapped your daughter. Which caused her to almost lose the twins. Oh yeah on top of all of that you walk out on her leaving her with a toddler and new babies to take care by herself."

"Jude you are not helping at all. I know you are mad at him but it wasn't just his fault. This is my life and if I want to forgive him I will. You can't tell me what to do."

"Fine Callie do whatever you want. But don't come crying to me when he hurts you and the kids again." Callie sighs as Jude and Conner leave.

They get the boys calmed down. Callie feeds Ryder and Jamie makes Jayce a bottle.

"I'm sorry about Jude." Callie says as she finishes feeding Ryder.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing to Brandon…"

The rest of the afternoon is nice. Peyton was very happy to see her daddy was home. Jamie takes care of the kids while Callie takes a much-needed nap. While Callie is a sleep Jamie decides to clean up the house and make dinner. Callie comes down stairs and is very surprised to see the house clean and dinner in the oven. Jamie is relaxing on the couch with Peyton and the twins.

"Hi babe. Did you have a good nap?" Callie smiles as she picks up Peyton and sets her on her lap.

"I did. Thank you for watching them. The house looks great and it dinner smells amazing…"

"You're welcome." Jamie says and Callie kisses him.

"I help too mommy." Callie smiles and kisses Peyton's cheek

"Thank you sweet pea."

After dinner Jamie cleans up while Callie watches a movie with Peyton. Peyton notices that Jamie is done cleaning up and goes over to him and reaches for him to pick her up. Jamie picks her up. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Is it bye, bye time?" Jamie smiles and kisses her cheek.

"No daddy isn't leaving any more. So do you want daddy to give you a bath or mommy?" Jamie asks even though he already knows the answer.

"Daddy pwease."

Jamie smiles and takes Peyton upstairs and starts her bath. Once she is done Jamie is almost as wet as she is. He puts her pajamas on after he dries her off. She follows Jamie to his room. Jamie grabs some dry clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. Callie is bathing Jayce. She looks up in the mirror as Jamie changes. He grins when he catches her looking at him. Peyton runs in and wants to help.

"Mommy why don't I have one of those?" Peyton asks as she points to Jayce's lap. Jamie tries really hard not to laugh.

"Because you are a girl and he is boy…" Callie glares at Jamie. Jamie goes and gets Ryder ready for his bath and trades Callie for Jayce. Jamie quickly dries him off and puts his diaper on before he can pee on him. Jamie puts his pajama's on and gives him his binky.

"Why do boys have those?" Callie sighs.

"They just do. Why don't you go pick out a story for daddy to read to you okay?" Callie says as she quickly finishes Ryder's bath before he starts to get fussy.

Peyton goes to her room and grabs a bunch of books for Jamie to read to her. Callie has to laugh at the books.

"You have a lot to make up for baby." Callie states as she kisses his cheek.

"Pick out two for tonight then we will read two more tomorrow night okay?" Peyton pouts but picks her two favorites.

Peyton snuggles into Jamie's side while he lays Jayce in his lap so he can read the books. Jayce falls a sleep first and Peyton doesn't make it through the second book. Jamie carefully picks up Jayce and puts him in the bassinet and then carefully picks up Peyton and takes her into her room. He tucks her in and heads back to his room.

Callie is putting Ryder down, Jamie wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. Callie tilts her head to the side to give him better excess. Callie leads him back down stairs so they don't wake up the kids. Callie stops him from going any farther.

"Not that I don't really want to do this, but I haven't been cleared yet…" Jamie smiles and kisses her.

"It's okay. I can wait. I love you." Callie smiles and snuggles into him. When his phone rings. Callie notices the screen before he lets it go to voice mail. Why is Dr. Weston calling him this time of night.

"Why is Dr. Weston calling you?" She asks as she sits up.

"Babe it's not what you think. You know how the company has a big charity fun raiser every year? Well this year I thought it would be a good idea for the money to go to the NICU. To help the families that can't afford the hospital bills. We are going to set up the found in the boy's names. I wanted to surprise you…" Callie smiles because she can tell he is telling her the truth.

"That's an amazing babe." Callie kisses him softly.

"Next thing we need to talk about. Mom has set up a meeting for us for the best pre school in the city…"

"Seriously she isn't even three yet. We still have two years to decide." Jamie shakes his head.

"Babe the best preschools have a least a two year waiting list. The only reason we got the meeting is mom put her name down when she was born and yes she put the boys down too." Callie sighs.

Callie wakes up the next morning to Peyton's feet in her face and sighs. Jamie's side of the bed is cold so he probably never got to come back to bed from the last time he got up with the boys. She gets up and goes down stairs. She sees him sound a sleep with Jayce passed out on his chest. She takes a quick picture of the two. She picks up Ryder who is starting to fuss. She changes him and nurses him just in time. Jayce wakes up and starts crying. Jamie wakes up and hands Jayce to Callie and takes Ryder from her.

"Hi bubba did you sleep good with daddy?" Callie coos as she nurses him.

"Morning baby." Jamie kisses Callie then hands her a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Thanks for getting up this morning with them."

"You're welcome. So who is going to babysit while we go to the appointment?" Jamie asks as he makes a quick breakfast for them."

"Eliza said she would love to spend some time with them and Caleb wants to play with Pey."

Once Jamie is done with breakfast he takes Ryder with him go wake up Peyton. They are really going to have work on her staying in her own bed soon. He has to laugh when he sees her grumpy morning face with her wild bed head.

"Good morning sweet pea. Did you sleep good?" She nods as she sucks her thumb and cuddles with peanut.

"Let's go have breakfast." Jamie helps her down the stairs and then he puts Ryder in his swing so he can put her in her high chair and make her plate.

"Morning Pey." Callie says as she gives Jayce to Jamie so she can take a quick shower.

Once Callie is showered and ready for the day she goes downstairs. Jamie hands her Jayce and goes to take his shower. She puts Jayce in his swing so she can get Peyton dressed and do something with her hair.

By the time Callie gets Peyton ready. Eliza and Caleb are here and the kids are already playing with Molly. Jamie has already given her the instructions for the twins. They head to their first appointment. The car ride is pretty quiet either of them sure how this is going to go. Jamie squeezes Callie's hand and smiles at her.

Their first therapy session didn't go exactly as they thought it would, but it wasn't as bad as either of them thought it would be. They still have a lot to work on but the most important part is that they still love each other and are willing to work on their relationship. Once they are back in their SUV Jamie leans over and kisses Callie.

"I was thinking we could go to lunch and then stop at Sean's and grab my stuff."

"That sounds nice. Like we used to do…" Jamie smiles at her.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to that sea food place on the beach."

"Sounds good to me. He drives to the restaurant."

They order and Callie smiles at Jamie. They have a lot to talk about and workout but for once Callie can see that Jamie really is trying for her and their family.

"So what is on your mind? You have been quiet since we left…" Jamie asks as he takes a drink of his ice tea.

"I'm just thinking about us and some of the stuff we talked about…like what are we going to do when I go back to work. You and how I can help you work on things."

"What do you want to do about work? I know you want to go back in a few weeks."

"We should probably start looking for a nanny. But we need to be very picky. It's going to be hard for me to trust someone again…"

"I know so we can start looking for someone. I know you don't want to hear this but I think Peyton needs to be around kids her own age again. She needs more friends besides Dylan." Callie sighs she knows he is right but she isn't sure if she is ready for that or if her heart can take it.

"I'm not sure if I can do it…"

"Look Callie I know what happened was horrible, and we are both dealing with it. She isn't coming back and we need to move past this. I think it would help us all. We could look for another daycare." Jamie squeezes Callie's hand. Their food arrives and they eat in silence.

After their lunch they decide to take a walk on the beach. They talk more about everything and enjoy being together. They promise to have a date night once a week and that they will talk to each other no matter how small they think something is. They head back to their house and they can hear Peyton and Caleb laughing from the front porch. Callie smiles and kisses him softly before going inside.

"Thank you for today. I love you…" Jamie smiles at her.

"You're welcome. I love you too Cal."


	28. Chapter 28

Something New

Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry for the long wait I promise the next chapter is going to be up sooner. **

**2 week later Callie's POV**

I can't believe the weeks are flying bye so quickly. We have been doing really well with the therapy sessions both of us feel like it is helping our relationship. We also started to go by ourselves. Dr. Collins thinks we are both dealing with a sight form of PTSD, which is understandable. In fact Peyton is handling everything a lot better then I am. We found her a new daycare and she loves it and she isn't having very many nightmares anymore. I can see the difference in Jamie he is getting back to his normal self again.

The boys are getting bigger. We found out yesterday that Ryder doesn't have to have heart surgery thank God. Jayce has been very colicky this week; it has been very hard on both Jamie and me. He will cry for hours and I have no clue what to do for him. We took him to the doctor and she told us that colic is just something that happens. I have been doing a lot of reading on mommy blogs about it and I have found a couple of things that help him. I'm just thankful that Ryder isn't colicky too. We did find a great nanny for the boys when I go back to work. She has watched the kids for our last two date nights. Since my normal go to babysitters Jude and Mariana haven't been talking to me since we got back together. I was worried about leaving them the first time with Lisa but even Peyton gets a long with her. I was worried about having somebody younger then us but she has had experience with twins and is working her way through college. The only reason she was looking for a new job is that family she was working for moved across the country. Normally I would be worried about having a young and very pretty nanny but she is very committed to her girl friend.

Today is the first day Lisa is going to watch the boys, while I go meet with Aaron and then go to my therapy session. I was a little surprised when Aaron called me and wanted to meet up. I haven't seen him since his wedding last year. I kiss the boys goodbye and let Lisa know I will be home in a few hours. I text Aaron and let him know I'm heading to the restaurant. When I get to the restaurant he is waiting for me.

"Hi Aaron sorry it took me a little while to park." I say as I hug him.

"Hey Callie. It's okay I just got here myself. It's been forever since I have seen you. How are the kids doing?"

"It has been a while. They are going up to fast. How are things as a newly wed?" The waiter comes to take our drink order. I order a ice tea since I'm still nursing.

"Things are amazing. Shelby is getting transferred to LA…we will be moving here in a couple of weeks." Aaron says as we look at the menu. The waiter comes and takes our order.

"Are you okay with it? I mean I know your parents are here…"

"Yeah I am. Actually the juvenile justice center is wanting to expand to LA and I'm going to be running the office here." He looks at me smiling.

"Wow that is amazing Aaron. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Callie that means a lot. So that is kinda why I asked to meet with you today. I was wondering if you would like to come work for us. I mean we do make a great team and there isn't anyone better for the job." I smile remembering helping them with Kyle's case. Which is one of the many reasons I became a lawyer. I must have been quiet for to long thinking about everything.

"You don't have to say yes right now and I know you probably won't make what you are making now…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"The money isn't a big deal right now. I'm still on maternity leave and was only planning on going back part time until boys are older. This is also something I would have to talk to Jamie about. Can I have a couple of weeks to think about it?"

"Yes of course. I didn't expect you to say yes right away. I didn't even know if you would still be interested in it."

"Thank you for thanking about me. Everything has been crazy the last couple of months so it's just a lot to think about."

We finish our lunch and I promise I will get back to him soon. I have to rush to make it to my appointment on time. Thankfully there isn't too much traffic yet. I'm kinda glad I have the appointment today. I know I need to talk to Jamie about everything and I will. They call me back. I mostly talk about how my brother and sister have been acting and how are it has been with the boys. After the appointment I feel better. Jamie texts me to let me know he is going to be late and to see if I could pick up Peyton. I go pick up Peyton and stop at the store to get stuff for dinner. When we get home I'm very surprised that it is quiet. Peyton runs over to the boys that are enjoying some tummy time.

Lisa is very good with them. I quickly put the food away and wash up before letting Lisa go for the day. I play with them and watch Peyton play with them. But the quiet doesn't last long Jayce starts crying which causes Ryder to cry. Ryder settles down with his binky. I put him in his swing and pick up Jayce. I try everything I know to get him to settle down and nothing seems to help.

"Mommy I hungy." Peyton says with an annoyed look on her face. I sigh knowing I won't be able to make anything with Jayce.

"Do you want pizza or noodles?"

"Pizza pwease! When daddy be home?" I get my phone and order a pizza as I walk around with Jayce.

"Later baby he is working late today." I say not really thinking. Peyton pouts. Just what I need another cranky kid. I put Jayce in his swing so I can pay for the pizza and feed Peyton. Then Ryder gets hungry and starts to cry again.

"It's okay buggy. I know you are a hungry boy." I pick him up and feed him. He doesn't like it if I move to much while he is nursing so I just have to sit there while Jayce is still crying. I burp him and put him in his bouncy seat. I pick Jayce up and try to feed him but he doesn't latch on.

"Oh bubba I don't know what you want." I groan when he makes a very messy diaper but at least he isn't screaming anymore. I take him up to their room and clean him up. Before I can make it back down stairs I hear a load crash and Peyton and Ryder crying. I run back down stairs and see a stool on the floor with Peyton and the cookie jar on the floor. I put Jayce on the couch and go over and pick Peyton up. She has a couple of little cuts on her arm from the broken jar but nothing to bad. I yell at her and of course she starts to cry all over again. I put Peyton in the time out chair and tell her not to get up until I say she can. I sigh when Jamie finally walks through the door.

**Jamie's POV**

To has been a very long and stressful day. All I want to do is go home and have a nice dinner with Callie and the kids. I walk into the house. So much for a quiet night, all three kids are crying and the house looks like a tornado hit it. I look up and see Callie looking very stressed out cleaning up a huge mess of glass and cookies. Peyton runs over to me and I pick her up.

"Peyton Colleen you are still in time out young lady."

She hides her face in my neck. I walk her back over to the time out chair and set her back down. She looks up at me and pouts.

"You know you aren't supposed to get up until mommy tells you your time is up." I walk over and kiss Callie.

"Sorry the meeting for the fun raiser late. Why don't you go upstairs and relax I can take care of the boys." Callie nods and finishes cleaning up.

"Jayce needs a bottle and Ryder probably needs changed. Molly needs fed and Peyton has five more minutes in time out." I nod and kiss her again before changing Ryder and then I make Jayce is bottle. I get Jayce out of the swing and sit on the couch and give him his bottle.

"Okay sweet pea. You're time is up. Please come here and tell daddy what happened." Peyton walks over to the couch and sits next to me. She tells me what happened.

"That is way we tell you to ask mommy or daddy to get you something. We don't want to fall and get hurt okay?"

"Otay daddy. I sworry."

"Thank you Peyton. You need to go tell mommy you are sorry, because you really scarred her."

Peyton goes upstairs to find Callie I burp Jayce and reheat some pizza. After I eat I take the boys up stairs. I smile when I see Callie giving Peyton a bath. She looks a lot calmer now. I put the boys down to get their bath ready. Callie gets Peyton out and dried off then helps her put her pajama's on. I give Ryder a bath first. He smiles and kicks his legs. I finish his bath and hand him to Callie and she hands me Jayce. Who is still pretty fussy, I try to make it quick so he doesn't start crying again. Once I'm done with his bath I dry him off and put his pajama's on and give him his binky. I hear Peyton throwing a fit about going to bed.

"I sweep wift you and daddy!" I sigh as before I walk into her room.

"Peyton you are a big girl and you have your own bed and Molly will sleep in here with you." Callie tries to reason with her.

"But I no like it in here…"

"Why don't you like sleeping in here Pey?" I ask her.

She looks at us and shrugs but doesn't answer us. I sit on the other side of the bed. Callie looks at me.

"Are you scared sweet pea?" She shakes her head no.

"They don't have to sweep in their room." Callie sighs.

"Peyton they sleep in our room because they are still really little and your brothers need to be close to us." Peyton glares at Jayce and throws one of her stuffed animals at him.

"Stupid babies you wove them more then me…" Callie looks at me and hands me Ryder. I take the boys back to our room.

**Callie's POV**

I can't believe I just heard Peyton say that we love the boys more than her. Once Jamie is out of the room I pull a very cranky Peyton into my lap. She doesn't want to stay there but I hold her tight.

"Peyton daddy and I love you so much. We don't love the boys more than you. I know right now it seems like it. But we don't. Babies need a lot of attention because they can't do anything. You are a big girl who can do some things and you help mommy and daddy a lot with the boys. So can you be a big girl and sleep in your bed tonight?"

"But if I scared I can come in wift you and daddy?"

"Of course baby girl." I say as I tuck her in.

"Stay pwease?"

"I will stay until you go to sleep. I'm just going to turn the light off and turn on your night light okay?" She nods and I turn the light off and turn the night-light. I lay down next to her and she snuggles close to me. She falls a sleep I stay a little longer and watch her sleep. I carefully get up and go back to my room.

I'm very surprised to find both boys sound a sleep and Jamie in the bathroom. He ran a bath and has a bottle of wine for both of us. He always knows just what I need. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I let the tears fall from a very stressful evening.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier today to help with the kids." I nod and hold on to him.

"I just hate it when I have no clue what to do for him…Pey could have really gotten hurt and it was all my fault." I say through the tears.

"No it wasn't your fault. Peyton knows to wait for one of us. I want you to relax now." He says as he wipes my tears away.

Then he kisses me and I deepen the kiss only pulling a part long enough to take each other's shirts off. Once we are naked we get into the bathtub and he pulls me close. He nibbles and kisses my neck; I move my head to the side to give him better access and let out a soft moan. God I missed this. After two very steam rounds of making love we get out of the tub when the water gets cold.

The next morning I let Jamie get a little bit more sleep since he got up with the boys last night. They are starting to sleep more at night with is nice. After going to bathroom and doing my morning routine I check on the boys Ryder is wake so I pick him up.

"Good morning my snuggle bug." I coo and he smiles. I change him and take him down stairs to make him a bottle since I haven't pumped and dumped yet. I start the coffee while I wait for the bottle warm up. Ryder starts get fussy he sucks on his fingers. Once the bottle is done I settle on the couch and feed him. I look up and see Jamie coming down the stairs with Peyton and Molly following closely behind. He stops and kisses me softly and I then I kiss Peyton's head.

"Morning babe. The coffee should be ready." I say.

"Morning sweet pea." Peyton isn't a morning person but I'm happy to see a smile on her face.

"Morning mommy. Daddy say we have pancates." I smile at her.

"Did he? He makes the best pancakes." She smiles and nods.

I burp Ryder and put him in his swing. Jamie hands me a cup of coffee. I smile and kiss him.

"Thank you. Can you make Jayce a bottle please I'm going to go change and get him." He nods and flips the pancakes then starts the bottle as I go upstairs. I quickly change just as I'm finishing my hair Jayce wakes up and starts to cry. I pick him up and quickly realize why he is crying.

"Good morning my stinky boy." I quickly change his diaper. When I'm done is he now a happy camper. I cover him in kisses and he smiles at me. I take him down stairs and he roots around my chest.

"I know you are hungry daddy is getting your bottle ready." I smile as Jamie hands me the bottle. Jayce is definitely the picky one out of the two. His likes a different nipple and it has to be the right temperature or he doesn't want it at all. He takes the bottle really easy this morning.

Peyton eats her breakfast while Jamie goes upstairs and takes a quick shower. I burp Jayce and put him in the bouncer. I get Peyton ready for the day. Jamie comes back down and I have to say he looks really hot in his suit this morning.

"What do you have planned for today?" He asks as he gets his stuff ready to go.

"I have the boys two month check up and shots. Then I'm going to see if I can talk to my brother…" He comes over and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry they are treating you like this. It's all my fault…"

"No it it's not your fault. If they can't get over my choice then that is on them." I kiss him softly.

"Since I will be on the other side of town will you pick Peyton up on your way home?"

"Sure I don't have very much going on today so I was going to try to get off early anyway. Call me and let me know how everything goes. I love you." He kisses me and grabs his stuff. I kiss Peyton and grab her bag.

"I don't want to go mommy." She says as she pouts.

"Do you want to go to the doctors and get a shot like your brothers?" She quickly shakes her head no.

"I didn't think so. Plus you get to play with Dylan and your other friends."

"Bye, Bye mommy wove you."

"I love you too sweet pea. Be good for Ms. Ashley." I say and Jamie leaves. I clean up after breakfast and check my emails. I email my boss back to let her know I plan on coming back to work next week. Then I get the boys ready to doctors.

I get to the doctors office and get the boys out this is so much harder when it's just me. I check in. It seems like forever before they call us back. I undress both boys and the nurse weights and measures them. They have both grown but Ryder has caught up with Jayce. Thankfully they have different personalities or it would be very hard to tell them a part now. Dr. Peterson comes in a little while later.

"Hi Callie it's good to see you again." She says as she shakes my hand. She washes her hands and starts the check up with Ryder.

"I see in his chart that that Dr. Meyers cleared Ryder from having surgery. That's wonderful." I smile and nod, as she listens to Ryder's heart and lungs.

"Yes he did. He is eating and sleeping really well. But Jayce is still really colicky and has had some very messy diapers lately. He also has been spiting up." She nods and types some things in Ryder's chart.

"He has gained some but not what I would like to see. He might be lactose in tolerant. Since you are still breast-feeding him. I would like you to switch him to lactose free formula. Of course we need to start out slowly. Also there is some over the counter gas drops that could help with spiting up and colic." She says before she checks Jayce over.

"Okay. What if that doesn't help?" I ask.

"Then we will run some more tests. But lets just see how it goes. I would like to see him back in a couple of weeks." I nod as she gets the shots ready.

I hate this part even though I know it will be better for them. I hold Ryder as she gives him his shots one in each leg. Of course he screams and cries. The nurse holds Jayce while I calm Ryder down. Jayce starts to cry but not as bad as I thought he would.

"As you know they will be sore and fussy. They also may run a mild fever. If they do you can give them some baby Tylenol. But if it gets very high call me and bring them back in." I nod and get the boys back dressed and into their car seats.

"Thank you Doctor. I was wondering when it was save to start taking them out more. I know with preemies they are more at risk for getting sick." She nods.

"Usually we say nine weeks. But you still should be careful about who they are around especially since its still flu season." I nod and thank her again before going back out and paying then making Jayce's recheck appointment.

Once I'm back in the SUV I text Lisa and let her know we are finally done at the doctor's and heading home. She is going to watch them for the afternoon. I call Jamie once I'm on my way.

"Hey babe. How was the check up?"

"Hi. It was okay. They are both growing. Ryder has caught up to Jayce. She said he isn't gaining like he should be. She thinks Jayce might be lactose in tolerant and wants me to switch him to formula…"

"I know you love to nurse them but if it will help him then we will do it. How did the shots go?"

"Ryder was the worse about it. He just now calmed down. Jayce cried but not as bad as I expected him too. They are both a sleep."

"Lisa said she would meet me at the house so she can watch them for a few hours so I can run to the store and go see my brother."

"Good. I'm going to leave here at four and go get Pey. I love you but I have to go."

"I love you too. I will see you later."

I'm glad that they feel a sleep on the way home. Lisa helps me get them out of the car and down so they can finish their nap. I let her know I will be back in a few hours. I run to Target and get the new formula and gas drops. I also grab a couple of boxes of the next size of diapers. I can't believe they have grown out of the newborn size already. I check out and head over to Jude's place. I take a deep breath before I knock. Jude answers the door and glares at me.

"Hi Jude can we please talk?" Jude sighs and lets me in.

"Hi Callie. I don't know what there is to talk about." I can tell this isn't going to be easy.

"Look Jude I know you are mad at me but please just let me explain some things okay?" He nods for me to continue.

"I know you are mad at me for taking Jamie back. But the true is that it wasn't his fault to begin with. I was the one that wanted him to leave. I wasn't thinking straight with everything that happened. I'm not asking you to forgive him. But I am asking you to respect my choice because I do love him and he loves me. I want the kids to know their uncle Jude and uncle Conner."

"Well if he loved you so much he wouldn't have walked out on you when you needed him the most…Anyway Conner got signed by Colorado Rockies so we are moving to Denver in a few weeks."

"So you were just going to move and not tell me? I know you really mad at me but not telling me about this." Jude sighs and hugs me.

"I was going to tell you. I don't want you or the kids to get hurt again. I think he will do it again and I won't be here to help you when he does…"

"No he isn't you have no idea what all we have done to get back to where we are. I hope one day you can see that. Please come spend some time with the kids before you leave. Peyton is going to miss you guys so much."

"I hope you are right Callie. I will come see the kids." I hug him before I leave.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think and if you have anything you want to see happen.**


	29. Chapter 29

Something New

Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. It really means a lot. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. My life is a little bit hectic right at the moment. There will a time jump in the next chapter.**

**3 Months later**

What a crazy three months it has been. Callie loves her new job and Jamie took a page out of her playbook and ending up selling most of the company keeping enough shares in the company for his brother and Eliza. Sean, Jamie and a couple of other people have decided to start their own law firm. His dad isn't speaking to him and the only reason his mom is the kids. Jamie realized that he hadn't been happy since he started at the family company. He was doing what is best for his family and him. Callie is very happy that he is finally following his heart and not listening to what his parents were telling him what he had to do.

Peyton is growing like a weed and her 3rd birthday is coming up in a next week. She has become her own little person who loves animals and is very much a tomboy. Peyton is a great big sister now that the boys are more active and don't take so much of her parents time. She loves watching baseball with her daddy and nama. Jayce and Ryder are also growing up very fast. They will be six months old in a couple of weeks. For being preemies they have hit their milestones on time. They can roll over and sit by up on their own. Jayce is a like a whole new baby. He doesn't fuss very much unless he is tired or hungry. He had become quiet the charmer. Ryder is a very happy baby and is always smiling. He is still very much a mama's boy.

Today is the first day off Callie has had in a couple of weeks they have been working none stop on a case. Jenna, Mariana, Callie and the kids are at the mall shopping for dresses for the NICU fundraiser that is Saturday night. Callie normally really doesn't like these types of things because of all the stuffy rich people. Especially the wives that she has nothing in common with except their bank accounts. But since this is for the NICU and since they are hosting it. She will also have some people to talk to.

They walk into the first store. "So Cal what kind of dress are you looking for?" Jenna asks as she looks through the dresses. They have gotten to be really good friends since Jenna got back together with Sean.

"I'm not sure since the twins I haven't been able to get rid of the last few pounds from the twins." Callie states and Mariana rolls her eyes.

"Are you kidding you look amazing Callie. I would kill to have your figure." Jenna says as she finds a couple of dresses to try on.

They all try on a few dresses at the first store. Callie liked one but she wants to see some more before making her mind up. They head to the second store where they find even more to try on. Jenna finds a very pretty teal dress that fits her perfectly. Mariana finds a very sexy little black dress she loves. Callie finds a couple to try on none of them exactly what she is looking for. While she in the dressing room Mariana comes back with a very pretty maroon strapless dress that will hide her stomach. She smiles and tries it on, and she loves it. Callie walks out of the dressing room, Jenna smiles and Mariana grins.

"It's perfect Callie you have to get it." Jenna states and Mariana agrees with her. Callie smiles and changes they pay for their dresses. Mariana has to get back to work so she kisses her niece and nephews bye before leaving.

"I need to get Peyton some new clothes she has been growing so fast lately." Callie tells Jenna as they walk through the mall.

They go into the first store. They visit as they look through the kids section. Callie explains that Peyton doesn't like anything to girly. Callie carries Peyton so she can see the clothes as Jenna pushes the stroller with the twins. They pick out some jeans and shorts. Peyton finds a few shirts she likes. She isn't surprised when she finds more shirts in the boys department then the girls.

"There is nothing wrong with being a tomboy." Jenna tells Callie.

"No there isn't, even though her nana keeps buying her clothes she doesn't like. I have tried to tell her that she won't wear them."

"Diane is like that. One day she will see that she doesn't like them. She couldn't stand me at first because I wasn't from money and wasn't a proper girl. But once she got to know the real me she loves me." Callie nods as she looks through the baby section. She finds some things for the boys.

Callie pays for the clothes and they go to a few more stores before heading back to Callie's house. Jenna helps bring the kids inside and then helps bring the stuff they bought in.

"Mommy can I pwease watch paw patrol?" Peyton asks.

"Sure sweet pea." Callie puts the TV show on for Peyton. Peyton lays on the couch with Molly and watches TV. Ryder reaches for his mama and Jayce is content sucking on his binky sitting in Jenna's lap. Callie smiles at Jenna.

"He loves his aunt Jenna. So how are the wedding plans coming a long?" Callie asks as she makes Jayce's bottle. Once she is done she gives it to Jenna then she covers up to nurse Ryder.

"Well I love him too. They are almost done I just need to find a dress. I hope Peyton doesn't mind wearing a dress for a couple of hours. At least it's not pink." Jenna says as she gives Jayce his bottle. Callie laughs thinking about the deal Sean and Jamie made with Peyton to wear the flower girl dress.

"Well there might have been a little bit of bribery going on. Lets just say not only does she have Jamie wrapped around her finger she has her uncle Sean too." They both laugh because they know its true. Callie whimpers when Ryder bights down hard. Thankfully he doesn't have any teeth yet.

"Are you okay?"

Callie nods with tears in her eyes. "Yeah I think I'm going to start weaning Ryder he is getting a little to rough."

"I don't blame you. Can I ask you a question?" Jenna asks as she burps Jayce.

"Sure." Callie can see that Jenna has a lot on her mind.

"How do you work full time and be a mom too? I know women do it all the time…I just feel like I would be missing so much since my job is so unpredictable and long hours." Jenna says with tears in her eyes.

Callie sighs. "I'm not going to lie it's hard and you do miss a lot. You know I never really planed on having kids so young. Peyton was a complete surprise. I was on the pill and we got carried away one night and forgot a condom…I was scared out of mind. I was scared that everything was going to change and that I would have to give up my career. Especially going to parties with Jamie and all the wives talked about was how they haven't worked since they had kids. But once I realized that Jamie supported me no matter what it got better." Jenna smiles.

"I know Sean will do the same for you. There is nothing like coming home after a hard day and seeing how happy they are to see you."

"Thank you Callie. I know he will be excited when I tell him about the baby but I'm still scared." Callie smiles and hugs her friend.

"Congratulations. You are going to be a wonderful mom. He is going to be so excited. Have you thought about how you're going to tell him?" Jenna grins.

"I ordered a onesie that says our family is growing by two feet and an ultra sound picture."

"That is adorable. I wish I could have told Jamie in a fun way…"

"Well you can always have another one." Jenna smirks and Callie laughs.

"We talked about it and decided that I would get an IUD and after the boys are at least 3 years old. I would get it out and what ever happens happens. But I'm happy with 3." Callie says and the boys start to get fussy. Jenna helps Callie change them and put them down for their afternoon nap. Once they are a sleep Jenna heads home and Callie puts the new clothes in the washer and plays with Peyton.

Later that night Jamie cleans up after dinner and Callie cuddles with Peyton on the couch. The boys are enjoying playing on the floor chewing on their teething rings. They are wide-awake even after their bath. But at least they are sleeping through the night most of the time now. When Jamie is done he comes over and plays with the boys making them laugh.

"Daddy guess what?" Peyton says very excited.

"What sweet pea?" Jamie asks as he looks up from the boys.

"Aunt Jenna is going to have baby like mommy did." Callie is shocked that she heard their conversation. Jamie is surprised and looks at Callie.

"Peyton it isn't every nice to repeat grown ups conversations." Callie tries to explain to her daughter.

"Mommy is right Pey. Something like aunt Jenna having a baby is exciting and big news. So we have to let them tell people when they are ready too. Okay?" Peyton nods and yawns.

"Go say good night to daddy and your brothers. I will read to you if you want me too." Peyton nods and goes over to her daddy and he kisses her then she kisses the boys.

"Good night sweet pea. I love you."

"Night night daddy wove you." Peyton goes upstairs with Callie. Jamie watches his two favorite girls go up stairs. Before he turns his attention back to the boys.

"You two and your sister are going up to fast." He tells them. Jayce looks up at daddy and Ryder smiles and kicks his legs.

Jamie wakes up early and doesn't want to get up so early on a Saturday morning. He snuggles in closer to Callie and kisses her shoulder and neck. Callie wakes up and moans softly.

"Mmm. Good morning baby." Callie says before she turns over and kisses her husband. Jamie deepens the kiss as his hand makes the way down her body. He is surprised to find her already very turned on. They break the kiss just long enough for him to pull Callie's t-shirt off. As soon as her shirt comes off Jamie kisses down her neck. Callie pushes his boxers down but before they get any farther Jayce wakes up and cries. They both sigh.

"I'm sorry. I got him." Jamie kisses her and gets up he pulls up his boxers and goes to the boys' room. Callie sighs and gets up goes to take a shower.

"Hey bubba what's the matter?" Jamie asks as he picks Jayce up. As soon as he picks him up he can smell the problem.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Jamie quickly changes the fussy baby. Ryder wakes up so Jamie puts Jayce back in his crib and picks up Ryder.

"Good morning buggy." Jamie kisses his head before laying him on the changing table. Once he is done he kisses him all over and makes him laugh. He picks up both boys and takes them to his room. Callie is still in the shower. So he takes them down stairs. He puts them in their bumbo seats and gets their cereal and fruit ready. Callie comes down stairs just as Jamie is starting to feed them. Ryder sees his mama and squeals as he reaches for her.

"Good morning buggy." She kisses his head but doesn't pick him up. Then she kisses Jayce. "Good morning Jayce. Are you being a good boy for daddy?" She coos as she takes over feeding him. Once they are done and clean them up. Peyton comes down stairs still half a sleep.

"Good morning Pey. Are you hungry?" Jamie says as he picks her up and kisses her cheek.

"Morning daddy. I hungy." Callie makes her self some coffee and kisses Peyton good morning.

"How about French toast and fruit?" Jamie asks Peyton and she nods. Jamie puts her in her buster seat and makes breakfast.

The day goes by fast Lisa comes early to watch the kids so Callie and Jamie can get ready for fundraiser. Jamie gets done first and goes to make sure Lisa has everything under control. Then he takes their bag out the SUV. Callie finishes her makeup and grabs her purse. They booked a room at the hotel so they could have a little lone time. With everything going plus the kids had been sick so they haven't had much time for themselves. Jamie stops in his tracts when he sees Callie coming down the stairs. He grins at her and she smiles at him.

"You like what you see?" Callie says in a teasing tone and Jamie nods.

"That dress looks a amazing on you." He says before he kisses her softly. They say good-bye to the kids and tells Lisa they will be back tomorrow. Ryder fusses when Callie doesn't take him from Lisa and Peyton pouts because she can't go with them. Callie is looking forward to the event but this is also the first time they are going to be gone over night since everything happened with Peyton. Jamie knows she is nervous so he squeezes her had as they walk to the car.

Once they get to the hotel where the fundraiser is being held she is amazed at how many people are there. They find their table and Callie stays to talk to Jenna and Eliza. Jamie goes over to the bar and orders their drinks. He talks with some major donors and some of his dad's friends. He brings Callie her glass of champagne.

"Thanks babe." Callie says and then takes a drink.

"You're welcome. Want to go look at the silent auction items?" Callie nods and takes his hand as they walk through the tables. A few people stop him and talk a little while. Jamie introduces Callie to them. She know he is going to be a while so she walks throw the tables by herself and bids on a few things. She looks up and sees one of the best-looking guys she has ever laid eyes on. He smiles at her and she blushes.

"Hi my name is Seth Adams. What is a beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?" He smiles as he flirts with her.

"Hi I'm Callie Hunter and I'm not alone. My husband is visiting with some of the donors." Callie notice he is flirting with her but she wouldn't ever cheat on Jamie.

"Hunter? Are you married to Jamie or Carter?" Seth asks with a smirk on his face.

"I'm married to Jamie." Callie doesn't notice that Jamie has walked over them until he wraps his arms around her protectively and Seth's smirk fades.

"Hello Seth. I see you have met my wife." Jamie smirks.

"Jamie. It's been a while. So this is the one that got you sell your families company…" Callie can feel Jamie's body tense up.

"She didn't make me sell. We got an offer that we couldn't pass up. Besides I did it for our children…" He smirks and walks off and I hear Jamie let out the breath he was holding.

"What was that all about?" Callie asks as she looks at Jamie.

"Nothing I want to get into tonight. Just please keep your distance he isn't a very good guy." Callie sighs and nods. Callie shows Jamie what she bid on before they go back to their table. They have dinner then it is time for Jamie's speech.

Jamie walks up to the stage and welcomes everybody. He talks about the charity that the fundraiser is for then they play a short video and Callie is surprised to see the boys' pictures and is a mad that Jamie put them in the video without asking her first. She goes to the bar and orders a vodka cranberry. Jamie comes and finds her after he is done and she is talking to somebody he thought he would never see again.

"Hey babe. This is…" Callie is cute off before she can finish.

"Jamie it good to see you again." Lindsay says as she hugs him.

"Hi Lindsay. If you will please excuse us I would like to dance with my wife." Jamie doesn't wait for her to answer before he pulls Callie out to the dance floor.

"Let me guess another ex?" Callie asks as they dance. Jamie shakes his head no.

"She wanted to date me but I was never into her like that. Are you going to tell me why you are in a bad mood?"

"You should have asked before you put the boys' picture in the video…"

"Callie I'm not a shamed of them being in the NICU." Callie rolls her eyes at him.

"That's not why. Jamie, we agreed not to put the kids into the spot light after what happened to Pey." Jamie sighs and kisses her.

"I'm sorry I didn't think."

Callie loosens up after a few more drinks and more dancing. The MC calls for everybody to gather around for the live auction. There are some very expensive trips and other high-end items. Callie wasn't really paying attention until Jamie starts to bid on a trip to Fiji. They had talked about going on a second honeymoon there, but it was so long a go she figured Jamie had forgot about it. He ended up being the highest bidder. He grins and kisses Callie.

"I bet you thought I forgot about our second honeymoon?" Callie smiles and kisses him. From the corner of her eye she can see Lindsay watching them.

"Come on babe lets get out of here." Callie says as she grabs her purse and Jamie grabs his jacket.

They head up to their room. Where Jamie has a chilled bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them. Jamie takes off his tie and Callie kicks off her shoes before she grabs a strawberry. Jamie opens the champagne and pours them some.

"Thank you Jamie. This is amazing." Callie says before she kisses him. They quickly undress each other and Callie giggles when Jamie picks her up and heads for the bed. This night is exactly what they both needed.

Either of them checked their phone. Jamie is pulled from sleep when he hears his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He sees that it is Lisa calling so he answers it.

"Oh thank goodness. I have been trying to reach you all night." Lisa says and he can hear one of the boys crying in the background.

"Hey Lisa sorry it was loud and we didn't hear our phones what is going on?" Jamie says as he gets up and grabs his boxers and puts them on.

"Jayce has a very high temp. And I can't get it to come down. He throw up the medicine and the bath didn't work. I so I took him to the ER…" Jamie sighs.

"Thank you Lisa. We will be there as soon as we can." Jamie hangs up and gets dressed he wakes up Callie.

"Callie we need to go. Jayce in is sick and Lisa took him to the ER." Callie panics and gets dressed as fast as she can, while Jamie throws their stuff in their bag.

Jamie holds Callie's hand as he drives to the hospital. Once they get there Callie runs into the waiting room to find Lisa, Peyton, Jayce and Ryder. Callie takes Jayce from her and Lisa explains what happened to Callie. Callie thanks her for bring him in. She has her take the other two home while Jamie goes to find out why they haven't been called back yet.

"It's okay bubba you will feel better soon." Callie coos and rubs his back. Jamie comes back over looking very frustrated.

"How is he doing?" He asks as he gives Jayce his binky.

"He is still burning up and pulling on his ear." Callie tells him as he pulls out his phone and makes a call to Jenna.

A sleepy voice answers. "Hi Jamie what's going on?" Jenna asks knowing something is going on or he wouldn't have called at three in the morning.

"Hey Jenna sorry to wake you up. But we are in the ER with Jayce he has a temperature of a 103.4 and he didn't keep the Tylenol down. They said he is a low priority and it will be a least another couple of hours before he is seen. I know your shift doesn't start for another few hours…" He tells her.

"He doesn't need to be around the germs in the waiting room for that long being a preemie. Don't worry I will be there as soon as I can. I will call the nurses station and have you guys moved in to a room." Jenna states, as she gets dressed.

"Thank you Jenna I owe you big time."

"It's okay Jamie you know I love those kids of yours. Tell Callie not to worry I'm on my way." Jenna hangs up and wakes up Sean telling him what is going on. He isn't happy that she is going in on such little rest and being pregnant.

She calls the nurses station on her way in and they take Jayce back to a room. They weren't very happy to get a call from one of their bosses. Twenty minutes later Jenna comes in and sees a very fussy baby and tired parents.

"What's the matter big boy?" She asks as she takes his temperature and listens to his heart and lungs. Then she looks in his ears and sighs. Callie knows it probably another ear infection.

"Well he has a double ear infection. I see he just had one a couple of weeks ago." She asks as she types something in her tablet. Jamie nods.

"He just finished his antibiotics five days ago." Callie tells Jenna.

"First we need to get his fever down so I will give him a shot. I'm going to prescribe a stronger antibiotic but I think it is time to consider having tubes put in his ears…" Callie sighs knowing she is right but it still means surgery on her baby boy. Jenna gives him the shot for his fever and one antibiotic. Which makes Jayce cry harder.

"I know it's scary but I really do think it will be better for him in the long run. It is a very common procedure." Callie nods and Jamie takes Jayce trying to calm him down.

"Thank you so much Jenna. I'm sorry we got you out of bed." Callie hugs her friend.

"You're welcome. Don't worry about it. I'm used to very little sleep. Plus my shift starts in a couple of hours anyway. Once his fever starts to come down you guys can go home. I will be back to check on him and I will call in his prescription." Two hours later they finally get home. Jamie sends Callie and Jayce to bed and he goes to get the prescription.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review. There will be a pretty big jump in the next chapter, so please let me know if you what you would like to see with Peyton and the boys. **


	30. Chapter 30

Something New

Chapter 30

**AN: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I had hard time writing it. I hope this is what you guys had in mind. **

**3 years later**

Today is Peyton's first day of first grade. She is excited to start school. Peyton is very smart and loves to learn new things. Callie is a little sad that her baby girl is growing up so fast. Jamie is in the same boat. It hit both of them when they took Peyton to meet her new teacher and see her new classroom. She was a little shy at first but her new teacher Mrs. Tyler is a very sweet lady and Peyton got a long with her very well. Peyton was so excited to pick out her new school supplies and back pack. Last night they helped Peyton put everything in her backpack and laid out her uniform.

Callie woke up early to make sure she made Peyton a special breakfast, her favorite French toast with strawberries. She took a quick shower and got dressed before kissing Jamie to wake him up.

Jamie surprises her by kissing her back. Callie grins. "Morning babe. I'm going to make breakfast. I thought you would probably want to take a shower before waking Peyton up. Good luck getting her into the uniform." Callie smirks and Jamie groans. Peyton had to wear a one last year but it was more relaxed for kindergarten. But this year she is going to have to wear a skirt.

"Morning beautiful. I heard your alarm go off. Any helpful ideas about how to get in her into the skirt?"

"I have no clue. It was your idea to send her to a private school with such a strict dress code. But you have a better chance than I do with her." Callie says before she goes down stairs. Callie and Peyton have a close bond but it's nothing compared to her daddy. Except when she is sick then she only wants Callie. Jamie takes a quick shower and gets dressed before going to wake up Peyton.

He sits on her bed and gentle wakes her up. "Time to wake up sweet pea." Peyton rolls away from him and snuggles under her blanket. "No daddy I still sleepy." She has never been much of a morning person just like her mommy.

"I know Peyton but you have to get up for school remember. Mommy is making your favorite for breakfast…" She makes a few noises before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She sits on his lap and he kisses her head. "Go down and have breakfast while I get your brothers up." She nods and goes down stairs and Jamie goes to the boys' room.

The boys are a lot easier to get up in the morning. Except when it comes to getting them dressed. Like almost three year olds they prefer to run around the house completely naked. They had just thought Peyton went through the terrible twos. The twins on the other hand have given it a whole new meaning. Most of it was that they are normal boy stuff that Callie was not used too. Jamie remembers his little brother and his cousins that are lot younger then he is.

They maybe identical twins but they have different personalities. Jayce the older of the two is very out going also a lot more hyperactive. Ryder is a little shyer and reserved he seems to watch things a little more closely before jumping into the fun. He has his moments of being hyper. They are both definitely mama's boys. Callie would say that they are mini Jamie's. Jamie would say that Jayce is a lot like Callie he sticks up for his little brother and is stubborn just like Callie.

After Peyton barely eats her favorite breakfast Callie goes upstairs to get her ready for school. To her surprise Peyton doesn't argue about wearing the skirt. "How do you want your hair today?" Peyton just shrugs. Callie can tell something is up with her but she just figures it's because of the first day of school. Callie quickly braids her hair.

"There you go. Are you okay Pey?" Callie asks as she looks at her.

"I'm just tired mommy." Callie smiles and hugs her daughter.

"Okay sweetie. Daddy has your lunch ready for you. Do you want me or daddy to take you to school today?" Peyton smiles and looks up at her.

"Can you both take me?" Callie is very surprised she would have bet a whole lot of money that she would have picked Jamie. "Sure baby girl. Let's go get your back pack and daddy." Peyton and Callie go down stairs. Lisa is already there to take care of the boys while they go to work.

After taking some pictures Callie and Jamie take Peyton to school. Once they get to her class Peyton is excited to see her friends and teacher. They say their goodbyes and Callie is surprised she makes it to the SUV before a few tears start to fall. Jamie holds her for a few minutes before wiping the tears away.

"Cals we new this day were going come. She is growing up…"

"I know it doesn't mean I was ready for her to grow up so fast…" Jamie sighs he can tell she is in a mood so he isn't going to press his luck. He takes her back to the house to get her car. He kisses her before he leaves to work. Callie has a long day of court ahead of her. She grabs her bag and heads to the courthouse.

Later that day Jamie is in a meeting when his assistant comes in and tells him that Peyton's school is on the phone. He can't believe the school is calling on the first day of school. He ends the meeting and takes the call. The school nurse lets him know that she has a high fever and fell a sleep during class. He sighs and tells her he will be there soon to pick her up.

Jamie tries to call Callie on his way to the school. He knows she is in court today but he leaves a message. He gets to the school and picks up Peyton. Once he sees Peyton he can tell something is very wrong.

"Hi sweet pea. How are you feeling?"

Peyton looks up at him. "I don't know daddy I'm sleepy and everything hurts…" She says with tears in her eyes.

The nurse has him come out in to the hall. "Mr. Hunter, I don't want to alarm you but I really think she needs to be seen by her doctor right away. Having this high of a fever and not really have a cold or the flu can be serious. Her body is trying to fight something off." Jamie thanks her and tells her he will take her to her doctor today.

Jamie carries her to the car and buckles her in. He calls her doctor once he is in. They tell him to bring in. Jamie tries Callie again. When she doesn't answer he texts her to call him as soon as she can that she is taking Peyton to the doctors. Jamie has a very bad felling about this and that really scares him. Peyton falls a sleep on the way. He carries her inside and signs in. He has to wait a while since he didn't have an appointment. The nurse finally calls her name and he takes her back. While they weigh and take all of her vitals he explains how she has been feeling. Thankfully Dr. James comes in right a way.

"Hi Jamie what seems to be going on with Peyton today?" Jamie tells the doctor what has been going on. He decides to run some blood tests. Jamie holds Peyton because he knows as soon as the needle comes out she is going to cry.

"Okay Peyton there is going to be a big stick but it will be over soon. Just stay a still." The nurse explains to Peyton. Peyton makes a face but doesn't cry as the nurse hits her vein on the first try. Jamie is surprised at the amount of test tubes they fill. After they are done the nurse takes Peyton to get a sticker and sucker so the Dr. James can talk to Jamie.

"I don't want to alarm you Jamie, but with her symptoms and her high fever I want you to take her to the children's hospital. I have a friend that specializes in leukemia. She works closely with St. Jude and is one of the best in the country."

"Leukemia like as in cancer?" Jamie asks and the doctor nods.

"I'm not going to lie Jamie but this is very serious but they have made great strides in treatment and it has a very high success rate. I will call Dr. Peterson and send her records over to them. It also helps a lot that you guys banked her cord blood and the twins." Jamie sighs and nods.

"Thank you doctor." Jamie goes and gets Peyton. On the way to the car he is trying to think of way to tell Peyton and Callie.

"Peyton daddy has to take you to the hospital so they can make you better." Jamie says in a shaky voice. Peyton is a very smart girl and knows something is really wrong.

"Okay daddy, but I want mommy to come with us…" Jamie nods and tries to call Callie again. When he doesn't get her he calls Aaron.

"Hi Jamie how are you?"

"I'm okay. Look I know Callie is in court but I need you or her assistant to go to the courthouse and get Callie. I know it's a lot to ask but it is very important that I talk to her right away." Aaron knows Jamie wouldn't ask something like this less it emergency.

"Is everything okay with kids?"

"I can't say right now but I'm on my way to the children's hospital with Peyton." Aaron sighs knowing what they are known for.

"I will head over there right now." Aaron says as he grabs his stuff and heads to the courthouse.

"Thank you Aaron I owe you one."

"You're welcome and don't worry about it." Aaron hangs up and heads to the courthouse. Once he gets there he talks to the judge's assistant and asks for a recess due to a family emergency. The judge grants it and Callie looks at Aaron very confused. He pulls her out into the hall.

"Okay Aaron what the hell is going on? We were fixing to get everything dismissed." Aaron sighs.

"Callie its Peyton. You need to call Jamie and head to the children's hospital… I can handle everything here with Hannah she knows the case." Callie is still super confused.

"Why would they go there?" Callie asks as she grabs her phone and calls Jamie.

"Jamie what is going on? Why are you taking Pey to the children's hospital?" Callie asks a little more forceful then she meant.

"Callie I can't talk right now about it just meet me in the parking garage level 2. We will talk before we go in." Callie can here the shakiness in his voice and triggers a memory of the night he told her that Peyton was kidnapped.

"Okay it's not far I will be there soon. I love you." She knew Jamie needed to here that just as much as she needed to say it.

"I love you too."

Fifteen minutes later Callie finds a parking spot on the second level not to fare from Jamie's SUV. Callie takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before she sees Peyton. She grabs her purse and phone and heads over to Jamie's SUV. Jamie tells Peyton to wait while he talks to Callie for a minute and he leaves the SUV on while he gets out. Callie hugs him by the why he looks he could use it.

"What is going on Jamie you are scaring me…" She asks not letting him go.

"The school called and said Pey had a fever and fell a sleep in class so I went and picked her up. The nurse suggested I take her to the doctor right away because it was a super high fever but didn't have the flu or anything. So I took her to see Dr. James. He thinks she has leukemia…" Jamie holds Callie tighter when he hears her gasp.

Callie doesn't say anything to Jamie she opens the door and gets Peyton out and just holds her for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling sweet pea?" Peyton looks at her and can see the sadness in her mom's eyes.

"I'm okay mommy just sleepy. Why are you and daddy so sad?" Callie looks at Peyton then to Jamie.

"I was just worried about you baby. Lets go get you checked out." Peyton holds her moms hand as they walk in. Jamie talks to the charge nurse and gives her all the paper work Dr. James sent with her. After felling out a lot of paper work with a lot questions Callie couldn't answer about her family history they were called back to a room and so they can do all the normal doctor visit things except getting Peyton hooked up to an IV. A few minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter I'm doctor Peterson. This must be Peyton." She says as she shakes all of their hands.

"So Dr. James called and me and we have everything set up. We are going to do some more blood tests with a rush on them and do a CT scan. But first we need to get her fever down."

"Is it okay if I steal your mom and dad for a few minutes Peyton?" Peyton nods and the adults walk out into the hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter I know this is a very scary and stressful time right now. But we are going to take very good care of Peyton and not just because your family has been a very generous donor over the years. I agree with Dr. James's I believe it is leukemia. But we have to get her healthy before we start any treatment. Do you have any questions for me so far?"

"What kind of treatment are we looking at?" Jamie asks.

"Well if it is leukemia. We will do a very strong chemo treatment first to kill the cancer cells then we will do a bone marrow transplant. I know you saved her cord blood but I don't want to use it unless we have too. You and family need to get tested to see who is a match. Hopefully one of you are a match." Callie nods.

"What happens if we aren't a match?" Callie asks.

"We will check the rest of your family. Then if they don't match we will check the registry. But the best thing is if one of you or a blood relative is a match."

"Can we stay with her while she is in the hospital?" Jamie asks.

"Yes one of you can stay with her at night. We will have a bed set up for you in her room. But once the treatment starts we ask that it is just the two of you because we will be trying to keep her as healthy as possible."

They talk for a little while more. Dr. Peterson gives them her cell phone number in case they have any more questions and tells them that they will finish the tests tomorrow morning. Jamie holds Callie close.

"I need to call Lisa and see if he she can watch the boys. I don't want to tell anyone until we know for sure what is going on." Callie tells Jamie.

"Okay. I need to go back to the office and tell them I will be gone the rest of the week and I will stop by the house and bring you a over night bag since I know that you aren't going to be leaving her." Callie smiles at Jamie. He knows her so well.

"Thank you. I will call Aaron and tell him I won't be there for a while." Callie says before she kisses him. Callie goes back into Peyton's room and Jamie heads to his office.

The last couple of days have been very stressful for Callie and Jamie. Callie hasn't left the hospital since they got there. Neither one has slept very much. But right now they don't care what happens to them. They are just worried about Peyton and how to explain to her that she has cancer in way they don't scare her.

"Sweet pea mommy and me have to tell you something." Jamie says as he sits on the hospital bed next to Peyton and Callie sits in a chair by the bed.

"We know you are a very smart girl so we want to tell you that. You are here because you have something called Leukemia." Jamie swallows trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Is it bad? Is that why you and mommy are so sad now?"

Callie sees how hard it is for him so she helps him out. "Yes baby it is bad. But the doctors caught it very early. They are going to do everything they can to make you better. We are sad because we don't want anything to happen to you."

"I want to go home and see molly and play with Jayce and Ryder…" Peyton says in her whinny voice.

"We know you do but you are going to have stay here for a while longer." Jamie tells her and Peyton puts.

Jamie can't handle it anymore he has to get out of that room before he completely looses it in front of Peyton. Callie sighs when he walks out of the room. She can't believe he just left like that.

"Is daddy mad at me?" Peyton looks at her mom as she asks.

"No he isn't mad at you. He is just upset that you have to go through all of this. I'm going to go check on him okay? I won't be long." Peyton nods.

Callie goes to find Jamie. This is the maddest she has been at him since they have gotten back together. She finally finds him out side sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Callie's anger fades as she realizes he is crying. She sits next to him.

"I know you are scared so am I. But you can't just leave like that. She thinks you are mad at her." Callie says as she rubs his back.

"I know but how are we suppose to explain that she is going to lose her hair and be even sicker from chemo then she is now. How are we supposed to tell her that even after all of that she still could possibly die from this?" Callie sighs and wipes the tears from her own eyes.

"I don't know Jamie. I really don't, but I do know one thing and that is you are her hero and she needs you. She wants you to stay with her tonight…" Jamie nods and wipes his eyes.

"You need a break and the boys miss you a lot. I promise this won't happen again."

"I miss them too. I think it is time to tell everybody so they can get tested in case we aren't a match." Jamie nods and takes Callie's hand as they walk back up to Peyton's room. Peyton smiles when they walk back in.

"Can we please watch a movie daddy?" Jamie nods and gets his laptop out while Callie gets her stuff ready to go home.

"Daddy is going to stay with you tonight. I will be back tomorrow. I love you baby girl." Callie kisses Peyton's head.

"Call me if you need me or if you want me to bring you anything. I love you." Callie says before she kisses Jamie and heads home for the first time since Peyton was hospitalized. She walks into the house and sighs. The boys run over to her.

"Mommy!" They both scream. Callie kneels down and pulls them both into her arms and holds them tight.

"Hi guys. I have missed my boys so much."

"We missed you too mommy." Jayce says and Ryder nods in agreement.

"Wheres sissy and daddy?" Ryder asks. Callie picks them up and walks over to the couch with them.

"Sissy is in the hospital and won't be able to come home for a little while longer. Daddy is going to stay the night with her. Have you been good boys for Lisa?" They both nod and Callie looks up at Lisa. She shakes her head no.

"You know it isn't nice to lie. What did you two do?" Jayce is quite and Ryder looks guilty.

"Ryder what happened?" Callie asks knowing he was the easier of the two to get to talk. But he doesn't say anything neither does Jayce.

"Go play while I talk to Lisa." They both run over to where they were playing before. Callie walks into the kitchen with Lisa.

"How is Peyton doing?" Lisa asks as she checks on dinner.

"She is feeling better but is tired of being in the hospital. So what did the boys do this time?" Callie asks as she pours herself a glass of wine.

"Nothing to major. Just not listening here and there. They know something is going on and I think they are just acting out. Ryder did hit Jayce this morning because he took the toy he was playing with. Honestly it's been more Ryder then Jayce. Jayce has been pretty quiet…" Callie sighs. She has no idea how to handle everything. Peyton needs her but so do the boys.

"Thank you Lisa. I don't know what we would do with out you. I know you are working a lot more then you planned. I'm going to call my moms tonight and see if they can come up for a while." Lisa hugs Callie. She can't imagine what they are going through.

"You're welcome. I know this is a stressful time so whatever you need me to just ask. I made some extra dinners for you guys and put them in the freezer so all you have to do is warm them up." She says and smiles at Callie.

"Thank you…" Callie starts to cry again.

"Why don't you go take a shower I can feed the boys and you can eat when you get out." Callie nods and goes up stairs. She checks her phone before getting in a shower.

After a nice long hot shower Callie is starting to feel halfway humane again. She puts some comfy clothes on and goes back downstairs. The boys are done eating and are watching Finding Nemo. Thanks Lisa again and lets her go home. She grabs her dinner even though she isn't every hungry and joins the boys in the living room.

"Mommy you aren't supposed to eat in here." Jayce tells her and points his finger at her. Callie tries not to laugh.

"Well I'm the mommy and I want to be with you guys." She says before eating her dinner and the boys sit next to her. When she is done eating. She gives the boys a bath. Then she reads them two bedtime stories and they are sound a sleep before the end of the second book. She tucks them in and kisses them before going to her room to call her moms.

She decides to call mama she will probably put her on speaker so she can talk to both of them at the same time. She takes a deep breath before hitting her name. She is surprised when it takes her a minute to answer.

"Hi mama I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

"Hi sweetie no we just got home from dinner. What's the matter Cal?" Callie sighs her mama can always tell when something is bothering her.

"Mama I need you and mom to sit down and put me on speaker because I'm not sure I can say this twice…" Lena can tell something is very wrong she pulls Stef over to the couch and puts it on speaker.

"Hi Cal what's going on baby?" Stef asks. Callie takes another deep breath.

"So Peyton hadn't been feeling very well and had a high fever so the school called and Jamie took her to the doctors… They sent us to the children's hospital for tests…" Callie's voice cracks and her moms stay quiet praying that they are wrong about where this is going.

"Callie what did they find?" Stef asks.

"She has leukemia…" her moms gasp and she starts to cry all over again.

"Callie listen to me baby. I know this is scary but she is a tough little girl. We will be there in the morning." Lena tells her.

Callie tells them the treatment plan and asks them to tell the rest of the family and ask them all to get tested too just in case. They hang up and Callie texts Jamie to tell him that she told her moms. Callie is almost a sleep when she hears little feet coming into her room.

"Bad deam mommy can sweep wift you?" Ryder asks as he climes on to the bed.

"Sure buggy." Ryder snuggles close and he falls back to sleep. Callie watches him for a while before falling a sleep.

**An: Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think and if there is anything else you would like to see.**


End file.
